Destino: Mystic Falls
by MarilizzieCullen13
Summary: Cuando amas a alguien no tienes problemas para decir si acepto ¿cierto? Bella se da cuenta que esas palabras no le nacen y huye el día de la boda hacia el amor, la vida y la aventura: destino Mystic Falls.
1. Chapter 1

**DESTINO: MYSTIC FALLS**

**Summary: Cuando amas a alguien no tienes problemas para decir si acepto cierto? Bella se da cuenta que esas palabras no le nacen y huye el día de la boda hacia el amor, la vida y la aventura: destino Mystic Falls.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Meyer y de Smith si me la roban los Vulturi los secuestraran y Klaus los torturara ok?**

**Mi nueva historia se sitúa en Amanecer antes de la Boda y a partir del capítulo trece en la serie soy nueva con los crossover así que apóyenme ha ha… chicas las que leen Living the moment y dicen apenas si actualiza una y ya hace otra no se preocupen el nuevo cap. de living the moment lo subo hoy =) sin más que decir a leer.**

**Imagenes en mi perfil**

**A Soundtrack del cap in another life the veronicas**

**BPOV **

-Bella Vamos apurate!- Grito Alice la duende- !Hoy es el gran día¡.

Si hoy era el gran día, el día que me casaba con Edward el día que de acuerdo a todas las mujeres del planeta era el día que mi vida empezaba, el día que me volvía independiente, el día que cumpliría el sueño de verme casada con el hombre que amo, para mí era el día en el que todos mis ideales se caen vamos yo amo a Edward si pero no sé porque esa insistencia de casarse conmigo, digo yo lo que quiero es hacer el amor con el y es necesario casarnos?.

Yo no me quería casar de verdad no quería, contaba con Renne para impedir la boda para que me hiciera reaccionar pero no, se puso de parte de Edward sorpresivamente, y se había comprometido con todos los detalles de la boda haciéndome un gran favor y dejándome fuera de todo esto, la verdad es que Edward se enojaba y decía que si no me quería involucrar mejor no nos casábamos, y yo siempre le contestaba que intentaría involucrarme más que lo único que quería era que la boda fuera perfecta y que todo saliera bien, mentira lo único que quería era saber lo menos posible de la boda, así que me había visto obligada a ir de vez en cuando a la casa de los Cullen y mientras Alice y Esme me mostraban toneladas de cosas sobre la boda yo solo asentía ante lo ellas creían que era lo mejor, de ese modo todos eran felices: todos menos yo, extrañaba a Jacob siento que nunca debí darle esperanzas pero lo amaba tanto, con el me sentía bien una igual, no como con Edward siempre me sentía inferior dependiente de el… _alto bella te vas a casar con el estas haciendo lo correcto tu lo amas ¿cierto?_.

-BELLA!- grito Alice- en que ¿estabas pensando?- pregunto sospechosa

-Nada- conteste- nada solo alucinaciones, nervios eso es todo prometo arrojarte mi ramo de flores cuando todo esto pase- se echo a reír.

-Gracias. Al menos mañana tendrás tiempo para dormir en el avión.

Mañana, suspire mañana seriamos oficialmente marido y mujer en camino a consumar el matrimonio la única razón por la cual aceptaba casarme con Edward eso y la transformación.

-Supongo que hiciste la maleta, te colocare algunas cosas extras la verdad es que tu gusto- dijo Alice tocando el límite de mis nervios.

-Basta Alice me gustaría que me dejaras empacar a MI, MIS cosas, aunque para ti, MI gusto se escaso.- dije ya irritada era la primera vez que la trataba así y al parecer se enojo por qué frunció el ceño y seguimos en un silencio incomodo, me sentí mal Alice no tenía la culpa de mis inseguridades.

-Yo lo siento Alice, es que estoy muy nerviosa ¿y Edward ya volvió?- dije

-Lo se Bells te entiendo, no pero no lo puedes ver hasta la hora de la boda- dijo

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?- pregunte nerviosa

-Bella haremos todo esto de la manera tradicional ya sabes, para no traer la mala suerte- dijo Alice como si fuera obvio.

-¿Tradicional?- como si fuera…

-Está bien tradicional dejando del lado a la novia y al novio- dijo soltando una risita.

-Bueno veo que reutilizaste el material de mi fiesta de graduación- dije tratando de hacer conversación mientras veía los arboles que estaban a kilómetros de la casa de los Cullen.

-Se desperdicia lo que no se sabe apreciar Bells- contesto y llegamos la casa con Alice tapándome los ojos.

-Huele delicioso- dije- Fresia Azahar, lilas y rosas ¿no?

-Muy bien Bells, tendrás un olfato muy definido como vampira, ahora vamos.

Subimos a su cuarto y empezó a sacar brillo y pulir cada una de las partes de mi cuerpo, a pintar mis uñas, depilar las piernas incluso en los lugares más insólitos, la pedicura, y en eso entro Rosalie tan resplandeciente y hermosa como siempre con una bata plateada preciosa.

-Ya volvieron- dijo inmediatamente me relaje y me puse más nerviosa Edward estaba aquí, no estaba sola, pero eso confirmaba un hecho era real y me iba a casar, Rosalie no paso desapercibida de este gesto pero Alice sí.

-¡Mantenlo fuera de aquí!- dijo

-No creo que se quiera cruzar contigo hoy aprecia mucho su vida- dijo- Esme los puso a mover cosas, Mmm.… Bella ¿necesitas ayuda? Puedo arreglarte el pelo- dijo

Mi mandíbula cayo y se quedo ahí colgando hasta fui capaz de responder.

-Claro, pero no sé como Alice lo quiera así que…. –Alice me quito las palabras de la boca y comenzó a decirle a Rose como quería cada cosa como iban las trenzas, estaba sorprendida no era muy amiga de Rosalie, lo que hacia la situación más incómoda, era el hecho de que entre nosotras, sabíamos el por qué de eso, ella estaba muy enojada por la decisión que había tomado y que hasta el día de hoy no me había puesto a meditar, digo estaba dispuesta a renunciar a todo, eso hasta anoche que soñé con unos profundos y hermosos ojos azules que me llamaban y me prometían una vida, que hasta ahora no me había planteado, pero era muy tarde. Rosalie comenzó a trabajar en mi pelo y Alice en mi maquillaje. Cuando esta termino fue a buscar mi vestido y a Jasper que había ido por mis padres a la iglesia.

Entre las dos me enfundaron en un precioso vestido de novia que según Alice era de una reconocida diseñadora Vera Wang, con un hermoso escote en forma de corazón y muchas capas de tul un vestido de pastel un velo hermoso, y en la cintura un listón gris bellísimo, un vestido digno de una princesa, pero lo sentí lejano a mí, no quise mirarme en el espejo, por miedo a entrar en un ataque de pánico y arruinarlo todo solo tenía que decir dos palabras y todo terminaría.

-Bella respira- dijo Alice- intenta controlar tu pulso se te va a correr el maquillaje

Con una sonrisa sarcástica conteste:

-Lo intentare-

-Yo tengo que vestirme ahora ¿puedes arreglártelas sola?- dijo

-Si… puede.-conteste.

Alice se fue y yo decidí contabilizar cada una de mis respiraciones para matar el tiempo, estaba en mi respiración cincuenta cuando Rosalie entro como bólido cerrando la puerta tras sí:

-Rosalie ¿Qué?- dije bastante desconcertada

-Calla no tenemos mucho tiempo, esto es de improviso nadie sabe ni siquiera Alice, y no, no están escuchando, todos están afuera probando el sonido intenta no pensar en nada, mira sé que no me caes muy bien pero no puedo dejar que destruyas tu vida- dijo

-Rosalie yo no…- dije queriendo interrumpirla pero no me dejo terminar

- Escucha y no me interrumpas- dijo cerrando las ventanas y cortinas- contéstame, ¿si amas a mi hermano por que estas dudando en casarte con él?, si lo puedo ver, Bella conozco tu expresión era la misma cuando me iba a casar con Royce y ya vez como termino, yo estancada en la eterna juventud, si amarás a mi hermano de verdad y el a ti ya te habría convertido, como yo a Emmett cuando lo conocí no porque se estuviera muriendo si no porque en ese momento supe que era mi alma gemela, y cuando un vampiro conoce a su alma gemela la convierte a la primera oportunidad es instintivo y no se puede razonar- esta confesión me dejo perpleja- y a ti no te importaría casarte, pero no es así es más me atrevo a decir que tus sentimientos por el cambiaron después de que te abandonara, lo que trato de decir, es que no puedo permitir que te cases con él, le entregues algo tan importante como tu vida y tu eternidad si al final puede que esto no resulte, y tu sabes que tengo toda, la razón, terminarías detestándote a ti misma por todo lo que pudo ser y jamás pasó.

Escuche a Rosalie palabra por palabra y me calaban en lo más profundo porque ella tenía toda la razón, yo amaba Edward pero de una forma distinta estar con él era lo seguro aunque me sintiera inferior, era seguro estar con él pero yo no quería seguridad quería amor, amor que una vez le tuve y que el mismo perdió dejándome sola en los bosques hace dos años, solo que yo no pude darme cuenta y creía estar enamorada de él.

-Entonces tenemos aproximadamente 5 minutos antes de que Alice se arregle venga y descubra todo y te obligue literalmente a casarte con Edward- dijo- ¿Qué dices?

-Gracias- solté con todos mis pulmones, solo pude abrazarla cosa que le sorprendió tanto a ella como a mi pues yo no era muy devota a los abrazos, pero me lo respondió.

-Listo Vámonos- dijo tomándome de la mano y jalándome hacía la puerta.

-No, no espera necesito hacer algo ¿sí?, dame solo dos minutos y te dejo tres para ayudarme a salir de aquí como sea que tienes planeado- dije

-Está bien 1 minuto 54 segundos y contando- dijo saliendo de la habitación yo comenze a buscar pluma y papel y cuando lo encontré me senté en el tocador de Alice tirando algunas cosas y abriéndome espacio escribí con tanta prisa que mi letra era apenas legible y los nervios emporaban la caligrafía era una suerte, que Edward tuviera la vista de vampiro porque si no, no entendería nada;

_Querido Edward:_

_Sé que probablemente me terminaras odiando por esto, pero es lo mejor verás me di cuenta de algo, que ya no te amo, no como tú quieres que te ame, busca en el fondo de tu corazón y te darás cuenta que tu tampoco me amas de la misma manera, si lo hubieras hecho ya me hubieras convertido, desde el momento en que me viste, no sé por qué nunca me mencionaste ese detalle, veras estar contigo me hacía sentir insignificante, débil, pequeña, y no me gusta sentirme así, es mas creo y debo confesar que no soy contigo como realmente debo ser, estar contigo es seguro, y yo no quiero sentirme segura quiero sentirme amada, la manera en la que te aferras a mi me deja sin aliento, tienes que dejarme ir Edward por tu bien y por el mío._

_Por favor Perdóname. Tú sabes y puedes estar seguro de que jamás diré nada de tu familia ni la existencia vampírica._

_Atentamente Bella_

Tome la carta y la doble y la guarde en mi escote se la daría a Rose en el momento más apropiado.

-Listo, se acabo el tiempo Bells- dijo Rosalie, me tomo de la mano y me llevó a su habitación, una vez adentro abrió su armario, detrás de un perchero se abrió una puerta que recorría un pasaje secreto, empezamos a bajar por una escaleras y yo luchaba con las enormes capaz de tul del vestido para poder correr, llegamos a un túnel que parecía estar por abajo del piso, Rosalie decidió cargarme y correr a velocidad vampírica, porque iba muy lento con estos tacones y el tiempo se nos acababa estaba muy nerviosa si Alice nos descubría era capaz de encerrar a Rose hasta que la ceremonia acabara y a mí a obligarme a casarme con Edward, esto me puso a pensar en el terrible problema en el que estaría Rosalie una vez que esto acabara, seguimos caminando, y como si cuento de hadas se tratase, salimos de un árbol en medio del bosque, Rose me soltó para que pudiera salir llenando nuestros vestidos de lodo, pero no me importo tenía que salir de ahí pero no pude evitar preguntar.

-¿Cómo conoces la existencia de este Lugar?- dije mientras Rosalie me cargaba y seguía corriendo como vampiro desquiciado a través del bosque.

-Por aquí salgo cuando quiero estar sola, ni siquiera Emmett conoce este lugar yo misma lo construí- no pude evitar sorprenderme por esto pero no tenía tiempo, llegamos a un lugar apartado de la carretera un auto hermoso de color negro deportivo me estaba esperando. Rosalie me bajo y me deposito las llaves en las manos, yo me introduje en el auto como pude con el vestido vaporoso y sucio, tendría que comprar ropa pero no tenía dinero ya vería como le haría

-Nos queda un minuto exactamente en cuando yo te diga aprieta el acelerador a fondo Bella se que te gusta la velocidad aunque lo niegues, escucha, en esa mochila- dijo señalo un portafolios- están una laptop nueva con su cargador está completamente cargada, tiene todos mis datos en ella para que te comuniques conmigo cuando puedas, un celular con crédito suficiente para un año con pila y cargador, una cosa para que te conectes a internet, una cartera con dinero en efectivo y una tarjeta de crédito, utilízala para lo que la necesites solo yo puedo ver los movimientos de esta tarjeta porque soy la dueña usa el GPS, para elegir un lugar el que quieras lo más apartado de aquí, y por el amor de dios no pienses a dónde vas a ir hasta que estés muy lejos o estés ahí- dijo sin siquiera respirar.

-Gracias Rosalie jamás tendré como pagártelo, de verdad, eres una gran amiga, y tienes razón, merezco una vida un hombre que me quiera, hijos, bueno de eso no se pero, quiero quererme a mi misma- dije recordando la carta la saque de mi escote y se la tendí a Rosalie- dásela por favor ¿segura que estarás bien?- le pregunte por su seguridad estaba preocupada por ella.

-Sí, yo se la entrego Bella, se feliz, mantente en contacto conmigo por favor, dijo- se nos acabo el tiempo ya se dieron cuenta que no estas, Emmett me protegerá Bells cálmate ahora vete, VETE.

Y pise el acelerador a fondo, todo lo que pude la verdad es que era buena manejando a velocidad pero con coches que me gustaban, puse el GPS y comencé a buscar los pueblos y vi uno que por el nombre me llamo la atención me llamaba como si tuviera que ir ahí.

Encendí la radio solo por hacer algo y no lo hubiera hecho la canción que estaba parecía contar mi vida.

_I have known you my whole life_

_When you were ten you said you'd make me your wife_

_And eight years later you won me over just as_

_I took the world on my shoulders_

_I got used to living without you and those phone calls & dreaming about you_

_Always said that you were my man to be but I guess I was in love with your memory_

Y era cierto estaba enamorada del hombre que conocí hace dos años , si siguiera siendo la bella de ese entonces, que no se quejaba de nada tal vez, solo tal vez me hubiera casado pero no era esa bella había cambiado.

_Chorus:_

_You know I love you, I really do_

_But I can't fight anymore for you_

_And I don't know maybe we'll be together again sometime_

_In another life_

_In another life_

Ojala algún día Edward me perdonara de verdad y pudiéramos ser amigos sin ningún rencor.

_I know I said that I would keep my word_

_I wish that I could save you from the hurt_

_But things will never go back to how we were_

_I'm sorry I can't be your world_

En mi cabeza podía ver la cara de Edward leyendo la carta, su cara de dolor de decepción, fui una cobarde podía verlo gritándole a Rose, yo jure y prometí casarme con él pero no pude hay veces que las promesas se pueden romper que daría yo para poder salvarlo de ese dolor y salvarme a mi del mío.

_You know I love you, I really do_

_But I can't fight anymore for you_

_And I don't know maybe we'll be together again sometime_

_In another life_

_In another life_

_The way you're holding onto me makes me feel like I can't breathe_

_Just let me go_

_Just let me go_

_Just don't feel right inside_

_God knows I've tried_

Sentía que con Edward me asfixiaba perdía mi esencia pero no estábamos hechos para estar juntos el tenía que dejarme ir y yo a él y Dios donde este sabe que lo intente, intente luchar por nuestro amor pero no pude, no pude.

_You know I love you, I really do_

_But I can't fight anymore for you_

_And I don't know maybe we'll be together again sometime_

_In another life_

_In another life_

Y así de me fue el camino llorando por todo:

Por el tiempo que lo tuve y no supe aprovechar, por el tiempo perdido, por haberlo amado tanto y que él no me amará igual, porque después el se fue, y yo me enamore de mi mejor amigo, por que el volvió y los papeles se cambiaron pero yo era muy necia para verlo, porque lastime al hombre que también amaba y con el que pude tener una familia, por que dedique mi vida a el , y el no me dio la suya, porque fui tan ciega, me quede ciega y sorda solo veía y oía Edward, deje mi efervescente personalidad de lado en cuanto vi a Edward, por haber estado como zombi meses llorándole, por haberlo lastimado, por haber roto una promesa, por no poderlo amar como hubiera, querido por eso, eso y mucho más.

Reaccione cuando el coche dejo de avanzar según el GPS a cinco kilómetros de la entrada a mi nuevo hogar, Salí del auto una vez que lo orille bonita escena yo vestida de novia, a mitad de una carretera, con el vestido sucio, y un poco desgarrado, con el maquillaje totalmente corrido por los llantos que azotaron mi cuerpo hace unos momentos, el peinado desecho, era una escena digna de película de Hollywood, ridícula y lastimosa, empecé a patear el coche y maldecir mi suerte gritando y llorando como loca poniendo la cereza del pastel a la patética escena que afortunadamente nadie observaba o eso creí hasta que un coche rojo que no vi, ni escuche a causa de mi arranque aparco a mi lado.

-MALDITA SEA TE ODIO, TE ABORREZCO, ME ABORREZCO Y ME ODIO, ES NUESTRA CULPA, Y TU ESTUPIDO COCHE- grite golpeando los ventanales de este moviendo el vestido- PORQUE TE TENIAS QUE DESCOMPONER COMO MI VIDA, QUIEN ME MANDA A ENAMORARME DE UN ESTUPIDO VAMPIRO Y YO A CREER QUE SOY SU JODIDA ALMA GEMELA QUIEN!

-Mmm.… disculpa ¿estas bien?- fue cuando me percate del coche rojo antes mencionado, era un muchacho de ojos verdes, musculoso, muy guapo, con el cabello café alborotado, muy parecido a Edward y familiar para mí- es solo que, bueno pregunta tonta no te ves bien eso es obvio.

-Hey gracias.- dije sarcástica

-Lo lamento es que bueno el vestido de novia y todo eso en fin vi que te quedaste, parada y quería ver si podía ayudarte- comento- por cierto me llamo Stefan, Stefan Salvatore

- Mucho gusto, gracias, si me gustaría que me ayudaras no se de coches, así que… me llamo Isabella, Isabella Swan pero Bella es más corto.

-También Italiano, curioso bueno vamos a revisar este auto- dijo, abrió el capote, reviso lo posible luego encendió el coche y se dio cuenta de algo que yo en mi ataque emocional no di signo de notar- tu coche no tiene gasolina – dijo- si no tienes dinero puedo pedirle a mi hermano que vaya a la gasolinera de pueblo y que traiga un grúa ¿te parece bien?

-Si tengo dinero pero aunque no lo tuviera la grúa es necesaria así que…- dije

-Está bien – contesto sacando su celular y marcando un teléfono mientras yo me abrazaba a mi misma y me recargaba en mi coche.- ¿Damon? Si hola…. No me interesa Damon… aja... te puedo pedir un favor… si después me puedes pedir el pago del favor… necesito que vayas a la gasolinera y pidas que te den no se lo suficiente para llenar el tanque de un Aston Martini Vanquish- así que ese era el nombre de mi auto- No, no me lo robe Damon… una chica… Cállate Damon se le descompuso el auto por falta de gasolina… no sabes que mejor pide una grúa, a una cosa más dile a Elena que vaya a la casa y que lleve ropa… no seas idiota Damon si te espero adiós.

Se giro y alze una ceja en forma de pregunta.

-Perdona mi hermano es un poco…- dijo moviendo la cabeza, este chico me caía bien era tierno como Emmett mi hermanito el que más me dolía dejar atrás junto con Rose y Alice que espero algún día me perdonara sentí mis ojos irritarse- así que ¿bella?, ¿te encuentras mejor?- pregunto

-No la verdad no deje a mi novio plantado porque descubrí que él no me amaba y yo tampoco a el, la culpa me mata porque deje ir a un gran hombre del cual estaba enamorada por culpa de mi necesidad aferrándome al otro, metí a una amiga en un embrollo ayudándome a escapar, mi familia estará decepcionada de mi, mi mejor amiga en el mundo, era la hermana y debe estar odiándome por lo que le hice a su hermano, estoy cansada, mojada, sucia, me veo horrible, olvide ponerle gasolina al jodido auto, estoy como loca desquiciada contándole mis problemas a un extraño, arruine un vestido de miles de dólares, y…y… soy un desastre- termine con mi reflejo en el vidrio del auto y parecía una loca desquiciada, voltee a ver a Stefan y este tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y no lo pude evitar, me comenze a reír como loca acompañada por Stefan hasta que acabe en el piso llorando de Risa.

-Eres Todo un personaje Isabella Swan… todo un personaje- dijo Stefan aun riéndose y yo solo sonreí había encontrado un amigo uno muy bueno.

**B&D&B&D&B&D&B**

**Que tal les a gustado, espero que si realmente besos y dejen review please.**


	2. Dog Days Are Over

**DESTINO: MYSTIC FALLS**

**Summary: Cuando amas a alguien no tienes problemas para decir si acepto cierto? Bella se da cuenta que esas palabras no le nacen y huye el día de la boda hacia el amor, la vida y la aventura: destino Mystic Falls.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Meyer y de Smith si me la roban los Vulturi los secuestraran y Klaus los torturara ok?**

**Chicas gracias por su apoyo a las que me están leyendo gracias a Camu, a Elizabeth Chiba, Che28, y a Mimabells por sus Reviews muchas gracias ****una aclaración, episodio trece de la segunda temporada es que se me paso haha ahora si sin más ni menos a leer! Imágenes en mi perfil**

**Soundtrack Dog Days Are Over Florence and the machine.**

**SPOV**

Tenía serios problemas, no soy un chico complicado, mentira si lo era tenía que lidiar con el fantasma de Katherine, saber que está encerrada en la tumba pero que eso no la detendrá y buscara salir como sea, con Damon que estaba deprimido por la pérdida de Rose que murió por culpa de Jules, Que había envenenado la mente de Tyler diciéndole que Caroline Lo quería matar por ser hombre lobo y ella vampiro, lo cual en mi raciocinio, es completamente estúpido ella lo ayudo con su primera transformación mi mejor amiga arriesgo su vida por ayudarlo y así le paga agh… adolescentes estúpidos, Elijah que hizo una promesa con Elena para entregársela a Klaus y después revivirla y protegernos a todos, y para colmo Elena estaba molesta porque le pedí a John y a Isobel sus padres biológicos que ella odia que vinieran a ayudarme a protegerla.

Y aquí estaba en mi auto recorriendo la carretera antes de entrar a Mystic Falls buscando al tonto de Tyler Para hacerlo entrar en razón, cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver una chica orillada a 5km antes de entrar al pueblo, en un Aston Martin Vanquish carro que estaba descontinuado y era muy caro, pero eso no era lo… curioso por así decirlo si no que la chica estaba vestida de novia, con el vestido algo sucio, y parecía haber estado llorando, y estaba golpeando el auto , gritando al aire como maldiciendo a alguien, decidí estacionarme a su lado para ayudarla pero el último grito que ella dijo me dejo atorado en mi asiento.

-QUIEN ME MANDA A ENAMORARME DE UN ESTUPIDO VAMPIRO Y YO A CREER QUE SOY SU JODIDA ALMA GEMELA QUIEN!- grito la chica, ¿Vampiro? ¿Cómo es quiere decir que el que la dejo plantada era un vampiro? ¿Ella sabía de nuestra existencia? ¿Conocería a Klaus?, ¿Sería vampira? Decidí bajar, si está chica sabía algo, tenía que averiguarlo.

-Mmm.… disculpa ¿estas bien?- Si quitábamos el maquillaje desecho era un chica muy linda pero no era mi estilo, piel clara mejillas sonrosadas, ojos grandes y cafés cabello café claro, se parecía bastante a Elena y a Katherine basta decir que estás son iguales, pero algo que me llamo la atención no era vampiro era 100% humana ¿Un vampiro con una humana? _Haha el burro hablando de orejas tu sales con Elena ¿no?_ Buen punto decidí hablarle ya que me había quedado mucho tiempo observándola - es solo que, bueno pregunta tonta no te ves bien eso es obvio.

-Hey gracias.- dijo sarcástica.

-Lo lamento es que bueno el vestido de novia y todo eso en fin vi que te quedaste, parada y quería ver si podía ayudarte- comente - por cierto me llamo Stefan, Stefan Salvatore- decidí presentarme y decir mi nombre si sabía algo de Klaus en su rostro se levantaría una muestra de sospecha o de reconocimiento, no nada.

- Mucho gusto, gracias, si me gustaría que me ayudaras no se de coches, así que… me llamo Isabella, Isabella Swan pero Bella es más corto.- se presento

-También Italiano, curioso bueno vamos a revisar este auto- dije y abrí el capote del coche revise todo a velocidad vampírica, bueno al menos de vista no quería que ella se asustara, y saliera corriendo aunque ella hubiera mencionado un vampiro, me demoro moviendo algunas cosas del motor- tu coche no tiene gasolina – dije- si no tienes dinero puedo pedirle a mi hermano que vaya a la gasolinera de pueblo y que traiga un grúa ¿te parece bien?- dije ofreciéndole mi ayuda interesada, había algo demasiado familiar y misterioso en esta chica

-Si tengo dinero pero aunque no lo tuviera la grúa es necesaria así que…- dijo, limpiándose las lagrimas del rostro

-Está bien – conteste sacando mi celular y marcando el teléfono de Damon mientras ella se abrazaba a si misma.

- ¿Damon? Si hola- dije

-_¿Querido hermanito?, ¿A que no adivinas de que están hablando los noticieros hoy- _dijo y yo sabía que se refería al asesinato de una chica del cual el seguro era el autor.

-No me interesa Damon- le conteste y la verdad no tenía ganas de escucharlo

-_Hermanito querido pero que humor, ¿que acaso no te da gusto saber que tu hermano es una celebridad?-_ ¿Cómo podía ser tan sínico? O si espera es Damon.

-aja- le dije- te puedo pedir un favor- le dije

_-Claro para eso estamos los hermanos más grandes… claro solamente si después puedo cobrar el favor-_ dijo ya me lo esperaba.

-Si después me puedes pedir el pago del favor- dije

_-Entonces tú dirás Stefan-_ contesto

- Necesito que vayas a la gasolinera y pidas que te den no se lo suficiente para llenar el tanque de un Aston Martini Vanquish- le dije

_-Estoy orgulloso de ti hermano ya muestras un poco de rebeldía se lo robaste a algún rico es un auto descontinuado ¿sabías?, me sorprendes creí que tu gusto era más clásico._- dijo mordazmente

- No, no me lo robe Damon- dije ya cansado por el asunto- una chica- dije y ni siquiera me dejo continuar.

_-Así que engañando a Elena tsk… muy mal Stefan pobre cuando se entere, ya tiene suficiente lidiando con un padre psicótico, que quiere matar a su yerno ¿no crees?-_ dijo el idiota.

-Cállate Damon se le descompuso el auto por falta de gasolina- dije salió peor.

_- Haha hermano pues ¿por qué no le pones un poco de la tuya?- _dijo decidi cambiar el tema porque si no me llevaría horas hablando por teléfono.

- no sabes que mejor pide una grúa, a una cosa más dile a Elena que vaya a la casa y que lleve ropa- dije

_-¿Así que te gusta jugar a dos puntas? Si haces un trió ¿me les puedo unir?-_ dijo quería golpearlo.

- no seas idiota Damon- dije

_-Calma hermanito estoy ahí en 15- _dijo

- si te espero adiós.- y colgué

Me gire a preguntarle algo, pero alzo una ceja, y esto me desconcertó con este gesto se parecía tanto a Katherine

-Perdona mi hermano es un poco…- dije moviendo la cabeza, pude ver como se me quedaba viendo detenidamente, para que después sus ojos se le aguaran solo, pedía no parecerme al ex novio porque habría un gran problema si eso pasaba- así que ¿bella?, ¿te encuentras mejor?- pregunte

-No la verdad no-dijo, sorprendiéndome- deje a mi novio plantado porque descubrí que él no me amaba y yo tampoco a el, la culpa me mata porque deje ir a un gran hombre del cual estaba enamorada por culpa de mi necesidad aferrándome al otro, metí a una amiga en un embrollo ayudándome a escapar, mi familia estará decepcionada de mi, mi mejor amiga en el mundo, era la hermana y debe estar odiándome por lo que le hice a su hermano, estoy cansada, mojada, sucia, me veo horrible, olvide ponerle gasolina al jodido auto, estoy como loca desquiciada contándole mis problemas a un extraño, arruine un vestido de miles de dólares, y…y… soy un desastre- dijo termino viéndose al espejo y viendo su reflejo yo solo pude sonreír, me acababa de dar un discurso por el cual cualquier guionista de Hollywood pagaría millones, y comenzó a reír yo solo pude reír con ella, como hace siglos que no reía terminamos en el piso atacados de risa, y ella con lagrimas en los ojos de la risa

-Eres todo un personaje Isabella Swan- dije- todo un personaje- ella me dio una de las sonrisas más genuinas que recibí en la vida.

_Happiness hit her like a train on a track_

_Coming towards her stuck still no turning back_

_She hid around corners and she hid under beds_

_She killed it with kisses and from it she fled_

_With every bubble she sank with her drink_

_And washed it away down the kitchen sink_

-Entonces- dije- Dejaste plantado a tu novio, descubriste que estabas muy enamorada de otro el cual perdiste, por aferrarte al otro, la amiga que te ayudo esta en un embrollo por… ayudarte, la culpa de que tu familia este decepcionada te mata, tu mejor amiga en el mundo te odia por haber dejado a su hermano plantado, estas cansada, sucia, olvidaste ponerle gasolina al auto, y arruinaste un vestido de miles de dólares- dije aun riéndome, y ella sonrío

-Exacto- dijo sonriendo y jugando con el vestido- No pudiste decirlo mejor- soltó una risita

-¿Por qué ahora?- pregunte ella solo movió la cabeza en gesto de que no entendía mi pregunta- si ¿Por qué decidiste huir el día de la boda y no preferiste cancelarla antes?- pregunte verdaderamente curioso por la respuesta.

-Por idiota, por estúpida, por cobarde, por necia- dijo- por lo que quieras llamarle no tuve el valor- dijo subiendo su mano derecha arreglándose un mechón de cabello y después dejándola caer y dejando expuesta una cicatriz en forma de media luna, que parecía alzarse en la piel, y era extremadamente pálida comparada con el resto del cuerpo, era la cicatriz de un Frio, ella se percato de la mirada que le dirigí a la cicatriz, la tapo rápidamente.

-Curiosa cicatriz- dije- parece una mordida ¿Cómo te la hiciste?- pregunte ella se paro nerviosa del suelo y retrocedió- Bella tranquila- dije

-Yo este… estoy bien… ¿Ya traerán la grúa?- dijo- Si mira ahí viene- dijo aliviada

_The dog days are over_

_The dog days are done_

_The horses are coming_

_So you better run_

Voltee y efectivamente ahi venia la grúa, Damon y Elena venían en ella, pude ver el rostro desconcertado de Elena al percatarse de bella a mi lado vestida de novia con el maquillaje corrido y el vestido sucio. Damon bajo de la grúa lanzando uno de sus sagaces comentarios,

-Vaya- dijo cerrando la puerta de la grúa, al parecer la pidió prestada- Lo que nos faltaba mi hermanito adorado se escapo a las vegas, y ¿que sigue ahora?, contrato un abogado para el divorcio- dijo Damon mordaz.

-Cállate Damon- dijo Elena pero por su expresión se le veía enojada- ¿Podrías explicarte Stefan?- dijo Elena mientras ella y Damon se acercaban a nosotros iba a hablar cuando bella nos interrumpió.

-Yo lo lamento, me llamo Isabella, Bella es solo que, el auto se me quedo sin gasolina justo antes de entrar al pueblo, y Stefan me ayudo, yo lo siento si cause molestias, mejor me voy- dijo retrocediendo y se tropezó con el vestido estuvo a punto de caerse y darse un buen golpe la iba a agarrar, pero Damon fue más rápido que yo y la tomo por la cintura levantándola quedando cara a cara y pude ver en los ojos de Damon algo que no supe descifrar pero parecía… ¿Amor?

-Yo… lo lamento- dijo Bella nerviosa, tratando de zafarse lo mas sutilmente del agarre de Damon en su cintura- Soy muy torpe

-Pues para mí es un placer- dijo, Bella alzo una ceja, idiota pensé- Bueno no es un placer que seas torpe es… en fin es un placer atraparte… cuando… Soy Damon Salvatore- dijo sonriendo, yo estaba sorprendido, pude ver por un minuto a mi hermano el autentico Damon, voltee a ver a Elena y esta parecía tan sorprendida como yo- y creo que es mejor ya aclarado el punto de que Stefan no engaño a Elena que vayamos a la gasolinera- dijo mientras se acercaba a la grúa para enganchar el auto de bella, yo jale a Elena lo más lejos posible para hablar con ella.

- ¿Qué sucede Stefan? Digo es claro que no te casaste con ella pero ¿Por qué nos llamaste? Con todos los problemas que tenemos, aunque pobre chica se le ve destrozada, se nota que es simpática, que lastima que la dejaron plantada- dijo Elena haciendo una mueca.

-Ella lo dejo plantado- dije ella se mostro sorprendida, pude ver a bella platicar con Damon- y eso no es todo al parecer el no la quería, y ella se dio cuenta hasta ese momento, la ayudaron a escapar por que al parecer eran capaces de obligarla a casarse, solo por necedad del novio,- dije dándome cuenta de que parecía un chismoso, Elena se rio, y yo cruce los brazos- pero eso no es el punto su novio era vampiro.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Te lo dijo? ¿Es vampira?- pregunto Elena nerviosa.

- No, no me lo dijo, pero la oí cuando la encontré ella estaba gritando a los cuatro vientos que quien la mandaba a enamorase de un vampiro que no la amaba, y eso no es todo ahí algo muy raro y no es vampiro es humana- dije

-¿Qué?- pregunto Elena

-Tiene una mordida- dije

- ¿Y? y eso no es raro los vampiros muerden, tú me has mordido es normal, y no por eso te conviertes en vampiro- dijo Elena

-No Elena tiene la mordida de un Frio, es otra especie de vampiro, distinta, letal si uno de estos te muerde es imposible detener la transformación, o el veneno que inyectan te mata, o te transformas- termine en toda la conversación estaba consciente de que Damon me escuchaba y como dirigía la vista a la muñeca de Bella mientras conversaba con ella y como ella se cubría la muñeca con su mano, Elena también se dio cuenta.

-¿Entonces como sobrevivió?, No lo entiendo- dijo Elena

-Yo tampoco pero tendremos que abordar el tema directo, la llevaremos a la casa e intentare hablar con ella, sin que se asuste- Elena se rio- ¿Qué?

-Stefan se nota que no conoces a las mujeres, una chica que sale con un vampiro, y está en peligro de muerte constante, no se asusta por nada créeme- sonrió y me paso lo brazos por el cuello dándome un beso en los labios el cual recibí gustosamente- aunque hay algo…- dijo

-¿Qué?- pregunte

-Notaste que se parece mucho a Katherine… bueno a mi Venga el caso, si no fuera por la piel pálida, y que es un poco más delgada, y su cara es ovalada, pareceríamos gemelas.- dijo Elena

-Cierto- dije-Pero puede ser coincidencia y le dio otro beso

-Lamento interrumpir la hora feliz pero, hay que llevar el auto a la gasolinera, y devolver esta grúa, y después ir a casa a aclarar un par de cosas, yo voy con Bells en la grúa- dijo y ella se sonrojo yo solo enarque una ceja.

-Está bien- dije y subimos al auto Elena y Yo.

**BPOV**

_Run fast for your mother, fast for your father_

_Run for your children, for your sisters, your brothers_

_Leave all your love and your longing behind_

_You can't carry it with you if you want to survive_

-Así ¿Que bella?- dijo Damon un chico guapo de cabellos, negros y profundos ojos azules como los de mi sueño, piel pálida musculoso,- Te escapaste

-¿Cómo sabes?, no recuerdo haberlo mencionado, acaso lees la mente- dije y una punzada de dolor me llego recordé a Edward.

-Soy listo además no pareces ser la clase de chica que se casaría tan joven cuantos tienes ¿20?,¿21?- yo fruncí el ceño

-Tengo 19- musite entre dientes- pero eso no importa lo único que quiero es llevar este coche a la gasolinera, luego buscar un hotel para quitarme este vestido y tomar una ducha caliente- dije

-¿Por qué no vas a mi casa?- me dijo- Es muy grande y hay muchos cuartos además no estaría sola Elena prácticamente vive ahí.

-Está… bien- dije al darme cuenta de que Stefan se había alejado con Elena y parecían estar discutiendo- ¿Crees que cause problemas?- dije

-Haha no te preocupes- dijo- ellos están bien son demasiado románticos para mi gusto, a mi me gusta más la acción- dijo conectando el cable a mi auto sonriendo

-Estas bastante pagado de ti mismo ¿no?- le dije sonriendo

-Lo que se ve no se niega ¿no te parece?- dijo acercándose peligrosamente, yo sentí como la respiración se me cortaba y como mi corazón se detenía pero no podía quitar los ojos de sus azules orbitas, parecían hipnotizarme estaba confundida, excitada, encantada, y me sentía culpable acababa de huir de mi novio y ya me sentí atraída por otro ¿Qué te pasa bella?

-Yo… este…- dije genial ahora pareces idiota- amm… el cable- estúpida me dije

El solo sonrió y se alejo de mi y volvió a conectar el cable pude ver como mantenía la mirada en Stefan y Elena y luego miro mi muñeca como se habían dado cuenta, no lo se pero a diferencia de Stefan no me pregunto nada, después fue por Stefan y Elena y les dijo que teníamos que ir a la Gasolinera, me ayudo a subir a la grúa ya que con el vestido era casi imposible, y comenzamos el camino hacia Mystic Falls.

-Toma- me dijo una vez que ya llevábamos un buen tramo, me extendió un bello pañuelo negro como el resto de su atuendo yo enarque una ceja

-No voy a llorar- dije y al menos no ahorita el rodo los ojos

-Ya lo sé es para que te limpies la cara- me dijo- cuando bajes en la gasolinera para conducir tu auto o si quieres yo lo conduzco, tendrás suficiente con que la gente, te vea con el vestido de novia para ser tema de conversación por todo un mes, al menos si te quitas un poco el maquillaje corrido podría funcionar.- dijo- ya sabes pueblo chico…

-Infierno Grande, si lo sé- sonreí baje el espejo del copiloto y me vi, estaba horrenda, el maquillaje corrido por todo mi rostro, mis ojos hinchados mi cabello despeinado con el velo todo enredado, esto tenía que acabar tenía que dejar ir todo, incluyendo a la Bella frágil en el espejo, abrí la ventana y comenze con mi despedida.

_The dog days are over_

_The dog days are done_

_Can you hear the horses?_

_'Cause here they come_

Pase el pañuelo por debajo de mis ojeras, por mis mejillas, limpiando toda la suciedad que había en ellas, que era todo el sufrimiento toda la basura que había soltado y dejaba ir y se acababa.

Llegamos al pueblo era un lugar hermoso soleado no como Forks las casa eran coloridas, amarillas, verdes, naranjas, el cielo era azul, un aire distinto se respiraba estaba rodeado de bosque de eso no había duda pero era distinto, llegamos a la Gasolinera que está entrando al pueblo, Damon se bajo para desenganchar mi coche, en cuanto el tanque se llenara saldría pitando hacia mi coche de la manera más discreta posible, como si una mujer vestida de novia fuera discreta

-DAMON- grite por la ventana del copiloto y apareció inmediatamente

-¿Qué?- dijo preocupado

-Relájate, toma las llaves en cuanto e tanque es lleno yo corro y tu arrancas ¿te parece?

-Entonces bájate por que ya está acabando de llenarse- hice lo que me dijo iba a aprovechar que la grúa me tapaba cuando el dueño entro al lado del piloto y se la llevo, y como si fuera un radar todo el mundo me volteo a ver, genial, me sentí observada la gente me miraba con lastima, algunos acusadores, y yo me quede estática, Damon y Stefan si reaccionaron, Damon me puso su saco y Stefan me cubrió con su cuerpo entre los dos me llevaron al asiento copiloto mi auto moviendo la mochila al asiento trasero del auto ya que yo no respondía el volverme el foco de atención me paralizo y que algunos me vieran con lastima me hizo sentirme mal Damon arranco sin decir una sola palabra, y nos dirigimos a lo que parecía otra carretera seguidos de Stefan, yo luchaba por contener las lagrimas llegamos a la casa era un hermosa casa gigante parecía antigua y estaba en medio del bosque rodeada de arboles, Damon me ayudo a bajar pero no respondía.

-Déjame a mi- dijo Elena que hasta ahora se había mostrado distante conmigo- Bella te voy a dar ropa para que te cambies ¿Está bien?, pero necesito que me ayudes, que camines para que te quitemos este vestido y acabar con esto de una vez por todas está bien- dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos, caminamos hacia la casa y cuando entre era el paraíso que siempre soñé, colores oscuros tenía muchas pinturas antiguas estaba repleta de libros por todos lados era hermosa.

_And I never wanted anything from you_

_Except everything you had and what was left after that too, oh_

_Happiness hit her like a bullet in the back_

_Struck from a great height by someone who should know better than that_

Pero no tenia tiempo para admirar la casa lo que necesitaba ahorita era respirar quitarme este vestido que ya empezaba a quemarme, que me hacía sentirme mal.

-¿Dónde me puedo cambiar?- pregunte.

-Hazlo en mi habitación- dijo Damon automáticamente ante la mirada sorprendida de Stefan y Damon- sígueme ignorando olímpicamente a su hermano y a Elena

-Aquí puedes cambiarte puedes ducharte si quieres y aquí está la ropa que Elena te trajo te quedaran bien, tomate tu tiempo- dijo sonriendo y dejando la habitación y yo extrañe su presencia inmediatamente, me senté la cama y observe la habitación al contrario del resto de la casa estaba casi vacía solo una gran cama en el centro rodeada de libros esparcidos por el suelo, unas lámparas una gran televisión, y un cuadro, un espejo de cuerpo completo. Y me acerque lentamente hacia el, y me quebré, comenze a soltar lagrimas, todo hubiera sido tan fácil si él no me hubiera dejado en los bosques, yo solo quise que él me amara, y cuando se fue yo deje de amarlo, y me di cuenta tan tarde, que deje escapar a un gran hombre por culpa suya, y también mía por mi necesidad, me arranque el velo y comencé a rasgarlo y a gritar no me importaba si me oían ya nada me importaba.

_The dog days are over_

_The dog days are done_

_Can you hear the horses?_

_'Cause here they come_

_Run fast for your mother, fast for your father_

_Run for your children, for your sisters, your brothers_

_Leave all your love and your longing behind_

_You can't carry it with you if you want to survive_

Seguí desgarrando el velo y lo avente a la habitación. Pase las manos desesperada por mi pelo arrancando los pasadores y deshaciendo las trenzas y lloraba, lloraba para poder sacar todo esto y dejarlo atrás, no podía cargar con todas estas culpas si quería seguir adelante necesitaba deshacerme de todo esto, quite el listón gris del vestido y lo avente, necesitaba quitarme el vestido, pero no podía no alcanzaba el cierre y me lo tenía que quitar LO NECESITABA. Me aproxime a la puerta como desesperada y comenze a gritar.

_The dog days are over_

_The dog days are done_

_Can you hear the horses?_

_'Cause here they come_

-ELENA- grite desgarrándome la garganta inundada en llanto- ELENA, ELENA- Salí al pasillo ya que la casa era muy grande y seguro no me escuchaban- ELENA, ELENA, ELENA.

-¿QUE PASA?- dijo llego corriendo seguida de Stefan y Damon que al ver mi estado se quedaron perplejos.- Bella ¿Estas bien?- pregunto preocupada.

-No- dije desolada- no lo estoy, necesito tu ayuda, ayúdame- dije

-Si claro… ¿a qué?- dijo pero yo ya estaba desesperada y poco me importo entre al cuarto seguida de Elena Damon y Stefan estos dos se veían bastante afectados por mi dolor, Stefan como quien sufre cuando ve a una hermana destrozada, pero Damon parecía que me dolor fuera suyo que quisiera quitarme esto que estaba sintiendo y ser capaz de sentirlo el por mí con tal de que yo no sufriera

-Quítamelo- dije señalando mi espalda poco me importo que los chicos estuvieran ahí pero ya no podía ya no podía las lagrimas me pesaban, respirar me pesaba, necesitaba sacarme este peso de encima.

-¿Qué?- dijo Elena pero ante mi mirada desesperada dijo- está bien, solo déjame sacar a los chicos del…

-¡QUITAMELO YA! ¡YA NO PUEDO! QUITAMELO… QUITAMELO- dije perdiendo la paciencia Elena se acerco corriendo y comenzó a bajar el cierre desesperada por calmarme- QUITAMELO, YA NO PUEDO YA NO QUIERO, NECESITO ACABAR CON ESTO QUITAMELO- grite y las lagrimas bajaban por mi rostro, los chicos se acercaron a intentar calmarme pero yo no podía.

-YA ESTA- dijo y el vestido cayo y junto con el toda la culpa poco me importaba estar en ropa interior – ya esta- dijo Elena- y me deje caer mientras ella me abrazaba consolándome y me decía- tranquila, ya paso…. Se acabo… Se acabo.-

Y si una parte de mi había acabado pero para otra era solo el principio

**Les gusto? La verdad es que esto de escribir un crossover está bastante complicado sobre todo por esto de que es una serie y tengo que ir adaptando cada capítulo y inventarle al libro y ver como vana a aparecer los personajes no es tan fácil como yo creí, sig. cap. Damon Pov y tendrá acción mucha acción dejen reviews y BESOS RECOMIENDEN EL FIc.**


	3. Bring me to life

**DESTINO: MYSTIC FALLS**

**Summary: Cuando amas a alguien no tienes problemas para decir si acepto cierto? Bella se da cuenta que esas palabras no le nacen y huye el día de la boda hacia el amor, la vida y la aventura: destino Mystic Falls.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Meyer y de Smith si me la roban los Vulturi los secuestraran y Klaus los torturara ok? **

**Gracias chicas por sus reviews a Elizabeth chiba, CamuChik, Suspiroscullen y por sus alertas y poner mi historia entre sus favoritas a las demás chicas las quiero.**

**Soundtrack: Bring me to life evanescence**

**DPOV**

_How can you see into my eyes  
>like open doors.<br>Leading you down into my core  
>where I've become so numb.<br>Without a soul  
>my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold<br>until you find it there and lead it back home._

_¿Cómo puedes ver en mis ojos como puertas abiertas?_

_Llevándote hasta mi núcleo donde me he convertido_

_en una persona tan insensible_

_Sin alma mi espíritu está durmiendo en algún frío lugar_

_Hasta que lo encuentras ahí y lo llevas de vuelta a casa_

Muerte. La odio y últimamente es lo único que me rodea, lo único, Rose murió, tuve que matarla era demasiado dolor para ella era mi amiga, y luego estaba Elena ella quería que yo fuera alguien más pero no podía, no quería, ella quería que yo sintiera, pues adivina Elena si siento, y apesta, sigo sin saber cómo fue que me convertir en una persona tan fría, tan insensible, como fue que deje de convertirme, para convertirme en este ser muerto en vida, oh si ya recuerdo soy un vampiro estoy muerto en vida, necesitaba alguien, algo que devolviera mi alma al cuerpo porque yo sé que tengo una pero no se donde esta necesitaba alguien que me amara como soy pero no podía, sin tan solo no me hubiera enamorado de Katherine, anoche mate una chica una pobre chica Jessica creo que se llamaba estaba tan borracho que no recuerdo su nombre solo su rostro suplicándome que la dejara vivir. La televisión me saco de mis cavilaciones.

_-La sheriff Forbes cree que las drogas jugaron un papel violento, en los crímenes de anoche, del asaltante que asesino 3 estudiantes anoche en la preparatoria local- _Dijo la reportera bastante linda por cierto-_ la autoridades creen que puede estar relacionado con la desaparición de los campistas de anoche, y el vigilante, así como el asesinato brutal de Jessica Koening de 25 años-_ Ok. Yo no mate ni a los estudiantes, ni a los campistas, ni el vigilante, pero si a Jessica, no hay tiempo para esto ¿Si yo no los mate entonces quien fue? Salí del cuarto a buscar a mi querido hermanito.

-Stefan- dije no era necesario gritar regrese a vestirme estaba en los pantalones cuando

-¿Qué?- dijo este- Dios Damon es necesario que siempre estés sin camisa Elena podría verte.

-Mejor para mi- sonreí mordazmente- ahora mate una chica anoche, pero ahí 7 personas muertas más y a esas yo no las mate, ¿tienes algo que explicar?- dije mientras me vestía.

-No, No acerca de eso pero si sobre otra cosa- dijo un poco temeroso.

-Stefan ¿Qué. Hiciste?- dije separando las palabras

-John Gilbert esta en el pueblo- dijo soltándolo todo de una vez.

-¿Qué hiciste qué? ¿Era necesario traerlo de vuelta Stefan?- dije molesto

-Quería a Isobel, Tengo a John en su lugar, dijo que podía a ayudarnos a proteger a Elena y estamos desesperados- dijo Stefan como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-No tan desesperados- dije mordaz- Stefan esto es serio el tipo trato de hacerme barbacoa eso es una clara señal de que no encabezo su lista de amistad- dije sarcástico

-Ya lo sé Damon, pero el nuevo amigo brujo de Bonnie trabaja con Elijah- y eso nos deja atados de pies y cabeza, esto quiere decir que jamás destruyo la piedra lunar, que rompe la maldición y Elena está poniendo toda su confianza en un trato que hico con él para mantenernos a todos a salvo- dijo mientras yo caminaba escuchando su discurso- ¿acaso tu confías en Elijah? Porque yo no, es un Original no se puede confiar en él, la peor parte no podemos matarlo- dijo frustrado

-Todavía sigo esperando ansioso la parte de tu discurso en la que me explicas, como es que Jonathan Gilbert es la respuesta desesperada a todos nuestros problemas- dije

-El sabe sobre el sacrificio- dijo esto si me interesaba- Isobel le conto y dijo que conoce la manera para manter a Elena a salvo, y matar a Elijah.-concluyo

-¿Y cómo hacemos eso?- pregunte

-No quiere hablar al menos no conmigo- dijo Genial.

-Buen trabajo Stefan. De primera. Ahora tendré que hacerlo hablar como si no tuviera ya bastantes problemas- dije molesto

-Oye lamento lo de Rose- dijo

-¿Y eso qué? La conocí como cuanto ¿5 minutos?- dije tratando de dejar el tema

-Y te preocupabas por ella después de 5 minutos- dijo- ¿Y eso que significa?- decidí darle la respuesta que él quería

-Significa que me importa, que quiero convertirme en un hombre capaz de tener grandeza- dije aburrido- tu mejor vigila tu espalda, puede que vaya buscando mi propio peinado de súper héroe y te sigua los pasos, y Salí de la habitación. Oí que sonó el teléfono de Stefan algo de Caroline y el hombre lobo pero no tenía tiempo para eso

Llegue a la casa de Elena corriendo y cuando ella abrió entre como si fuera mi propia casa

-¿Dónde está John?- pregunte buscándolo hasta en la cocina.

-No los sé, se acaba de ir y recién destrozo a mi tía Jenna diciéndole, que es mi padre biológico, y después solo se fue- dijo fastidiada

-¿Así que ahora es de conocimiento público?- dije-

-Aparentemente- contesto algo afligida

-¿Estas bien?- ella asintió

-Jenna esta que no la calienta ni el sol, pero yo estoy bien- dijo- sabes Stefan cree que John está aquí para ayudarme- dijo tomando su café

-¿Y tú lo crees?- pregunte curioso

-Ni por un segundo- contesto

-Que bien porque yo tampoco- dije sonriendo.

-¿Y qué haremos?- me pregunto

-Matarlo – conteste como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-Damon- dijo con tono de advertencia,

-Estaba bromeando – dije- bueno lo decía un poco enserio- termine

-Damon- dijo bastante molesta

-Tranquila ahora soy el chico bueno ¿Recuerdas?- dijo acercándome peligrosamente a ella.

-¿Y eso significa?- dijo retrocediendo.

-Que tendré una calmada y civilizada charla con tu padre- dije y Salí de su casa.

-Voy contigo- dijo tomo su chaqueta sus llaves y su cartera y salió no llevaba ni medio escalón cuando mi teléfono sonó era Stefan

- _¿Damon?-_

_-_¿Ahora qué?- le pregunte molesto

_-Si hola- dijo_

-¿Querido hermanito?, ¿A que no adivinas de que están hablando los noticieros hoy-otra vez desde la mañana pensé, sabiendo que era autor de uno de los homicidios pero no me importaba

_-No me interesa Damon-_ me comentó y estaba fastidiado algo había pasado

-Hermanito querido pero que humor, ¿que acaso no te da gusto saber que tu hermano es una celebridad?- ¿Cómo podía ser tan sínico? Me pregunte o si espera soy yo mientras Elena me veía atónita.

_-aja- me dijo- ¿te puedo pedir un favor?- me pregunto_

_-_Claro para eso estamos los hermanos más grandes… claro solamente si después puedo cobrar el favor- le dije interesado y más si ese favor tenía que ver con arrancarle la cabeza a Jonathan Gilbert. Claro que después necesitaba uno a cambio digo solo por si acaso

_-Si después me puedes pedir el pago del favor- dije_

-Entonces tú dirás Stefan_-_ le dije

- _Necesito que vayas a la gasolinera y pidas que te den no se lo suficiente para llenar el tanque de un Aston Martini Vanquish_- me dijo. Que raro

-Estoy orgulloso de ti hermano ya muestras un poco de rebeldía se lo robaste a algún rico es un auto descontinuado ¿sabías?, me sorprendes creí que tu gusto era más clásico.- dije mordazmente, mientras Elena me veía atónita y parecía querer arrancarme el teléfono de las manos

- _No, no me lo robe Damon_- dijo cansado por el asunto_- una chica_- dijo y ni siquiera lo deje continuar. Aquí lo podía fastidiar un poco

_-_Asíque engañando a Elena tsk… muy mal Stefan pobre cuando se entere, ya tiene suficiente lidiando con un padre psicótico, que quiere matar a su yerno ¿no crees?_-_ dije mientras Elena me saltaba encima y me quería quitar el teléfono le puse la mano en la boca para que no hablara y Stefan no se diera cuenta que estaba conmigo

-_Cállate Damon se le descompuso el auto por falta de gasolina_- dijo

_-_ Haha hermano pues ¿por qué no le pones un poco de la tuya?-dije divertido, mientras Elena me golpeaba

_- no sabes que mejor pide una grúa, a una cosa más dile a Elena que vaya a la casa y que lleve ropa_- dijo

_-¿Así _que te gusta jugar a dos puntas? Si haces un trió ¿me les puedo unir?_-_ dije para molestarlo y Elena me golpeaba otra vez.

- _no seas idiota Damon_- dijo

_-_Calma hermanito estoy ahí en 15_- _dije

_- si te espero adiós.- _y colgó

-¿Qué Rayos fue eso?- dijo Elena una vez que se zafo de mi agarre

-No lo sé, ¿tienes ropa en la casa?- dije- en la mía y la de Stefan al ver que no entendía la pregunta la pobre, Asintió- Perfecto vámonos.

-¿Pero qué paso Damon?- decidí que iríamos caminando hasta la gasolinera, y comenze a arrástrala porque no caminaba, algo no me cuadraba

-Stefan encontró una chica varada en la carretera no se que hace ahí, después iremos a buscar a tu padre- dije- mientras cruzamos la calle la gasolinera estaba demasiado cerca

-¿Qué? ¿Como si no tuviéramos suficientes problemas ahora tenemos que ir a buscar a una chica varada?- dijo molesta

Lo mismo digo, llegamos a la gasolinera y tuve que ejercer la compulsión sobre el hombre de la grúa par que nos dejara llevárnosla, no quería que fuera con nosotros, subimos a la grúa mientras me dedique a pensar Stefan no nos molestaría con ir a rescatar a una chica cualquiera si no hubiera algo detrás de esto, Stefan tenía algo importante que decirnos, iba tan rápido que en menos de 10 minutos llegamos y lo que pude ver era a un chica vestida de novia, el vestido un poco enmarañado, bastante con el maquillaje corrido, la obra de caridad era un novia plantada. Genial

-¿Tienes que estar bromeando?- dijo- ¿Se caso? Yo lo mato- dijo Elena bajamos de la grúa y pude apreciar que a pesar de todo lo que tenia puesto era muy bella, hermosa Ojos café chocolate que te invitaban a fundirte en ellos, piel blanca y suave color crema, que te invitaba a tocarla, su cabello café, sus labios tan besables, sus mejillas, era adorable, pero se veía rota. Decidí soltar uno de mis comentarios para relajar el ambiente.

Vaya- dije cerrando la puerta de la grúa- Lo que nos faltaba mi hermanito adorado se escapo a las vegas, y ¿que sigue ahora?, contrato un abogado para el divorcio- dije mordaz más por el hecho de que estaba celoso de que Stefan la hubiera encontrado antes que yo. Espera ¿Celoso?

-Cállate Damon- dijo Elena pero por su expresión se le veía enojada- ¿Podrías explicarte Stefan?- dijo Elena mientras ella y yo nos acercábamos hacia ellos yo con más intención de estar cerca de la chica y Elena de Arrancarle la cabeza

-Yo lo lamento, me llamo Isabella, Bella – le va el nombre- es solo que, el auto se me quedo sin gasolina justo antes de entrar al pueblo, y Stefan me ayudo, yo lo siento si cause molestias, mejor me voy- dijo quise decirle que no había problema pero se tropezó Stefan hizo adema de agarrarla pero yo fui más rápido-Yo… lo lamento- dijo Bella nerviosa, tratando de zafarse lo más sutilmente de mi agarre - Soy muy torpe

-Pues para mí es un placer- dije, Bella alzo una ceja, idiota yo - Bueno no es un placer que seas torpe es… en fin es un placer atraparte… cuando… Soy Damon Salvatore- sonriendo intentando dejar el ataque traicionero de nervios- y creo que es mejor ya aclarado el punto de que Stefan no engaño a Elena que vayamos a la gasolinera- dije mientras camine hacia la grúa a enganchar el auto de bella, Stefan y Elena se alejaron a conversar y yo aprovechaba para oírlo todo, Bella dejo plantado a su novio por qué no se amaban más solo que ella era muy necia para reconocerlo, tuvo que escapar por que al parecer podían haberla obligado a casarse eso quería decir que estaba huyendo desde anoche, pero eso no era todo el novio era vampiro, ella tenía una mordida y cuando me di cuenta la cubrió, lo mejor de todo fue cuando me acerque a ella, y su corazón se detuvo, comenzó a respirar con dificultad y pude oler u excitación a kilómetros quise convertirla para mí en ese momento, en el camino le di un pañuelo para limpiarse ella comenzó a hacerlo como si fuera un ritual o algo, llegamos a la gasolinera y algo muy extraño paso cuando la grúa se movió y toda la gente se le quedo viendo ella quedo paraliza, la chica fuerte que vi en el camino se fue para dar paso a una niña pequeña, Stefan y yo tuvimos que sacudirla para hacerla reaccionar. La metimos en su auto y maneje hasta la casa seguía sin reaccionar, hasta que Elena la hizo volver en si y le debo agradecer por eso, estaba desesperado ya no sabía que hacer, Cuando entro Bella vio la casa maravillada pero pronto volvió su semblante frio.

_(Wake me up.  
>Wake me up inside.<br>I can't wake up.  
>Wake me up inside.<br>Save me.  
>Call my name and save me from the dark.<br>Wake me up.  
>Bid my blood to run.<br>I can't wake up.  
>Before I come undone.<br>Save me.  
>Save me from the nothing I've become.)<br>_

_Despiértame_

_Despiértame por dentro_

_No puede despertar_

_Despiértame por dentro_

_Sálvame_

_Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad_

_Despiértame_

_Ordena a mi sangre que corra_

_No puede despertar_

_Antes de terminar incompleta_

_Sálvame_

_Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido)_

-¿Dónde me puedo cambiar?- pregunto

-Hazlo en mi habitación- respondí automáticamente dejando a Stefan sorprendido pocas personas entran a mi cuarto, más bien nadie entra a mi cuarto la dirigí por las escaleras al último cuarto del tercer piso

-Aquí puedes cambiarte puedes ducharte si quieres y aquí está la ropa que Elena te trajo te quedaran bien, tomate tu tiempo- dije sonriendo ella solo sonrió, baje a reunirme con Stefan a velocidad vampírica.

-Ahora si dime textual- dije-¿Ella dijo la palabra vampiro?-

-Si cuando la encontré estaba gritando al mundo por que se había encontrado un vampiro y se había enamorado de el tontamente- dijo y cruzo lo brazos- después vi la cicatriz y es de un frio me pregunto cómo sobrevivió, estoy preocupado por ella- le gruñí y el abrió los ojos con sorpresa

-¿Celos?- dijo

-No te metas con ella- le conteste acercándome peligrosamente a el

-No lo iba a hacer- dijo Stefan

-Ok, Basta- dijo Elena- además, tenemos otros problemas si ella sabe de vampiros como vamos a hablar con ella para intentar, averiguar si sabe algo sobre Klaus, y lo más importante porque se parece a Katherine, bueno a mí como sea, además tenemos que resolver lo de John, y tu ¿Qué hacías en los bosques Stefan?- este iba a responder pero fuimos interrumpidos por los llantos y gritos de Bella llamando a Elena

ELENA- grito una angustia me invadió iba a correr pero el dolor me pasmo y Elena y Stefan fueron muy rápidos el problema era que la casa era muy grande y mi cuarto estaba lejos- ELENA, ELENA- seguía gritando y me comenze a mover Bella sufría y yo también cuando llegue Elena y Stefan estaban también ahí- ELENA, ELENA, ELENA.

-¿QUE PASA?- dijo hiperventilando Elena ya que ella era humana y había corrido muy rápido para llegar.- Bella ¿Estas bien?- pregunto preocupada. Era Obvio que Bella no estaba bien y me mataba

-No- dijo desolada- no lo estoy, necesito tu ayuda, ayúdame- dijo. Quería decirle que yo la podía ayudar pero tenía la impresión que necesitaba la ayuda de una mujer

-Si claro… ¿a qué?- dijo pero se le notaba la desesperación y entro al cuarto seguida por Stefan que parecía mortificado como si estuviera viendo a su hermana la peor de las torturas, y yo que quería arrancarle el corazón a quien la hizo sufrir así y arrancarle ese dolor sería capaz de sentirlo yo por ella con tal de no verla llorar ¿Pero qué me pasa?

-Quítamelo- dijo señalando el cierre del vestido parecía desesperada por quitárselo como si este le pesara toneladas, como si le quemara. Como si la asfixiara y la estuviera drenando. Ella NECESITABA quitarse ese vestido.

-¿Qué?- dijo Elena pero ante la mirada desesperada de bella dijo- está bien, solo déjame sacar a los chicos del…

-¡QUITAMELO YA!- grito bella ese grito nos hizo saltar a Stefan y a mi- ¡YA NO PUEDO! QUITAMELO… QUITAMELO- dijo perdiendo la cordura Elena se acerco corriendo y comenzó a luchar con el cierre ya que bella no dejaba de moverse- QUITAMELO, YA NO PUEDO YA NO QUIERO, NECESITO ACABAR CON ESTO QUITAMELO- grito las lagrimas bajaban por su rostro ella estaba desesperada por salir de ese vestido, Stefan se acerco intentando calmarla pero ella no se dejaba.

-YA ESTA- dijo Elena y el vestido cayo dejando a la vista su cuerpo que de haber sido descubierto en otra situación me habría causado un gran problema– ya esta- dijo Elena- y se dejo caer mientras Elena la consolaba y la abrazaba acariciándole el pelo y le decía- tranquila, ya paso…. Se acabo… Se acabo.- le decía angustiada.

-Bella- dije y me acerque lentamente, y me agache a su lado Elena me dio una mirada de advertencia al parecer Bella se había ganado el amor de Elena, y si le hacía algo Elena me odiaría por siempre pero no más que yo mismo, Asentí- Bells Cariño ven- la tome entre mis brazos ante la mirada de sorpresa de Stefan y Elena, se zafo de Elena y apretó sus Brazos al redor de mi cuello me senté en la cama y la puse en mi regazo- ahora quiero que respires – le dije- inhala, exhala concéntrate en mi voz- hizo lo que le dije y sus llanto ceso pasaron 10 minutos hasta que se tranquilizo por completo y cuando se dio cuenta de su estado de desnudez, se puso extremadamente roja y se bajo de mi regazo para irse corriendo detrás de Elena quien la recibió con un abrazo como si fuera su madre y la cubrió con su cuerpo.

-Yo gracias Damon, es solo que estoy semidesnuda, pero yo este…- dijo nerviosa y Roja

-Está bien- dije- Por qué no te das una ducha y dejas que Elena te ayude- le dije ella asintió al igual que Elena, Stefan y yo salimos del cuarto, y nos dirigimos a la sala.

-Nunca vi a alguien sufrir así, es lo que no entiendo ¿Si quería tanto a su novio porque se escapo?- dijo Stefan

-Es obvio- dije- Se siente culpable, defraudada solo.- dije yo

-Pareces conocerla muy bien dijo Stefan levantando una ceja mientras yo me servía un vaso de Whisky.

-Conozco el sentimiento- le conteste mordaz y vacié mi vaso de un solo trago intentando dormir mis emociones con el- Tenemos que hablar con ella, y sacarle todo lo que pueda y si vemos que miente pues le sacare la verdad a mi manera.

-A veces, puedes ser un verdadero idiota- dijo Stefan lo sabía, Bella apareció, enfundada en unos jeans azules ajustados que marcaban sus piernas, una blusa roja de manga larga que se ajustaba a sus curvas, y su cabello suelto, largo hasta la cintura era una diosa, ella se sonrojo ante mi mirada.

-Elena me dijo que quieren hablar conmigo- dijo ella tímida.

-Si Bella escucha seré, directo, cuando te encontré te escuche gritar, y ahí algo… que llamo mi atención, dijiste que tu novio era un vampiro- la cara de Bella perdió todo color,- y también la mordida, ¿Quién eres Bella?.

-Yo…- dijo ella muy nervios- mejor me voy- corrió hacia la salida pero yo se lo impedí y me puse enfrente de ella en forma Vampírica, mis ojos se volvieron rojos, con las venas rodeándoles, y mis colmillos se extendieron.

-Tú no vas a ningún lado- le dije, ella retrocedió asustada y choco contra un mueble, Idiota la asuste. Genial ahora te va a tener miedo, iba a poner mi cara normal por así decirlo pero ella hizo algo que nos dejo a todos sorprendidos se trago su miedo y se acerco lentamente, quedando solo a centímetros de distancia, puso sus manos en mi rostros, y comenzó a pasarlas alrededor de mis ojos, observándolos, su tacto me calmo, y automáticamente mi cara volvió a ser normal, mientras ella sonreía fascinada. Stefan parecía nervioso, y Elena parecía querer alejarla de mi para que no le hiciera daño, no se lo haría nunca a ella era la primera persona que veía algo en mi más que la cara de un vampiro, bajo sus manos de mi rostro y extrañe su tacto ella sonrió, y sus ojos brillaban fascinados. La quería conmigo, para siempre.

_Now that I know what I'm without  
>you can't just leave me.<br>Breathe into me and make me real  
>bring me to life.<em>

_Ahora que sé lo que soy sin ti no puedes simplemente dejarme_

_Respira en mí y hazme real tráeme a la vida_

-Eres hermoso- dijo, ella era todo un caso- ¿entonces ustedes son vampiros?- pregunto, yo asentí- ¿Cómo?- dijo girándose a Stefan en busca de una explicación.

-Somos diferentes a los fríos- dijo Stefan- según la leyenda había un vampiro como nosotros normal llamado Aro- bella abría los ojos con sorpresa pero o dijo nada dejo que Stefan siguiera con su relato mientras nos sentábamos en el sofá y Stefan y Elena en las sillas de enfrente- un día recorría los bosques de Italia, cuando una serpiente de piel brillosa y veneno doloroso lo mordió, su veneno era letal, pero sus sistema de vampiro adapto el veneno a su sistema, dándole paso a una dolorosa transformación, tres días después el despertó, era distinto, era más fuerte, su piel más gruesa, brillaba bajo el sol, más no se quemaba y tenía los ojos rojos en un estado permanente se parecía a la serpiente que lo había mordido, decidió ir a visitar a su líder, pero este lo mando eliminar por ser una abominación a la naturaleza- Stefan soltó una risa sarcástica- pero el escapó cuando llego a su aldea descubrió que todos estaban muertos, incluso sus padres, menos sus hermanos menores, que estaban agonizantes, Aro tomó una decisión, los mordió el corazón de sus hermanos comenzó a latir a una velocidad desesperante, hasta que la transformación termino, y ellos se fueron a un pueblo lejano, por lo que se ahora se hacen llamar los Vulturi pero no se sabe donde están, se dice que se esconden de nuestra especie, para evitar su exterminio.

-Entonces no se esconden de lo humanos- dijo Bella todos volteamos a verla- Yo los conozco son tres Aro, Cayo y Marco, están en Italia Volterra, son una especie de realeza Vampírica, su labor es proteger el secreto de los humanos, aunque ahora sé que se esconden de ustedes, de hecho la última vez que los vi me amenazaron de muerte a menos de que me convirtiera en uno de ellos- sentí la ira crecer por mi cuerpo.

-¿Cómo los conoces?- pregunto Elena-

- Fui a rescatar a Edward, de sus deseos suicidas- dijo Bella molesta, pero ¿Quién carajos era Edward?, bella se dio cuenta- Mi ex novio- yo gruñí pero ella sonrío- Tal vez debería contarles mi historia, me mude a Forks cuando mi madre se volvió a casar, solo tenía 17, fui a vivir con mi padre, ahí conocí a los Cullen, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie ella me ayudo a escapar- esa es mi favorita pensé- Emmett, Alice, Jasper y Edward, me enamore de el desde el momento en que lo vi pero me sentí inferior a él como si estar con él fuera algo que yo no merecía, él dice que primero me odio, después tuvo curiosidad por mi verán los Cullen tienen dones, dones que tienes como humano, para cuando te vuelves vampiro se amplifican, Carlisle su control, Esme su Bondad, Rosalie su Belleza y tenacidad, Emmett su Fuerza, Alice sus visiones, Jasper puede reconocer tus emociones y manipularlas, y Edward puede leer las mentes, todas menos la mía, eso lo hizo sentir curiosidad, después se enamoro

-¿Por qué te odiaba?- pregunto Elena

-Soy su Tua Cantante- dijo a así que por eso la odiaba estúpido

-¿Su qué?- pregunto Elena

-La sangre de Bella canta para El, es la sangre preferida es como la droga personal de cada vampiro.- dijo Stefan

-La cuestión es que comenzamos a salir todo iba bien un día estábamos jugando en un campo, cuando un grupo de nómadas llegó, eran tres James, Victoria, y Laurent, James se obsesiono con mi sangre y más al ver que era la protegida de un vampiro, comenzó un juego una casería- nos fuimos de Forks y Edward fue a perseguir a James pero este era muy listo, me puso una trampa me hizo creer que tenía a mi madre y que la iba a matar si no iba con él, cuando llegue resulta que no había nadie comenzó a golpearme mientras me grababa era parte de su plan para que Edward se vengara- con cada palabra de Bella mi cuerpo se retorcía ante la posibilidad de poder perderla, Stefan y Elena también parecían consternados y se tomaban la mano la soledad me embargo, sentí una mano tomar la mía y después bella me sonrío- Me rompió una pierna, tres costillas y me mordió.

-¿Cómo sobreviviste?- le pregunto Stefan

-Edward llegó estucho los pensamientos de James, lo mató, y después succiono el veneno de mi sistema- ok el vampiro no me caía tan mal- el dijo que no quería que me convirtiera en un monstruo sin alma como el- y volvía a caerme mal, Pasó el tiempo pero seguíamos con la amenaza de Victoria quería matarme, Ojo por Ojo, Diente por diente, en este caso pareja por pareja Edward mato a James, y ella me mataría a mi-inconscientemente apreté su mano como si esto me asegurara el hecho de que Bella segaría aquí- en mi cumpleaños 18, me corte con el papel su hermano Jasper, teanía problemas con controlarse, ellos son vegetarianos toman sangre de animales.

-Ha hermano esto puede ayudar a tu conciencia, no eres el único que mata Bambi´s- dije, Bella alzó una ceja y Stefan rodo los ojos- Stefan es vegetariano.

-Bueno, su hermano quiso matarme fue un error, pero Edward se lo tomo muy enserio, días después me dejo abandonada en los bosques diciendo que no era buena para el, y que lo olvidaría, pase meses como muerta en vida, hasta que llego Jacob- sentí una mezcla de coraje y celos

_Wake me up.  
>Wake me up inside.<br>I can't wake up.  
>Wake me up inside.<br>Save me.  
>Call my name and save me from the dark.<br>Wake me up.  
>Bid my blood to run.<br>I can't wake up.  
>Before I come undone.<br>Save me.  
>Save me from the nothing I've become.)<em>

Despiértame

Despiértame por dentro

_No puede despertar_

_Despiértame por dentro_

_Sálvame_

_Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad_

_Despiértame_

_Ordena a mi sangre que corra_

_No puede despertar_

_Antes de terminar incompleta_

_Sálvame_

_Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido)_

-Me despertó, se volvió mi mejor amigo, el es un hombre lobo- dijo, Elena jadeo y Stefan hablo.

-Bella. Los hombre lobo jóvenes son muy peligrosos.- dijo Stefan, Bella se levanto irritaba

-Agh. Todos dicen eso, Jacob no es peligroso es más me protegió cuando Laurent intento matarme, bajo las ordenes de Victoria y después ella misma regresó para matarme, ocasionando la muerte de alguien de la reserva, el siempre estuvo ahí siempre, y yo nunca lo vi como más que una amigo- dijo Bella con culpabilidad, Elena se paro y le acaricio la mejilla.

-¿Loa amabas verdad?- Bella asintió, quise matar a alguien.

-Pero él se fue, un día salte de un acantilado, me había vuelto adicta a la adrenalina los chicos de la reserva lo hacían y no les pasaba nada, claro ellos eran lobos pero no lo… pensé- gruñí, y ella se sonrojo- Casi me ahogo peo Jacob me salvó, Alice la hermana de Edward me vio saltar pero nunca me vio salir, ella no puede ver a los lobos, asumió que estaba muerta y le dijo a Edward algo no le cuadraba, así que Alice vino a buscarme, y Edward con los Vulturi a que lo matarán por qué no concibió una existencia sin mí, cuando vía Alice me morí de alegría mi amiga había vuelto, era mi mejor amiga- dijo bella

-Bella- dijo Stefan- ¿Alice es la chica que me contaste, la que era capaz de obligarte a casarte con Edward si descubría que intentabas huir?- dijo Stefan ella Asintió, pero Elena parecía escandalizada, y yo estaba molesto que clase de personas eran esos Cullen.- Alguien que no te deja tomar tus propias decisiones no es tu amigo, no te sientas mal por ella **(N/A: Gracias a suspiroscullen)**

-Gracias- dijo Bella en fin, cuando me entere de que Edward se quería matar la parte necia de mi reacciono seguía queriendo a Edward pero era muy terca para darme cuenta que no lo amaba, deje a Jacob con el corazón roto y fui a Italia, llegue a tiempo salve a Edward, y los Vulturi me dijeron que tenía un año para convertirme, volvimos Jacob dejo de hablarme todavía no me daba cuenta que lo amaba, me gradué se acercaba mi transformación, pero Victoria volvió esta vez con un ejército, Los Cullen y los Quiletes lobos, se unieron contra ellos, y Edward mató a Victoria ese día le di el no definitivo a Jacob, ese día mi corazón se rompió pero era muy necia para darme cuenta yo me aferraba a Edward porque era mi puerto seguro quería ser un vampiro y el me daba la oportunidad, fui egoísta alimente una amor que no existía, por capricho en fin el día de la boda si no fuera por Rose, ahorita estaría casada e infeliz, y no con ustedes- Bella sonrió y abrazo a Elena- Ahora ¿Cuál es su historia?

-Por dónde empezar Bella- dijo Stefan- tal vez por Klaus, el es un Original, uno o más bien el primero de los vampiros del mundo, la diferencia entre él y nosotros, es que él no se puede matar o al menos hasta ahora no hemos averiguado una manera de matarlo, también esta Elijah, pero la historia empieza con Klaus- Bella parecía confundida ante la mención del nombre luego se tomo la cabeza en signo de dolor.

-¿bella estas bien?- pregunte desesperado.

-Si es solo un dolor de cabeza- dijo- aunque ese nombre Klaus me suena familiar, no lo se tal vez Carlisle lo menciono alguna vez, el le encantaba investigar- pero esa mentira no se la creyó ni ella, esto era raro,

-Bueno Klaus está aquí para romper la maldición del sol y la luna- Bella tenía escrito el ¿Qué? En toda su cara- Una Antigua maldición Azteca Los vampiros y los lobos solían caminar libres por la tierra, hasta que un chaman con ayuda de las brujas lanzaron una maldición sobre estas especies, desde entonces los vampiros se queman en el sol, y los lobos solo se convierten en luna llena.

-Pero eso es estúpido- dijo Bella- Los lobos se convierten a voluntad al menos Jacob lo hacía.

-Entonces no era un lobo era un cambiador de forma- dije yo

-¿Cambiador de forma?- dijo bella.

-Si es una especie de mago.. por así decirlos esta en los genes la primera transformación debió ser en forma de lobos, pero si ellos entrenaran el gen se convertirían en lo que quisieran- aclare Bella asintió

-Bueno la piedra lunar que es esta- dijo Stefan extendiéndosela a Bella y ella la tomo analizando la gran piedra blanca- conserva la maldición, para romperla, se necesita hacer un sacrificio, uno de sangre- bella se estremeció- se necesita una bruja para romper la maldición, la sangre de un vampiro, la de un lobo y la de la Doppleganger o Doble Petrova.

-¿Doppleganger?- dijo Bella

-Esa sería yo- dijo Elena y Bella perdió el color- Cuando las brujas activaron la maldición decidieron sacrificar la sangre de una humana le hicieron un hechizo y una vez cada 500 años una doble de la mujer sacrificada renacería, La muchacha era un Petrova, de mis ancestros por así llamarlos, La primera fue Katherina Petrova, Katherine, ella nació en Bulgaria y tuvo un hijo fuera del matrimonio, así fue como se mantuvo el linaje, ya que según los libros Katherine fue la última Petrova, Ella conoció a Klaus y se enamoro pero cuando descubrió para que la quería huyo, con la piedra lunar y se convirtió en vampiro, Klaus furioso al ver sus intentos frustrados mató a toda su familia, en venganza, ella convirtió a Damon y a Stefan.- Bella volvió a vernos alternativamente.

-Katherine llego a nuestras vidas, en 1864, mi padre la tomo bajo su protección alegando que era la hija de un amigo muy querido, ella nos enamoro a los dos o nos hizo creer que la amábamos, mediante la compulsión- dijo Stefan

-¿Compulsión?- pregunto Bella

-Es una especie de control mental, hacer que las personas hagan lo que quieras, al menos de que tengas verbena en tu sistema, es una plata que es mortal para nosotros nos quema casi tanto como el sol.

-Inténtalo- Stefan quedo anonadado- quiero ver si tu tampoco puedes afectarme

-Bella somos distintas especies- dije yo, no me gustaba que me compararan con los vampiros brillantes.

-Inténtalo- dijo, me acerque a ella Elena me miro con advertencia, levante el rostro de Bella y mire firmemente sus hermosas orbes chocolates.

-Bésame- le ordene. Por favor no seas inmune.

-No funciona lo siento- dijo ella avergonzada roja y algo ¿decepcionada? Maldita sea

-Eso es muy raro en fin, Katherine nos hizo odiarnos, para pelear por ella, ella disfrutaba de vernos pelear por ella, pero entonces todo el pueblo se entero de la existencia de los vampiros bueno al menos el consejo, del cual eran parte, las familias fundadoras, Los Forbes, Los Loockwood, Los Gilbert y Los Salvatore, si mi padre era del consejo, y Katherine lo sabía ellos querían quemar a los vampiros, así que, Emily Bennett era una bruja al servicio de Katherine, que hizo un trato con Damon proteger su linaje a cambio de salvar a Katherine, pero Katherine cambio la piedra lunar por su libertad aun cuando todos sus amigos murieran, fue sacada del pueblo por el mismo líder del consejo, el Alcalde Loockwood, nosotros morimos intentando salvarla inútilmente, para volverte vampiro necesitas sangre de uno en su sistema y después morir, nosotros habíamos estado con Katherine. Cuando despertamos ya éramos vampiros.

-Perra- dijo Bella, después se sonrojo,

-Si- dije yo- llevo pensando eso los últimos 145 años- y sonreí.

-Y la segunda soy yo- dijo Elena- Klaus quiere mi sangre para romper la maldición, y así liberar a los vampiros del sol, pero dejar a los lobos atados a la luna hacerlos sus esclavos.- termino Elena.

-¿Y no hay nada que se pueda hacer?- dijo Bella

-Hasta ahora no- dije yo- pero Elena hizo algo muy inteligente, vera ella hizo un trato con Elijah se mantiene a salvo para después ser enviada como cerdo al matadero, a cambio de protegernos.

-Fue la única solución que encontré para sacar a Stefan de la tumba- dijo Elena- hay una tumba en la cual está encerrada Katherine una tumba en donde se supone debió de estar encerrada los últimos 145 años, ella tenía la piedra lunar, y la necesitábamos así que la encerramos pero ningún vampiro podría entrar, porque no pueden salir, así que mi hermano Jeremy lo intento, pero Katherine casi lo mata y Stefan entro para salvarlo, Bonnie Bennett mi amiga, no lo pudo sacar era llevar sus poderes al borde y podía morir así que hice el trato, con Elijah.

-Ok. Esperen, esto es muy raro- dijo bella confundida-primero, hay algo raro en todo esto, me refiero a por qué ese tal Klaus está tan desesperado por romper esa maldición y ¿Bennett? ¿Cómo Emily Bennett y las brujas de Bennett?

-¿Qué sabes de ellas?- pregunte

-Bueno siempre me gusto leer sobre las brujas y todo eso, dijo Bella, mi madre tenía muchos libros que mi tía le dio los libros con esas historia, a mi madre nunca le gustaron pero empiezo a creer que la verdadera intención de mi tía era que yo los leyera ella era una persona muy enérgica- bella sonrió- en fin ella está muerta ahora, pero los libros hablaban de muchas generaciones y clanes de brujas unos de ellos, los Bennett de hecho se y por muy buena fuente de que 100 brujas del clan Bennett fueron quemadas vivas aquí en Virginia. Termino Bella

-No sabía eso- Stefan- y probablemente Bonnie tampoco, justo ahora tenemos problemas más grandes cuando te encontré estaba buscando a Tyler, se entero de que mataste a Mason- dijo mirándome- y ahora está en peligro de que lo mates o haga algo estúpido a Caroline, tengo que ir a buscarlo, y ustedes a hablar con John- dijo Stefan

-¿John?- pregunto bella

-Si el es mi padre biológico, mis verdaderos padres los que me amaron murieron en un accidente, toda la vida crecí creyendo que John era mi tío, y mi madre…

-No hay tiempo para esto la interrumpí- dije – Vámonos

-Espera Stefan- dijo Bella- Puedo serte de ayuda se lidiar con hombres lobo y no me puedo quedar aquí sentada sin hacer nada.

-Si puedes y lo Harás- dije yo- tienes que quedarte a salvo, no tienes por qué involucrarte.

-Para no involúcrame Damon- dijo Bella caminando hacia mi poniéndome nervioso pero intente ocultarlo- no tendría que haberme enterado de nada, cosa que no sucede, voy a ir, Stefan Vámonos, y salieron de la casa, dejándome muy enojado y celoso. Soy un idiota.

**Tercero POV**

Stefan y Bella, se dirigieron a la mansión Loockwood ya que después de analizarlo pon un rato, decidieron que lo más probable era que Tyler estuviera ahí, Bella estaba todavía bastante a trajeada por la información que acababa de recibir haría esto por Elena, que se había ganado su cariño de una manera sorprendentemente rápida, por Stefan que era su amigo y que a pesar de conocerlo por unas horas lo consideraba ya como su hermano, y por Damon, Damon aquel chico guapo de ojos azules que parecía estar enterrado en una profunda oscuridad, a Bella siempre le había gustado lo violento del amor, por eso leía a Emily Bronte y Jane Austen por que describan la naturaleza, del amor Bella quería ser aquella que sacara a Damon de la oscuridad en la que se encontraba, y ella quería que fuera Damon el que la sacara de la suya.

Stefan por otro lado estaba angustiado, había muchas cosas pasando por su cabeza en ese momento como por ejemplo que ahora Elijah tenía la piedra lunar gracias a que Bonnie confió en Luka su nuevo amigo brujo y les robo la piedra, y eso lo ponía dos pasos atrás, Elena que hizo el trato con Elijah prácticamente recibiendo la muerte con los brazos abiertos, Y ahora Bella había algo misterioso alrededor de ella como si fuera más de lo que aparentaba, Stefan se preocupaba por ella en poco tiempo se había vuelto como la hermana que siempre deseo tener. Pero nunca pudo, entre estos pensamientos llegaron caminado entre el bosque a la mansión Loockwood de la cual Bella vio salir una mujer rubia y le pregunto a Stefan quien era.

-Ella es Jules, es una mujer lobo, intento matar a Damon en venganza por lo que le hizo a Mason, pero Rose se atravesó, ella era una amiga de Damon, acaba de morir- dijo Stefan, Bella se sintió terrible por Damon lo extrañaba.

_Bring me to life.  
>I've been living a lie<br>there's nothing inside.  
><em>_Bring me to life._

_Tráeme a la vida._

_He estado viviendo una mentira._

_No hay nada adentro._

_Tráeme a la vida._

Bella había descubierto algo muy importante y es que hasta el día de hoy había estado viviendo una realidad que no era la suya pero al ver a Damon sintió algo que no sentía hace mucho tiempo

-Está aquí- dijo Stefan Bella al ser interrumpida en sus pensamientos se sintió desconcertada pero pronto entendió que Stefan hablaba de Tyler- Esta en su despacho, subiremos por la pared ahí que entrar por la ventana.

-¿Por qué por la ventana? Digo que tiene de malo la puerta, es mejor más amplia, lo mejor de todo está en el piso- dijo Bella, Stefan solo rio

-Porque no nos dejara pasar, aunque pueda entrar a voluntad- dijo pero al ver la cara confundida de Bella aclaro- a cierto no te he explicado está parte, nosotros tenemos que ser invitados a una casa para pasar una vez que nos han invitado podemos entrar y Salí a nuestro antojo.

-¿Así que es cierto?- pregunto Bella- ¿Las estacas, la verbena lo del sol, los ataúdes?, ¿Cómo no se queman?- dijo Bella sintiéndose estúpida ella había visto la cama de Damon era obvio que no dormían en ataúdes mientras caminaban Stefan tuvo que contener la carcajada

-Usamos estos anillos, estas hechizados por una bruja, son de lapislázuli- dijo Stefan enseñándole el anillo a Bella, si morimos con una estaca en el corazón o quemados, la verbena si, solo cambiamos el rostro cuando nos da… hambre, y no dormimos en camas, también podemos cambiar de forma niebla, o cuervos incluso algunos en perros, o tigres pero solo los más poderosos pueden, y no podemos atravesar corrientes de agua.- durante todo el discurso Stefan ya había cargado a Bella y habían aterrizado en el balcón de la ventana del despacho de Tyler Bella sintió, que el corazón se le iba del vértigo saltar era aún más aterrorizante que correr.

Adentro, Tyler buscaba en su Laptop toda la información que podía sobre lobos, se sentía decepcionado de Caroline se había enamorado de ella pero ella le había mentido, por otra parte el no quería la ayuda de Jules no confiaba en ella, de pronto sintió una presencia eran Stefan y otra chica la cual jamás había visto en su vida.

A Bella se le encogió el corazón ese muchacho era tan parecido a su Jacob, pero no la tentaba como Jacob quizás era cosa de personalidad y no de físico. Tyler quiso correr, pero Stefan se puso enfrente de el,

-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Y quién eres tú?- le pregunto a Bella

-Soy Bella Swan- dijo bella con una sonrisa

-Eres vampira- dijo Tyler afirmándolo

-No, Soy humana, no deberías juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas Tyler- dijo Bella

Se oyó una mujer bajando las escaleras y llamando a su hijo.

-TYLER- el muchacho tomo la oportunidad para correr pero Stefan se lo impidió, tomándolo del cuello y empujándolo contra la pared lastimándolo, y dejando que su rostro tomara su forma vampírica una forma que el odiaba, Bella sorprendida por el cambio de Stefan y algo asustada decidió, guardarse su miedo e intervenir intentando separar a los dos muchachos con su débil fuerza humana,

-Ni una palabra- le dijo Stefan a Tyler

-No…puedo… respirar- dijo Tyler

-Stefan. Basta suéltalo lo estas lastimando Stefan- susurro Bella

-TYLER, ME VOY AL MEMORIAL- grito la mujer se escucho como se acercaba al despacho para después alejarse, Stefan aflojo el agarre del chico una vez que oyó a la madre de Tyler salir y le dijo con una última advertencia al chico.

-¿Qué le paso a Mason?- pregunto Tyler

Stefan no contesto, por lo que el chico se gano otro empujón contra la pared y bella intervino

-Stefan, suéltalo Basta- dijo Bella, Stefan lo dejo ir

-No me hagas lastimarte, No hay luna llena no eres rival para mi- le dijo con la voz más fría que pudo.

Bella le pregunto al chico si estaba bien a lo cual este asintió y decidió sentarse antes de que Stefan le arrancara el cuello.

Jules iba caminando por un bosque en Wickery Falls, hasta que dio con un camper.

-¿Brady?- dijo ella asustada al no ver a nadie, cuando sintió unas manos, rodearle la cintura y girarla para besarla.- Gracias por venir.

-¿Estas segura que estos son los vampiros que mataron a Mason?- pregunto el hombre

-Positivo- dijo ella- Debemos tener cuidado, estos vampiros son peligrosos

-No me da miedo un vampiro- dijo este

-Ya lo sé, pero quiero al chico, más de lo que quiero la venganza- dijo esta dándole un piquito en los labios.

-Yo digo, vamos por ambos- dándole un beso profundo a la mujer.

Jeremy acababa de tener, una acalorada conversación con su tío John, le ofreció incluso su anillo que lo protege de los inmortales, con tal de que se fuera y dejara a su hermana en paz, porque Elena era su hermana y ella había hecho mucho por el y era tiempo de que se lo devolviera, vio caminar a Bonnie y le sonrió cuando esta fue abordada, por el Dr. Martin Salem papa de Luka

Hola Bonnie- le dijo este, Bonnie enojada le contesto de la manera más antipática posible

No tengo nada que decirle Dr. Martin, o a su hijo, me traicionaron- dijo Bonnie.

Entiendo. Debes estar confundida sobre nosotros- dijo el muy calmado

Para nada, confié en Luka y me traiciono, Elena me dijo que estaban trabajando para Elijah así que hágase un favor y no mienta.

-Tal vez estemos ayudando a Elijah pero eso no significa que no estemos cuidándote a ti- dijo Bonnie se volvió ya bastante enojada por el asunto.

-Hágame un favor y ahórreme toda es basura sobre la lealtad de las brujas- dijo Bonnie

-Puede que no creas lo que voy a decir pero Elijah es un hombre de palabra, puedes confiar en él y que Mantendrá a Elena, a ti y a todos sus amigos protegidos.- Bonnie alzo el mentón y lo miro desafiante

-Tiene razón. No lo creo- dijo ella Jeremy decidió intervenir

-¿Hay algún problema?- pregunto el chico,

-No, ninguno- contesto el Bonnie, y se fue, con Jeremy mientras este la abrazaba

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Jeremy.

-Más mentiras- dijo Bonnie no tan segura

En otra Parte de Mystic Falls, en Mystic Grill para ser más exactos se encontraba Jenna la tía de Elena y Alaric, intentando evitar de todas las maneras posibles, que Jonathan Gilbert el padre de Elena se sentara en su mesa;

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Jenna alterada por el cinismo de John- Tu eres el padre biológico de mi sobrina, la hija adoptiva de mi hermana muerta, y su madre es la difunta esposa de mi novio- dijo señalando a Alaric.

Cuando, Elena y Damon entraron por la puerta.

- Todo lo que queremos es respuestas, Damon no vayas a hacer nada estúpido- le pidió Elena

-Pero hacer lo estúpido es lo divertido Elena- dijo Damon

-Damon por favor, solo te pido que nos mantengamos juntos, Recuerda se el mejor hombre- dijo sonriéndole este Acto irrito a Damon Elena seguía insistiendo en querer que el cambiara pero el quería que fuera otra persona de ciertos ojos color chocolate, quien Hiciera eso, opto por son reírle y asentir.

_Frozen inside without your touch,  
>without your love, darling.<br>Only you are the life among the dead_

_Congelada por dentro sin tu roce, sin tu amor, querido._

_Solo tu eres la vida entre la muerte_

-John… AMIGO- dijo Damon impregnando todo el sarcasmo posible en la voz- ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Te enteraste que soy líder del consejo?- dijo Damon

-Si- contesto John encontrando las intenciones de Damon- Con permiso -y se fue dejando a un muy furioso Damon

Mientras en la mansión Loockwood estaba Stefan intentando convencer a Tyler de que no tenía por que ser tan malo con Caroline, y Bella comenzaba a desesperarse ante la necedad del chico por culpar a la amiga de Elena y Stefan, y cuando Bella se desesperaba no era nada bueno.

-Mira Tyler- dijo Stefan- acerca de Caroline, no importan sus defectos, yo la conozco es mi mejor amiga y puedes estar seguro de que cuando ella entra y presiona, en tiempos difíciles vas a quererla a tu lado, ella es tu amiga deja de ser un idiota y se arréglate con ella- dijo Stefan con su usual tono calmado.

-¿pero que no los Hombre lobo y los vampiros son enemigos?- Bella toco el punto límite de su paciencia.

-Agh esa es una idea estúpida, la verdad Tyler te creí más listo- contesto Bella.

-Lo que Bella intenta decir- dijo Stefan intentando arreglar la situación sin poder negar que ella tenía razón – es que no tiene por qué ser así, Vamos a la misma escuela, tenemos los mismos amigos, somos amigos, tenemos el mismo secreto, puede funcionar, quiero que esto funcione Tyler- dijo, Bella comenzó a rodear el sofá para llegar a Stefan cuando el celular de Tyler sonó, Tyler reconoció el Número y presa del pánico comenzó a pedir ayuda, Stefan se abalanzo sobre el pero Tyler movió el teléfono justo en dirección a Bella quien se lo arrebato y colgó con la furia brotándole por el cuerpo, EESTABAN INTENTANDO AYUDARLE A MANTENERSE CON VIDA pensó ella.

-¿De quién es este número?- dijo bella enseñándole el teléfono-¿DE QUIEN?- grito Bella, tal vez ella no lo noto pero Stefan y Tyler si los ojos se volvieron más oscuros, y hubiese parecido como si su aura se oscureciera, Stefan se quedo clavado en su lugar, y Tyler respondió.

-Jules- la mujer lobo loca pensó Bella, sintió miedo de poder fallarle a Elena o Stefan y por eso reacciono como lo hizo, con su semblante más frio, le dio una bofetada a Tyler esperando lastimarse, pues una vez lo hizo y se rompió una muñeca sorprendentemente no le paso nada

-Eso, fue increíblemente estúpido- dijo Bella- Estamos intentando protegerte, evitar que te maten, no hagas que me arrepienta, y se dio la vuelta, Stefan se quedo ahí recuperándose por unos minutos había visto a Katherine Pierce, en las acciones de su amiga Bella y esto lo había dejado anonadado.

Jules que escucho los grito de Tyler decidió que tenía que recuperarlo y fue con su novio

-Tenemos un problema- dijo

En Mystic Grill Damon vio la oportunidad perfecta para abordar a John.

-Así que John, he oído que sabes cómo matar a un original- dijo Damon

-Sí pero ¿cómo se que eres de fiar?- pregunto este

-Vamos John, soy yo- contesto Damon, John solo sonrió y decidió prender una vela en honor a los muertos que llevaban semanas abundando el pueblo

-Los originales, pueden usar la compulsión en los vampiros, ¿quién me garantiza que no la van a usar en ti?, por lo que se Elijah la uso en Katherine por eso sigue en la tumba, y tu hermano afuera- dijo John cruzándose de brazos, Damon con aspecto despreocupado prendió un fosforo

-Eso es porque la Verbena abandono su sistema, Stefan y yo estamos llenos- dijo este apagando el fosforo

-¿Están tomando verbena?- pregunto John curioso

-Un gusto adquirido, mucho dolor pero se vive con él. Ahora veo que no estas usando ese preciado anillo tuyo que hace que aunque te mate regreses, así que ¿Por qué no mejor empiezas a hablar?, o te matare mientras duermes- dijo susurrándole en el oído

-¿Esa es tu mejor manera de convencerme que estamos en el mismo barco?, primero necesito saber que puedo confiar en ti Damon para proteger a mi hija y a tu preciada nueva amiguita- Damon sintió que el peso se le iba a los pies- Si Damon yo lo sé todo y ahora fue el turno de el de susurrarle- Nos vemos luego, se fue Damon comenzó a preocuparse ¿Por qué tendrían que proteger a Bella? Ella no tenía nada que ver con esto ¿cierto?

_All of this time  
>I can't believe I couldn't see<br>Kept in the dark  
>but you were there follow me<em>

_Todo este tiempo_

_No puedo creer que no pude ver_

_Escondido en la oscuridad_

_Pero tu estabas enfrente de mí_

En las calles ya oscuras de Mystic Falls Caroline iba caminando hacia su coche, cuando detrás de ella sintió una presencia la de un lobo, en este caso loba,

-Hola- dijo Caroline siempre amable aun sabiendo de quien se trataba- ¿Puedo ayudarte?

-Si de hecho si, soy Jules pero supongo que eso ya lo sabes ¿Estoy buscando a Tyler?, no sabrás donde esta ¿Verdad?- dijo

-No la verdad no. Lo siento- se giro para abrir su coche e intentar salir lo más rápido de ahí.

-Mientes- dijo Jules.

-¿A si y como lo sabes, es acaso uno de tus truquitos de lobo?-

-Si de hecho si- Caroline se giro a cerrar la puerta de su coche y le dijo

-Bueno yo también tengo uno- dejando que su rostro de vampiro se adueñara de ella pero lo que nuestra amiga rubia no pudo ver fue como Jules, saco un espray de Verbena y se lo roció directo en el rostros para, después recibir una bala de madera justo entre ceja y ceja, y caer inconsciente.

Cuando despertó estaba muy adolorida la cara le ardía y, su cuerpo comenzó a sacar la bala hasta que la tuvo en la mano, comenzó a golpear la jaula hasta que reparo en que no estaba solo justo ahí enfrente de ella estaba un hombre muy guapo, pero que destilaba odio y lujuria por los ojos.

-Eso fue- dijo buscando la palabra- Asqueroso, pero tú eres muy linda, es una lástima que seas un vampiro, tengo más de esas- dijo mientras le disparaba otra vez y le lanzaba un vaso de agua con verbena directo en la cara, Caroline gritaba de dolor preguntándole ¿Por qué ami?

Stefan estaba desesperado caminando por la casa ya no sabía que más decirle a Tyler para que este le creyera que lo único que quería era ayudarlo, su teléfono sonó y vio que era Caroline , se paro para contestar

Bella se quedo observando a Tyler y le dio melancolía decidió que protegería a Tyler solo por su mejor amigo perdido, estaba angustiada lo que Tyler había hecho podía costarle la vida a cualquiera de los tres, Tyler por su lado se removía incomodo en su lugar, la chica que hasta hace apenas unas horas le había dado la primera bofetada en su vida, ahora lo veía con ganas de protegerlo pero no diría nada ¿Después de todo quien entiende a las mujeres?

-Hola ¿Caroline todo está bien?- dijo Stefan

_-Eso depende- dijo otra voz que no era la de Caroline, caminando por el bosque- ¿Cuánto tiempo quieres mantenerla con vida?- dijo la voz con sorna_

-¿Quién eres?- dijo Stefan preocupado Tyler y Bella se dieron cuenta de que algo malo pasaba y se pusieron de pie.

_-Pregúntale a tu Hermano ¿Dónde está Tyler?- dijo la voz femenina _

-¿Jules?- dijo Stefan. Bella le hizo la señal de que pusiera el Altavoz la obedeció

_-Cometiste un Error Stefan. Pero te voy a dar la oportunidad de solucionarlo- y rio feliz de tener el poder en sus manos_

-¿Dónde está Caroline?- le pregunto Stefan

_-Justo aquí ¿Quieres pruebas?- dijo mientras entraba al camper donde tenían a Caroline y le decía a alguien- Quiere prueba- se oyó un disparo y luego el grito agonizante de una chica.-¿Dónde está Tyler?- repitió Jules saliendo del camper_

Tyler tembló de pies a cabeza, sintió miedo por la mujer que debía reconocer amaba, Bella solo se quedo ahí escuchando y procesando lo que oía.

-Hazle eso otra vez y esta muerta- dijo Stefan furioso

_-Hago eso otra vez, Y ella está muerta, trae a Tyler a Wickery Falls en 20 minutos o tu amiga rubia se muere ¿entendiste?- y colgó_

Las tres personas se quedaron mirándose al otro con distintas emociones en el rostro.

Stefan. con miedo de perder a su mejor amiga, de fallarle a Elena, coraje contra Jules, y presionado por tener que cambiar a una amigo para salvar a otro.

Bella. Muerta de miedo, ya se había enfrentado a cosas así antes pero ahora era distintito, podía decepcionar a aquellos que ahora quería, y además inocente podían morir ¿En que carajos se había metido?. Pensó.

Tyler. Confundido no había otra palabra no sabía qué hacer a quien ayudar, no sabía nada.

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems.  
>I've got to open my eyes to everything.<em>

_Without a thought  
>without a voice<br>without a soul_

_Parece que he estado durmiendo por 1000 años_

_Tengo que abrir mis ojos a todo_

_Sin un pensamiento_

_Sin una voz_

_Sin alma_

Damon estaba en la barra del Mystic Grill Jenna le presento una chica pero él no tenía ánimos de mujeres, la única que quería ver estaba entrenando un hombre lobo bebe junto con su hermano, no aquí, sentí que ver a Bella lo había despertado de su letargo y estas emociones, Celos, Añoranza, Esperanza y otra que no podía reconocer eran más de lo que podía Manejar.

Elena lo detuvo cuando quiso salir del lugar.

-La dejaste hecha polvo, completamente- dijo Elena

-No quiero estar con ninguna mujer- dijo Damon tomándose de un trago su vaso de Whisky-confia en mi mujeres ahí muchas.

-No tenias que ser tan grosero- dijo Elena, pero Damon la ignoro el teléfono de Elena sonó, Stefan comenzó a contar todo mientras Damon oía por el otro lado de la línea, el solo podía oír la voz de su hermano decir _Bella esta bien ella va conmigo y Tyler _¿Acaso su hermano es estúpido? Se pregunto. Sentía miedo por primera vez su alma vacía sentía miedo, Elena y el se metieron al baño a discutir lo que estaba pasando

-¿Cómo vamos a resolver esto?- dijo Elena desesperada

- Muy Fácil. Matándolo.

-No. Damon- dijo Elena negando la cabeza- No. Haz lo que sea para traer a Caroline de vuelta pero sin hacerle daño a Tyler.

-¿Por qué no?- dijo Damon enojado por su culpa Bella estaba en peligro- Es un hombre lobo. Tengo ganas de matar a alguien. Es muy fácil.- dijo

-Porque no- contesto Elena intentando calmarlo- Mucha Gente a muerto. Por favor Damon- puso su mano en el hombre de Damon mirándolo por entre sus pestañas. Damon se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía y se safo del agarre. Irritado los ojos cafés de Elena le recordaban a Bella no eran iguales los de Bella para el eran más lindos, pero el parecido entre las chicas era impresionante podían pasar por hermanas.

-Tienes que dejar de hacer eso- dijo Damon molesto.

-¿Hacer qué?- pregunto Elena desconcertada

-Dejar de pretender que jugare al chico bueno, solo porque tú me lo pides- dijo

-Solo se un mejor hombre Damon.- le dijo Elena

Justo en ese momento un muy atento Jonathan Gilbert entro al baño.

-¿QUE RAYOS PASA AQUÍ?- grito

-¿Te importa?- le contesto un Damon

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- pregunto John

-Nada- le contesto Elena

-No parece como Nada- dijo John

-¿Adivina qué?- le dijo Damon sarcástico- Eso de La confianza se gana por los dos lados- Me voy- dijo Damon pero Elena lo detuvo

-¿Qué vamos a hacer para salvar a Caroline?- dijo Elena

-Tu nada, yo como siempre salvare el día- no le dio tiempo para replicar a Elena, por que se giro para decirle a John- Primera Tarea de padre. Mantenla aquí. Y se fue dejando a Elena peleando con John en el baño.

Cuando al fin logro salir John comenzó a reclamarle el porque hacer el trato con Elijah a lo que ella contesto

-Simple confió más que el que en ti, o que acaso esperaba que confiara en ti después de lo que le hiciste a Stefan y Damon- dijo Elena

-Se que hemos tenido diferencia, pero somos familia, y necesitas basarte en hechos Elena no en palabras- dijo

-Está bien. Me basare en hechos, primero no te acostumbres a usar esa palabra porque no te va, segundo según los hechos, Elijah hasta ahora es mil veces más confiable que tú y tercero, tu podrás ser mi padre pero no significa que yo quiera ser tu hija así que muévete- y se fue dejando ahí a un triste y culpable Jonathan Gilbert

_don't let me die here  
>there must be sacrifice.<br>__Bring me to life._

_No me dejes morir aquí_

_Debe que haber algo mal_

_Tráeme a la vida_

Por segunda vez en menos de 24 horas Bella tenía la sensación de correr contra el reloj, la primera vez lo hizo para salvarse del matrimonio, ahora para salvar su vida se sentía mal bo podían entregar a Tyler a esa loca, se había prometido así misma protegerlo y esto no era como ella lo había planeado.

-¿No hay otra manera? No lo se usa tus poderes vampíricos y la sacamos y nos llevamos a Tyler, me refiero ¿Es necesario?- dijo Bella

-Que más quisiera, pero por como la manera en que lo veo. No hay que entregarle a Tyler, si queremos que Caroline viva.

Tyler tenia suficiente con su guerra interna como para que lo ignoraran- Oigan, les molestaría dejar de hablar como si no estuviera aquí?

Bella asintió.

-Vamos- dijo Bella.

-De ninguna manera, te deje venir hasta acá porque- dijo Stefan- no tengo idea de por qué, pero esto es muy peligroso, escucha estos lobos, no son como tu amigo o Tyler estos te matarán si tienen la oportunidad, escóndete, si ves que la cosa se pone fea corre pero si tienes que defenderte, toma- le extendió una pistola y una caja de balas.

-¿De plata?- pregunto Bella de broma. Stefan negó

-De acónito para lobos si les disparas se quemaran como yo en el sol o con Verbena ¿Saber cargarla?- dijo

-Si y dispararla- dijo mientras cargaba el arma como una experta, Stefan alzo una ceja al igual que Tyler- ¿Qué? Mi papa es sheriff me enseño aunque no quería- sonrió al recordar a su papa. Stefan asintió mientras se acercaban se seguían oyendo los gritos de Caroline la piel se les erizo, Jules los oyó y comenzó

-Sal de dondequiera que estés- dijo cantando

Entonces Stefan aprecio, con Tyler del brazo, mientras Bella varios metros más atrás se escondía tras uno de los arboles

-¿Dónde está Caroline?- pregunto Stefan

-Bien encerrada- contesto Jules

-Déjala ir y yo libero a Tyler- dijo Stefan- esto no tiene porque terminar peor, de lo que ya esta. Soy tu enemigo Jules.

-Es un poco tarde para ondear la bandera Blanca ¿no crees?- contesto Jules

-Tienes que dejar el pueblo. No necesitas hacer de esto una guerra Jules- dijo Stefan. Bella comenzaba a moverse entre los árboles, la oscuridad se volvió su mejor compañera, tenía el arma bien sujeta a su mano derecha justo como su padre él había enseñado todo iba muy bien hasta que su torpeza por primera vez en varias horas hizo su aparición, Damon que había llegado corriendo, vi una figura tirada en el piso era Bella, temió que estuviera herida o peor pero vio como se levanto y siguió caminando entre los árboles, se acerco por detrás de ella y la apretó contra un árbol, Bellas asustada de que un lobo la hubiera descubierto empuño el arma pero entonces la luz de la luna ilumino esas preciosas gemas azules y el alivio la embargo abrazo a Damon como si no hubiera un mañana hasta que el delicada y dolorosamente la separo,

-¿Estas bien?- ella asintió- Quédate aquí ella iba a replicar pero el no la dejo y siguió corriendo hasta llegar a donde estaban su hermano y Tyler Damon decidió interferir.

-Mi hermano el pacificador, el llego antes así que lo dejare hacer esto a su manera antes que la mía que es aaa… digámoslo un poco más sangrienta, denme a Caroline- Bella seguía acercándose lentamente entre los arboles. Y Tyler sintió la presencia de más lobos sin embargo no dijo nada.

-Denme a Caroline- dijo Jules al borde de la histeria.

_(Wake me up.  
>Wake me up inside.<br>I can't wake up.  
>Wake me up inside.<br>Save me.  
>Call my name and save me from the dark.<br>Wake me up.  
>Bid my blood to run.<br>I can't wake up.  
>Before I come undone.<br>Save me.  
>Save me from the nothing I've become.)<em>

_(Despiértame_

_Despiértame por dentro_

_No puede despertar_

_Despiértame por dentro_

_Sálvame_

_Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad_

_Despiértame_

_Ordena a mi sangre que corra_

_No puede despertar_

_Antes de terminar incompleta_

_Sálvame_

_Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido)_

-Jules, relájate que te puedes, enfermar, además no me hagas pelear contigo, no es luna llena, no es justo vamos a vencerte fácilmente- dijo Damon, Bella estaba muy cerca pero vio un hombre venir y se escondió tras un árbol se dio cuenta de que no era el único que iba hacia Damon y Stefan.

-Yo no estaría tan segura chico rudo- y chiflo los hombres que había visto Bella se acercaron a ellos con lo que parecían estacas y lanzallamas bella tembló, si Damon Moría ella lo seguía ¿Pero que le pasaba?- Ahora- dijo Jules- Intentémoslo de nuevo, Denme a Tyler.

-Ya oíste a la Damita, Ve- dijo Damon y Jules lo recibí como quien recibe a un hijo

-¿Quién de ustedes mato a Mason?- pregunto Brady.

-Ese sería yo- dijo Damon como si hablara del clima, Bella salió del árbol donde estaba y muy lentamente se fue acercando.

-Chicos- dijo Brady-Asegúrense de que ese sufra- Genial pensó Damon

-Podemos vencerlo- le dijo a Stefan y este asintió, Damon se abalanzo contra Jules pero esta lo esquivo Tyler asustado, entro al camper, mientras que Stefan se lanzo sobre el de lanza llamas rompiéndole el cuello y quemando a otros dos Bella corría, Uno se abalanzo sobre Damon bella sintió que el corazón se le iba

Pero este le arranco el corazón como si la piel no fuera mas que una barrera molesta, Stefan paro una estaca que iba directo a su corazón pero otro le encajo una en la pierna.

Adentro del camper, Tyler encontró a Caroline con la blusa manchada en sangre, y intentando abrir la puerta

-Tyler- exclamo emocionada- hay un cerrojo justo ahí necesito que me ayudes no lo alcanzo, ¿Tyler?- dijo

Afuera Bella llego justo a tiempo apunto el arma y disparo justo en el pecho del hombre que iba a matar a Stefan, mientras que otro golpeaba a Damon y Bella salió corriendo a ayudarle, no podía creer que había matado a alguien.

-¿Tyler? TYLER, PORFAVOR AYUDAME- grito Caroline nerviosa, Tyler le hizo caso y abrió el cerrojo y saco a Caroline

Damon logra invertir los papeles y ser el que golpeara a Brady pero Jules le disparo Bella freno en seco la iba a matar. Juro que lo haría. Caroline iba saliendo del camper pero Jules la atrapo contra el mismo apuntándole a la cabeza Tyler no hacía nada, Caroline se sintió traicionada mientras que Bella se acercaba al hombre que quería matar a Damon estuvo a punto de dispararle cuando alguien la apuñalo por la espalda, grito de dolor.

-NO- gritaron Stefan y Damon iban a matarlos a todos cuando de pronto todos los hombre lobo menos Tyler caen al piso agonizando de dolor ,mientras el Dr. Martin se acercaba musitando un hechizo Damon poco le importo se acerco corriendo a Bella se corto la muñeca y se la extendió diciéndole

-Beba- le dijo- Sanaras, Bella por favor bebe,- casi le rogo bella asintió, comenzó a beber la sangre de Damon era dulce deliciosa era éxtasis puro se sentía conectada a el y viceversa.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Bella mientras Damon se sacaba la, Bella era ayudada a levantarse por una amable Caroline.

-Te acaban de apuñalar ¿Y me preguntas si estoy bien?- dijo Damon débil Bella se encogió de hombros.

-Tú debes ser Caroline- esta asintió con los ojos llorosos- Soy bella, Cálmate estarás bien- le dijo y la tomo del brazo.

-Lo se ¿Eres humana?- Bella asintió.

-Dr. Martin- dijo Stefan.

-Elijah le hizo una promesa a Elena, estarán a salvo estoy aquí para confirmarlo, tienen que irse ahora- y así lo hicieron Stefan se llevo a Caroline que estaba muy débil, Y Bella a Damon. Todos los vampiros necesitaban sangre ahora, y Bella dormir.

El Dr. Martin se dirigió a Tyler, Cuando tus amigos se despierten necesitas decirles que tiene que salir urgentemente de este pueblo ¿Entendido?- le dijo Tyler asintió. Llegaron al Auto de Damon y había una hiela con bolsas de sangre este le dio una bolsa a Caroline y otra a Stefan quienes la bebieron como si la vida se les fuera en ello, Damon se sentó en suelo, así que Bella decidió tomar una bolsa por el y se la llevo.

-Gracias- le dijo- Por salvarme

-Y Gracias a ti- le dijo Bella alzo una ceja- Por Salvar a mi hermano, e intentar Salvarme- ella le sonrió y el juro que fue lo más bello que vio en su vida, ella se paro y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Chicos, voy a llevar a Caroline a su casa ¿Vienes Bella?- dijo pero esta negó con la cabeza

-De hecho quiero ir a casa- dijo a Damon y Stefan casi se le salen las lagrimas cuando ella se refiero a la mansión Salvatore como su casa- Así que iré con Damon y tomo la mano de este él solo sonrió, Stefan lo noto pero prefirió solo asentir.

-Mmm.… Bella- dijo Caroline- Yo… quería agradecerte… por salvarme, no me conocías y te arriesgaste a ayudarme y salvar a mis amigos y eso significa mucho para mí así que gracias, Tal vez podríamos tomarnos un café no se ¿Mañana?- dijo Caroline

-Claro, no fue nada Caroline me alegro de haber servido de algo, eres una gran persona, ¿Qué te parece si mañana nos vemos en algún lado y te invito un café?- Caroline asintió feliz y se fue con Stefan, ella misma estaba sorprendida por su actitud, casi no salía con nadie

-Eso fue lindo- dijo Damon ella se sonrojo y subieron al auto.

_Bring me to life.  
>I've been living a lie<br>there's nothing inside._

_Bring me to life.-_

_Tráeme a la vida._

_He estado viviendo una mentira._

_No hay nada adentro._

_Tráeme a la vida._

Stefan llevo a Caroline a su Casa ella se sentía devastada traicionada, había confiado en Tyler y el la traiciono, lo ayudo en su transformación, MALDITA SEA, arriesgo su vida por él y así le paga,

-Estoy bien Stefan – le dijo por millonésima vez.

-Caroline no tienes que fingir conmigo, soy tu mejor amigo alguien más se enojaría por lo que paso esta noche- dijo

-Stefan estoy, bien, ya no soy la Caroline débil y tonta de antes ¿esta bien?, puedo arreglármelas sola, soy una chica grande.

-Se que puedes- le dijo Stefan sonriéndole

-Ahora voy a tomar una ducha ¿nos vemos mañana si?- le dijo y cerro mientras Stefan asentía y veía a su mejor amiga sufrir tenía que hacer algo

Bella ya se encontraba en la mansión Salvatore un hermoso lugar se había duchado y ahora estaba usando un short y una playera de tirantes que Elena le había dado, Bajo las grandes escaleras de la casa y vi a Damon sentado con la misma ropa mirando el fuego, parecía sentirse solo se acerco a donde Damon tenía el whisky y le sirvió un vaso, se sentó junto a el

-Todo va a estar bien- le dijo Bella aunque ni ella misma se creía- ¿Sabes? Creo que estoy destinada a estar rodeada del peligro, aunque esta sería la primera vez que de verdad no me siento indefensa y debo decir, es gracias a ti- le dijo poniendo el vaso en su mano

-Eres muy optimista Bella, si me conociera realmente me odiarías- dijo Damon

-No podría- dijo Bella- No podría, y tomo el rostros de Damon entre sus manos, Damon tu eres hermoso, déjame conocerte, a mi, una vez que lo allá hecho seré yo la que juzgue- dijo

-Eres demasiado buena Bella, demasiado- no pensó mas y la beso. Al principio Bella se sorprendió pero después lo siguió. Eran uno para el otro no era como con Edward que se sentía inferior aquí se sentía como una igual, y había pasión y ¿algo más? ¿amor?, el sabia a hombre, a azul, a brisa y para el ella sabia, delicioso a mujer, a fresas, a pasión pero Bella reacciono, ¿Qué le pasaba? Se acababa de escapar de su futuro ex marido, y ya estaba besando a otro era una zorra.

-Dios, soy una zorra, tu… no te mereces esto yo acabo de escapar de mi novio, me iba a casar y…- pero Damon no la dejo y la volvió a besar

-Bella te estoy diciendo que soy asesino y tu te sientes mal por dejar a tu novio eres rara- se siguieron besando recorriendo con sus manos los brazos del otro, los cuerpos, eran perfectos Bella no pudo evitar que diría Rosalie si la viera rehaciendo su vida tan rápido ¡ROSALIE!

-MIERDA- dijo bella. Asustando a Damon- Rosalie- Damon alzo una ceja- Mi amiga la que me ayudo a… escapar, me pidió que la llamara en cuanto llegara aquí y no lo he hecho, las cosas están en el auto iré por ellas ¿Me esperas es más hasta podría? Presentártela- dijo- Damon asintió Bella corrió hacia la puerta, pero se asusto por que cuando abrió estaba ahí un hombre joven y rubio, algo parecido a Elena.

-aaa ¿Tú debes ser Isabella?- Damon se tenso al reconocer la voz y corrió a la puerta.

-¿Como sabe mi nombre?- dijo Bella asustada pero sin dejar que se le notara

-Damon me hablo de ti- Mentira pensó Damon el jamás le hablo de ella pero prefirió no decir nada- Soy Jonathan Gilbert el padre de Elena- Bella asintió y le tomo la mano.

-Bueno pase está en su casa, Damon voy por las cosas a mi auto ahora vuelvo ¿Si?- este asintió y le dio un pequeño beso a Bella en los labios y ella salió corriendo en dirección al garaje que estaba muy lejos.

-¿Qué haces aquí John? Creí que no querías hablar- dijo Damon- recuerda yo muerdo

-Decidí que puedo confiar en ustedes para proteger a Elena- dijo John

-Estoy de acuerdo con la aclaración. Pero. ¿Y porque el cambio? Digo si se puede saber- dijo Damon agarrando el vaso de Whisky que Isabella le había servido

-Los motivos prefiero guardarlos para mi ahora, traje regalos- abrió una bolsita y en ella había un frasco de lo que parecían cenizas, y una daga una muy vieja.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?- dijo Damon

-Estas son las cenizas del roble blanco se remontan al génesis de los originales, la daga debe sumergirse en las cenizas, y después atraviesas el corazón de los originales.

-Pareces saber mucho de esto ¿Dónde está Isobel John?- dijo Damon tomando la daga y jugando con ella.

-Digamos que si Isobel logra lo que tiene planeado Klaus jamás pisara Mystic Falls. Y en cuanto a Elena se refiere y también a la adorada Isabella tu y yo estamos en el mismo barco- Damon iba a preguntarle a que se refería cuando Isabella entro con una gran sonrisa. Pero al ver a Damon así de serio se le borro del rostro.

-Bueno me voy- dijo John y se fue

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo Bella-¿Damon?

-Esto es con lo que se mata a un original- dijo Damon y Bella se quedo sería muy seria.

Caroline estaba terminando, de quitarse la ropa manchada de sangre cuando alguien Matt su ex novio con el que tenía problemas la llamo había quedado de verlos, le dijo que había faltado a su cita, porque estaba con Bonnie cuando esta estaba con Jeremy en el lugar donde este trabajaba, colgó y alguien, llamo a su puerta cuando ella vio que era Tyler abrió bastante enojada.

-¿Qué quieres?- le dijo

-Yo Caroline. No tenía idea de que ellos venían por ti enserio- dijo Tyler excusándose

-¿Tienes idea de lo que me hicieron Tyler?- dijo ella al borde de las lagrimas

-Yo lo siento. No sé en quien confiar. Caroline me mentiste- dijo Tyler

-TE MENTI- dijo Caroline llorando- Para protegerte a TI, a mis amigos ¿no entiendes eso?- dijo Caroline

-Caroline…- dijo este

-SOLO TE PARASTE AHÍ- grito Caroline ya llorando- CUANDO IBAN A MATARNOS TU SOLO TE QUEDASTE MIRANDO.

-Caroline- dijo Tyler- entiende yo no sabía qué hacer.

-Ayudas a tu amigo eso haces- dijo Caroline.

-Lo siento- Le dijo Tyler.

-Ya es muy tarde para eso, porque escúchame lo que me pasó esta noche, No me vuelve a pasar. Así que ve y dile a tu manada de lobos eso. Y lárgate de mis casa mientras le cerraba la puerta en la cara.

Elena estaba sirviéndose agua cuando llego John

-No te quiero aquí pensé que lo había dejado claro- dijo Elena

-Lo se pero vine a darte esto- dijo enseñándole un brazalete- Era de tu madre.

-Isobel- dijo Elena cansada

-Tu madre Elena. Miranda- dijo John, Elena se quedo sin respiración- tu padre me lo dejo tu madre lo usaba de joven y me dijo que te lo diera cuando fuera más grande- se le dio a Elena quien ahora lloraba desconsolada- Tus padres fueron Miranda y Greyson, cuando tus padres murieron yo perdí mi familia Elena, sé que no soy nada para ti, pero tu si para mí y hare todo, lo que esté en mis manos para protegerte a ti, y a esta familia- y se fue mientras Elena solo lloraba.

-¿Elena?- la llamo Stefan y ella corrió hacia el y lo beso

-No le creo Stefan no le creo ¿Estas bien?- dijo el asintió- ¿Cómo están Caroline? ¿Bella? ¿Tyler?- dijo

-Tyler no lose, pero Caroline podría necesitar tu ayuda y la de las chicas- dijo Stefan Elena asintió

Bella seguía sin pronunciar una sola palabra

-Que tienes- le dijo Damon

-No confió en el, hace unas horas me dijiste que intento matarte a ti y a Stefan, ¿Y si algo te pasa? ¿Y si es una trampa?- le dijo a Damon el solo la abrazo

-Es la única manera Elijah….- dijo Damon

-Elijah. Nos salvo hoy Damon, deberías confiar en el probo que va a proteger a Elena- dijo Bella Damon comenzó a enojarse

-Para después usarla para el sacrificio ¿Qué clase de protección es esa?- dijo molesto

-Elena confía en él y yo confió en Elena más que en ese que intento matarte, por favor Damon no uses es daga- le dijo tomando el rostro de Damon en sus manos

-¿No confías en mi?- dijo Damon dolido

-No confió en Jonathan- dijo

-Pero si en Elijah y ni siquiera lo conoces- dijo Damon celoso

-POR DIOS- grito Bella- Yo confió en Elena y si ella confía en Elijah yo lo hare, el nos salvo Damon ¿Cuál es el punto de matarlo?- dijo Bella muy frustrada

-EL PUNTO ES PROTEGER A ELENA- grito Damon Bella más que asustarse cayó en la cuenta de algo

-Así que de eso se trata- dijo Bella conteniendo las lagrimas Damon se sintió un imbécil- Todo esto es para proteger a Elena, no me sorprende. La amas ¿Cierto?- dijo bella

-Bella yo…- Pero el teléfono de Damon sonó

-Contesta- le dijo Bella

-BUENO ¿Qué?- dijo Damon y después le extendió el teléfono a Bella- Es Stefan quiere hablar contigo, este le dijo a Bella que si quería ir con Elena y Bonnie a ayudar a subirle el animo a Caroline, ella lo pensó por un segundo que era peor ir con la mujer que era su amiga pero, de la cual Damon estaba enamorada, o quedarse con Damon y sentir como su amor no correspondido la quemaba por dentro eligió la primera.

-Me voy Stefan está afuera- dijo Bella- Ahí una pi jamada en casa de Caroline, no tienes que explicarme nada Damon es normal Elena es una gran persona y es muy bonita, solo no lastimes a Stefan o a ella son como mis hermanos. Te deseo suerte- no lo dejo hablar porque salió con la mochila negra que traía y se fue con Elena y Stefan que se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal.

-¿estas bien?- le pregunto Stefan, ella asintió

-Bonnie, Bella, Bella, Bonnie- dijo Elena

-¿la bruja?- pregunto Bella fascinada, Bonnie rio

-Prefiero Bonnie pero si y se adentraron en el auto dejando a Damon en la puerta sintiéndose como un idiota, y a Bella con el corazón deshecho

Tyler estaba con Jules y Brady cuando de pronto Brady se pregunto a si mismo porque Mason se habría quedado en lugar de irse, claro en voz alta

-Su hermano murió- dijo Jules- Lo sabes

-Sí pero eso no es suficiente- dijo Brady

-Por la piedra lunar- soltó Tyler y se arrepintió inmediatamente al ver las miradas en sus compañeros-

-No sabía nada lo juro- dijo Jules

-¿Piedra Lunar? ¿La encontró?- dijo Brady

-Sí pero no sé donde esta- contesto Tyler

Los dos amantes se quedaron viendo con una sola intención en sus miradas; Klaus estaba cerca y necesitaban encontrar la piedra lunar ante que el.

Stefan llego a la casa de Tyler y le dijo que le traía una sorpresa, en eso aparecieron Elena, Bonnie y Bella que abrazaron a Caroline, Elena le susurro te amo a Stefan y este también, entonces Bella sintió esperanza porque aunque Damon amara a Elena esta ama a Stefan y aunque fuera una lava tonta pelearía por él,

-Hey chicas ¿quieren conocer a alguien?- ellas asintieron- Elena recuerda que te conté de Rosalie- esta asintió

-Estoy por llamarla, tengo muchas cosas que contarle desde que me escape de mi boda-

-¿TE ESCAPASTE?- gritaron Caroline y Bonnie

-Tal vez deberíamos contarles- dijo Elena y Bella asintió y así bella comenzó a contarles toda su vida, y por primera vez se sintió normal en todo el día, más bien en toda su vida; cuando termino de contarles Bella llamo a Rosalie y esta contesto al primer pitido.

-BELLA, POR DIOS- dijo Rosalie- Hasta que llamas ¿Cómo estas? ¿Estas sana? ¿Salva? ¿Dónde estas?

-Rose, Respira- tengo muchas cosas que contarte- y así empezó una larga noche

Damon estaba en la bañera con Andy Star, estaba dolido con Bella y saco sus frustraciones de la única manera que sabe; Alcohol y mujeres, sabía que mañana se arrepentirá pero no le importo

-Veras Andy tengo un problema, alguien se está metiendo con mi mente- dijo Damon

-Háblame de ella- dijo esta

-Ella es tan pura, tan bella, tan lista y valiente, pero también esta alguien más que quise mucho tiempo pero no me hizo caso jamás, y ahora llega ella y por fin creo que puede traer a la vida a este ser tan asqueroso y repugnante, pero yo lo arruino todo, como la vida de esa chica, Jessica- dijo Damon.- ¿En resumen? Estoy enamorado de una mujer que jamás podre tener?

-¿Por qué no? ¿Hay otro hombre?- le dijo

-No. Pero estoy enamorado y me mata porque no la merezco veras. Yo hago cosas horrible- dijo Damon- Yo mato gente, Como te voy a matar a ti.

Andy quiso salir de la bañera pero no pudo Damon clavo sus dientes en ella Hasta drenarla y la bañera se lleno de sangre Damon había soltado una lagrima, no podía cambiar.

**Porfavor dejen review ayer lo escribi pero se borro todo y tuve que reescribir 35 paginas de Word y me tarde todo el ida pero lo hize por ustedes y por que amo mi historia. Las quiero besos cap siguiente Edpov lo que paos despues de que bella se fuera haha no se si sea tanlargo como este pero lo intentare**


	4. Here comes Goodbye

**DESTINO: MYSTIC FALLS**

**Summary: Cuando amas a alguien no tienes problemas para decir si acepto cierto? Bella se da cuenta que esas palabras no le nacen y huye el día de la boda hacia el amor, la vida y la aventura: destino Mystic Falls.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Meyer y de Smith si me la roban los Vulturi los secuestraran y Klaus los torturara ok? **

**Gracias chicas por sus reviews a Elizabeth chiba, CamuChik, Suspiroscullen y por sus alertas y poner mi historia entre sus favoritas a las demás chicas las quiero.**

**Soundtrack: Here comes goodbye- Rascal Flatts**

**EDPOV**

Estaba muy nervioso, hoy era el día que me casaba con la mujer que amo la mujer de mi vida; Bella, Mi bella ella era hermosa por dentro y por fuera aunque últimamente la había notado muy extraña. Como si tuviera miedo pero quiero pensar que eran nervios porque estaba ansiosa, llegamos de mi despedida de soltero fue muy entretenida y lo mejor de todo fue que descubrimos que los vampiro se podían emborrachar. Emmett llevo tres botellas de tequila si la tomas con la sangre. Pff… es una cosa haha la ventaja de ser vampiro. No hay jaqueca. Por fin Bella sería mía y no del perro ese, lo bueno es que eso de enviarle la invitación al perro funciono, y se fue aunque Bella se la pasaba llorándole, a veces Bella me desespera, en fin.

Otra actitud que me desconcertaba era la de Alice ella parecía obsesionada con que Bella se casara conmigo nunca entendí eso, aunque lea su mente Alice es muy complicada, parecía ocultar algo siempre y estar jugando a las escondidas, no lo se. Alice me saco del patio alegando de que era hora de que me cambiara, me llevo a mi cuarto ahí había un elegante esmoquin el saco y el pantalón eran negros, y la camisa el saco y la corbata blancos, me vestí y me duche a velocidad vampírica, Salí y Emmett y Jasper estaban esperándome afuera.

-Es hora hermano- dijo Jasper

-¿Edward este… seguro que esto es lo que quieren?- dijo Emmett nervioso.

-Si Emmett- le dije- ¿Por qué hay algún problema?- mientras intentaba buscar en su mente algo del porque de su curiosidad pero solo había imágenes de el y Rosalie teniendo sexo

ASCO.

Llegue al pasillo y se abrieron las puertas era muy bello flores blancas adornando el lugar tonos dorados, los invitados elegante pero algo que me llamo la atención es que quien estaba en el piano era Esme y no Rosalie como lo habíamos planeado y Alice estaba afuera en su mente se repetía una canción sobre una Barbie muy molesta por cierto, pero ella parecía nerviosa, y Charlie como siempre no era de mucho pensar así que no sabia que pasaba, comenzó a sonar el Cañón de Pachelbel entraron Alice y ¿Dónde Rayos esta Rosalie?, Jessica y Ángela, el momento más esperado e mi vida seguía ver a Bella entrar por ese pasillo caminar hacia mi para entregarme su corazón y su vida para toda la eternidad.

_I can hear the truck tires coming up the gravel road  
>And its not like her to drive that slow,<br>nothings on the radio  
>Footsteps on the front porch, I hear my doorbell<br>She usually comes right in, now I can tell_

_Puedo oír los neumáticos del camión que venia por la carretera  
>y no es ella la que conducía lento<br>nada se oye en la radio  
>pisadas en el porche delantero, he oído el timbre<br>ella suele entrar directamente_

Pero no entro, Esme siguió tocando pero Bella no entraba ¿Se habrá caído? Pensé, pero Alice volteo a verme y dos palabras cruzaron su mente cruzo su mente, _No está. _PENSO Alice. Estas se hecho a correr por el pasillo y comenzó a buscar Bella por toda la casa y yo me quede ahí como idiota Bella tenía que aparecer, entonces oí una auto acercarse, me relaje era Bella. Pero entonces identifique era Rosalie no Bella pero esta venia con la mente en blanco no pensaba nada, comenzó a subir y toco la puerta Emmett fue a abrirle todos lo invitados estaban expectantes algunos asumiendo que la novia se había escapado, pero ellos no conocían a mi Bella ella no se iría, ella hizo una promesa y bella prometió entregarme su vida, su amor ella no se podía ir, Oí a Emmett preguntarle a Rosalie que pasaba pero esta con su cara y su mirada impenetrable negó y siguió caminando atravesó las puertas, su vestido estaba manchado de lodo ¿Pero qué? con su mirada de hielo saco una carta de su escote me la iba extender, pero Alice llego corriendo ocultándome la visión que había tenido y seguro era Rosalie dándome esa carta.

-NO SE LA DES- dijo Alice fuera de si- Por favor Rose todo se arreglara yo voy a encontró a Bella y voy a traerla por favor no.- dijo Alice ¿Qué le pasaba?, pero Rosalie la ignoro completamente, y me entrego la carta Alice comenzó a Temblar nerviosa, Jasper se acerco, abrí la carta desesperado y comenze a leer.

_Here comes goodbye, here comes the last time  
>Here comes the start of every sleepless night<br>The first of every tear Im gonna cry  
>Here comes the pain, Here comes me wishing<br>things had never changed  
>And she was right here in my arms tonight,<br>but here comes goodbye_

_Aquí viene el adiós, aquí viene la ultima vez  
>Aquí viene el comienzo del insomnio en las noches<br>Lo primera de mis lagrimas voy a llorar  
>Aquí viene el dolor, mi deseo<br>de que las cosas nunca cambiaran  
>y que ella estuviera en mis brazos esta noche<br>pero aquí viene el adiós_

_Querido Edward:_

_Sé que probablemente me terminaras odiando por esto, pero es lo mejor verás me di cuenta de algo, que ya no te amo, no como tú quieres que te ame, busca en el fondo de tu corazón y te darás cuenta que tu tampoco me amas de la misma manera, si lo hubieras hecho ya me hubieras convertido, desde el momento en que me viste, no sé por qué nunca me mencionaste ese detalle, veras estar contigo me hacía sentir insignificante, débil, pequeña, y no me gusta sentirme así, es mas creo y debo confesar que no soy contigo como realmente debo ser, estar contigo es seguro, y yo no quiero sentirme segura quiero sentirme amada, la manera en la que te aferras a mi me deja sin aliento, tienes que dejarme ir Edward por tu bien y por el mío._

_Por favor Perdóname. Tú sabes y puedes estar seguro de que jamás diré nada de tu familia ni la existencia vampírica._

_Atentamente Bella_

NO. Pensé Bella no era así ella no podía haberme dado tantas esperanzas y romperlas no, Salí corriendo del salón mientras Esme se excusaba, con los invitados y les decía que se retirasen, entre en la habitación en la que se suponía que bella debía estar, y comenze a buscar

-BELLA- grite, tire todo la cama los perfumes las cosas, y ahí sobre la cama estaba el ramo, me acerque lentamente y lo tome, esto lo debía de tener ella, se había llevado todo, el anillo, mi amor, mi vida, todo- MALDITA SEAS, BELLA- seguí su olor que se acercaba a la habitación de Rosalie ¿Pero qué?, el olor se hacía más fuerte, entre al armario y ahí había un perchero movido, eran escalera- BELLA, VUELVE- dije seguí bajando a velocidad vampírica seguido de mis hermanos en la salida del túnel, había lodo. Entonces fue Rosalie quien la ayudo- BELLA- corrí hasta que su olor se acabo justo a la salida de Forks solo quedaba el olor a humo y bosque pero nada de Bella, y como si mi suerte no pudiera ser peor comenzó a llover- BELLA, VUELVE, REGRESA, BELLAAAAAAAA- grite hasta que se me acabo el aire- Bella… vuelve suspire- sentí la mano de Esme apretarme todo era culpa de Rosalie ella enveneno la mente de Rosalie con dudas, Bella estaba segura de casarse

-FUE TU CULPA- grite fuera de mi- TU LA ENVENENASTE, ELLA SE QUERIA CASAR CONMIGO. Y TU ERES UNA EGOISTA ENCONTARSETE LA MANERA DE SACARLA DE NUESTRAS VIDAS- pero ella siguió impenetrable, soltó aplausos.

-Bravo Edward te acabas de ganar el premio al mas hipócrita del año, si hay alguien aquí que manipulaba la mente de Bella eran tu y Alice, la tenían atada de manos y envenenaban su mente haciéndole creer que sin Edward ella, no era más que nada- dijo- así que no me juzgues por que no tienes ningún derecho.

-MIENTES- iba a golpearla, pero Emmett me detuvo y me aventó en miles de pedazos

-NO. Te atrevas a tocarla- dijo Emmett

-Edward, Emmett- basta dijo Carlisle- Bella tomo una decisión y hay que respetarla.

-RESPETARLA- grito Alice- ¿Cómo? ella lastimo a Edward, pero yo la voy a buscar y traerla de vuelta ella no puede andar sola por ahí, y ahí que encontrarla todo se arreglara- dijo Alice más para si misma que para los demás aquí había algo raro

-¿Cuál- es –tu-problema?, Alice, siempre obsesionada con tener a Bella cerca ella tiene derecho a ser libre conocer el mundo vivir una vida humana, por la cual Edward peleo y fue capaz de abandonarla, ahí el mato el amor de ella, si Bella quiere ser libre,; DEJENLA IR- dijo Rosalie

-NO- grito Alice.

-¿Qué te sucede Alice?- le dije pero ella retrocedió nervios ni Jasper sabía lo que le pasaba a su esposa, pero entonces Alice en sus nervios, dejo una imagen perdida en su mente la imagen de una chica morena, de pelo café dando a luz, y después a una joven Bella con el cabello un poco más rojo, en lo que parecía Londres usando un vestido de 1510 o Algo así, y después Bella sonriente cargando unos gemelos recién nacidos, pero esa no era mi bella y luego a Alice dando a luz mientras, le quitaban a su bebe y ella decía que se lo regresaran la duda me invadió no pensé lo que hizo y tome a Alice por los hombros y la estrelle contra un árbol Jasper me rugió- ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué vio a alguien que era igual a bella en Londres dando a luz, porque tú estabas dando a luz? EXPLICATE ALICE- y la sacudí de los hombros todos se quedaron perplejos ante lo que oyeron.

-Lo siento…- dijo Alice sollozando sin lagrimas- yo lo hice por proteger a Bella, lo siento, ella es mi descendiente, yo diciendo de ella, ella es la reencarnación de Elizabeth Thomas, la chica que viste… lo siento, lo siento. Y la solté esto no era posible

_I can hear her say I love you like it was yesterday  
>And I can see it written on her face<br>that she had never felt this way  
>One day I thought Id see her with her daddy by her side<br>And violins would play here comes the bride_

_Yo puedo oír como ella decía te quiero como si fuera ayer  
>y lo puedo ver escrito en su cara<br>que ella nunca se sintió de esta manera  
>un día pensé que la visto con su padre a su lado<br>y los violines empiezan a jugar aquí viene la novia_

Mi bella la que solía sonreírme y decir que me amaba, la que quería ver entrar por ese pasillo, no era quien yo creía, era descendiente de Alice ahora entiendo porque la insistencia de esta para que nos casáramos, quería protegerla ¿pero de qué? ¿Qué nos ocultas Alice? ¿Qué?. Quise girarme para hablar con ella pero cuando lo hice ni ella ni Jasper estaban solo los restantes de mi familia una muy confundida ¿Qué rayos pasaba?

**RPOV**

¿Qué carajos había sido eso? Llevaba horas pensando lo mismo, y bella no me llamaba había decidido salir a "cazar" para esperar a que esta me llamara, cuando sentí los brazos de Emmett, en mi cintura.

-Todo esto es muy raro- dije- Bella ¿Diciendo de Alice? Y es la reencarnación de una tal Elizabeth y no sé donde está ya pasaron horas y Bella no me marca- pero como si hubiera invocado mi teléfono sonó-BELLA, POR DIOS- dije - Hasta que llamas ¿Cómo estas? ¿Estas sana? ¿Salva? ¿Dónde estas?- dije sin respirar

-Rose, Respira- tengo muchas cosas que contarte-, me dijo- pero quiero presentarte a alguien ¿Tienes video llamada?- dijo

-Si – y la puse.

-OOO EMMETT- grito Bella- te extraño, perdóname te juro que yo no quería, no me odies- dijo Bella llorosa

-Bells, cálmate me alegra que no te hallas casado, hubieras sido muy infeliz, además te estas revelando estoy orgullos- dijo Emmett mientras nos sentábamos

-Emm, Rose, los quiero tanto si no fuera por ustedes yo… en fin quiero presentarles a mis amigas- dijo mientras giraba el teléfono- Ellas es Bonnie- una chica morena de ojos cafés saludo a la cámara,- Ella es Caroline- una chica rubia bonita, pero no tanto como yo saludo a la cámara, había algo raro en ella,- Y ella es Elena- dijo Bella, es achica era muy bonita grandes ojos cafés redondos- y aquí viene la mejor parte, Bonnieesbruja,Carolineesvampiro, y Elena y yo somos simples humana- Emmett y yo abrimos los ojos casi hasta sentir que se nos salían, Emmett se paro de un golpe

-¿Qué bella eso es imposible, donde estas ahora mismo voy a rescatarte?- dijo Emmett

-Cálmate Emm ¿Alguna vez han oído sobre la primera generación de vampiros?, no porque sean tan viejos si no porque más bien son como los de los cuentos- dijo ambos negamos.

-¿Bella?- dijo la chica Elena- ¿Estas segura de que es buena idea contarles?- yo gruñí no me gustaba que desconfiaran de mi. Si Bella confiaba en ellas yo también

-Bueno son como, se queman, con el sol, se mueren con estacas, se debilitan con la verbena, y bueno estoy metida en un gran embrollo y tal vez puedan ayudarme- y así Bella comenzó a contarnos todo nos llevábamos horas y las chicas intervenían de vez en cuando, lo de Klaus, el origen de nuestra especie, la maldición del sol y la luna, los hombres lobos, la Doppleganger que era Elena, Katherine, Elijah, lo que paso hoy como los Salvatore le hicieron honor a su apellido y la salvaron, al parecer Bella se había enamorado del tal Damon le brillaban los ojitos cuando hablaba con el, y de cómo había pateado traseros de hombre lobo malvados hoy.

-Si estoy orgulloso de ti- dijo Emmett- ¿quién diría que mi hermanita sabe disparar?- dijo Emmett

-Bella- dije yo- Me rindo, te ayudo a escapar para que tengas un vida normal pero al parecer el peligro y los seres mitológicos te rodean, ahora me entero que hay brujas, aparte de Alice pero ella lo trae en la sangre aunque algo raro pasó hoy.

-¿Qué?- dijo Bella preocupada

-Creo que es hora de que seas tú quien se prepare- dije- Alice dijo hoy después de que te escaparas algo desconcertante, Edward vio algo en su cabeza como una especie de visiones pero del pasado, en ellas estaba una chica dando a luz, y después de eso tu joven pero con el cabellos más rojo en Londres pero como en una época antigua, y después, tu dando a luz a unos gemelos- los ojos de Bella se abrieron como platos, las chica le tomaron la mano dándole ánimos- y después Alice dando a luz un bebe pero era un recuerdo, y se lo quitaron, no se lo que eso significa, pero Alice me dijo que ella desciendes de la mujer a la que tú te pareces, y que tu- busque las palabras

-¿Yo que Rosalie?- dijo bella con la angustia en la voz

-Bella, tu desciendes de ella- solté Bella ahogo un grito y se volvió mirar entre las chicas quienes tenían la duda en sus ojos

-No puede ser- dijo Bella- ella sería como mi tatarabuela o algo, eso es imposible- dijo ella

-Bella- dijo Elena- con la información que hemos recibido hoy es obvio, que nada es imposible- le dijo Elena.

-Esto es muy raro, ¿Cómo era el nombre?, De la mujer a la que me parecía?- dijo bella

-Elizabeth Thomas- según Alice dijo Emmett- podríamos investigar pero en dado caso sería Carlisle a quien tendrías que pedirle ayuda

-No nadie debe saber de mi no hasta que tenga claro que es lo que esta pasando se supone que esto tenía que ser una noche normal, así que ¿Puedo pedirles un Favor?- dijo Bella

-Claro- conteste Yo

-¿Podrían venir? A Mystic Falls? Virginia - dijo bella – ahí estoy podría necesitar su ayuda claro si quieren

-Si Bella pero ¿Cómo puedo caminar bajo el sol por lo que se Virginia es soleado?- dijo Emmett

-Creo que puedo ayudar- dijo Bonnie- puedo hacerles unos anillos los mismos que usan los Salvatore, son para evitar quemarse bajo el sol, en su caso quemarse- dijo Bonnie

-Entonces vamos a Mystic Falls- dije yo y colgué

**Tercero Pov**

_Here comes goodbye, here comes the last time  
>Here comes the start of every sleepless night<br>The first of every tear Im gonna cry  
>Here comes the pain, Here comes me wishing<br>things had never changed(d)  
>And she was right here in my arms tonight,<br>but here comes goodbye_

_Aquí viene el adiós, aquí viene __la ultima vez  
>Aquí viene el comienzo del insomnio en las noches<br>Lo primera de mis lagrimas voy a llorar  
>Aquí viene el dolor, mi deseo<br>de que las cosas nunca cambiaran  
>y que ella estuviera en mis brazos esta noche<br>pero aquí viene el adiós_

En Wickery Falls Jules, Brady y Steve estaban quemando a sus amigos fallecidos anoche, analizando porque los Salvatore ayudarían a Klaus.

-Este es demasiado- dijo Steve- si ellos tienen la piedra lunar eso quiere decir que se están preparando para el sacrificio, y nos dejaran atados a la luna como esclavos, hay que conseguir es piedra- dijo Steve

-Entonces- dijo Brady echándole mas leña al fuego literal- Vamos a conseguirla, y a matar a cada maldito vampiro de este pueblo.

En la casa de Caroline después de la perturbadora llamada, las chicas decidieron ignorar por unas horas lo que habían descubierto, y disfrutar su noche "normal", se hicieron las uñas, se maquillaron, se desmaquillaron, se pusieron pelucas, cantaron a todo pulmón, y bebieron cada una un shot de tequila de la colección privada de Caroline ya que el alcohol le ayudaba con los nervios, bueno tal vez fueron dos, o tres, o cuatro, pero de alguna manera las cuatro acabaron abrazadas y dormidas en el colchón de Caroline, hasta que el teléfono de Elena sonó y todas replicaron ya que tenían una horrible jaqueca.-

-Vete- le dijo Caroline y la boto del colchón

-Hola- dijo Elena

_-¿Qué tal la noche de chicas- pregunto Stefan del otro lado de la línea._

-bien- dijo Elena arrastrándose a la puerta mientras bella le aventaba una almohada diciéndole que se callara.- la necesitábamos. ¿Cuándo tendremos una?

_-Eso puede arreglarse- dijo Stefan con una idea_

-Bien. Que sea ahora. Hoy- dijo Elena

-_-¿Con todo lo que está pasando?- dijo Stefan mientras se ponía una playera._

_-_Agh. Por todo lo que está pasando, llévame lejos, muy, muy lejos- dijo esta

_-¿Estas segura que esto no tiene que ver con que quieras evitar a tu padre que está en la ciudad?- dijo Stefan_

-Todo tiene que ver con eso- dijo Elena con una sonrisa

_-Está bien, ¿A dónde quieres ir?- dijo Stefan_

Elena sonrió tenía el lugar perfecto, levanto a las chicas y todas se ducharon Bella le dijo que tenía que ir a la mansión Salvatore a cambiarse pues no podía estar en shorts todo el tiempo, y después, iría a comprar ropa y por que Rosalie y Emmett no llegarían hasta mañana o pasado en lo que encontraban una excusa para alejarse de los Cullen , el día de locos comenzaba.

Mientras tanto Damon corría tras una loca Andy Star que buscaba su ropa y se vestía, adivinan bien no la mato, decidió dejarla viva pues ella no tenía la culpa de sus problemas personales.

-Llego tarde, tengo que verme con un escritor que quiere hacer un libro sobre la historia del pueblo- dijo mientras se ponía los zapatos

-¿ A si?, ¿Cómo se llama?- pregunto Damon

-Elijah. Elijah Smith- contesto Andy. Damon bufo

-¿Está usando Smith- muy original pensó y coloco una mascada.

-Andy. Gracia por lo de anoche y por no ponerte histérica probablemente si te hubiera matado en fin, gracias necesitaba un amigo- dijo Damon

-Si un amigo con derecho a roce- dijo Andy bromeando- per es la ultima vez que pasa no me gusta que mis amigos vampiros me chupen la sangre- dijo esta- Ahora hazlo

-¿Qué?- pregunto Damon

-Eso de la compulsión, para que me olvide y no diga nada- dijo Andy

-No lo hare, confió en ti y mereces saberlo ¿tienes lo que te di?- dijo, le había dado una estaca y su número en caso de que necesitara ayuda o hablar con alguien, ella asintió bien

-nos vemos adiós- y le dio un piquito en los labios de despedida, pero no contaba con que ahí estaba Alaric Saltzman, quien lo miro incomodo

-Pasa amigo- le dijo Damon- Ahora Jonathan Gilbert me dio esta daga, se supone que mata a los Originales.

- Y tu crees que es una trampa- le dijo Alaric

-Claro. John amigo mío es una comadreja, rápida y rastrera, ¿Qué harás hoy Saltzman?

-Se supone que iba a ir con Jenna a la casa del lago, pero se vio forzada a cambiar de planes por que será la guía turística del escritor que viene al pueblo, en la mansión Loockwood- dijo este

-Elijah- dijo Damon Alaric asintió

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- le pregunto a Damon- No lo iras a matar en la cena ¿verdad?

-No, primero averiguare si esto es seguro, pero creo que es hora de que Elijah y yo tengamos nuestro primer encuentro- Damon no termino de hablar porque por la puerta entro Bella muy apresurada con el cabello semisumador, noto la mirada de Damon sobre la suya y ella se sonrojo violentamente, Damon tenía demasiado poder sobre ella pensó. Pero Bella estaba tan absorta en Damon que no se percato de la mirada de Alaric quien la veía con confusión, cariño, y curiosidad.

-¿Bella?- dijo Alaric, Damon al ver que su amigo conocía a su bella se sintió celoso, espera ¿SU Bella?

-¿Tío Alaric?- dijo Bella, mientras corría abrazar a su tío favorito, bueno su único tío Damon abrió los ojos sorprendido

-¿Tío?- dijo Damon

-Si- asintió Bella- el es mi tío ¿pero qué haces aquí?, ¿Eres amigo de Damon?, ¿Sabes acerca de los vampiros?, ¿Quiere alguien explicarme que haces aquí?- dijo- Bella hace casi tres años que no te veo.- dijo Bella haciendo referencia a lo que podía ser el día más oscuro de su vida

-¿Tío?- dijo Damon incapaz de procesar lo que oía.

-Si que no sabes otra palabra,- dijo Bella Molesta- Alaric es mi tío político, es el esposo de mi tía muerta, la que te conté que me dio los libros sobre las brujas, ella y Alaric eran como mis segundos padres, mi tía Isobel Fleming, ella está muerta- pero al ver las miradas que intercambiaron su tío y el hombre que amaba, perdió el color en su cara, y sintió que el mundo se le iba- ¿Por qué está muerta, Verdad?- pregunto Bella ¿Qué estaba pasando?

**MUAJAJAJA SOY MALA, HAHA no la verdad es que.. bueno si les gusto? Soy mala se que es muy pequeño comparado con el otro pero tenia que ser asi para que el que sigue sea más emocionante algunas cosas se aclaran pero surgen más dudas. Dejen review las quiero, para las que leen living the momento el domingo actualizo doble cap chicas. Las quiero **


	5. All I Need Parte 1

**DESTINO: MYSTIC FALLS**

**Summary: Cuando amas a alguien no tienes problemas para decir si acepto cierto? Bella se da cuenta que esas palabras no le nacen y huye el día de la boda hacia el amor, la vida y la aventura: destino Mystic Falls.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Meyer y de Smith si me la roban los Vulturi los secuestraran y Klaus los torturara ok? **

**Gracias chicas por sus reviews a Elizabeth chiba, CamuChik, Suspiroscullen, china lop 32, Mitsuki, afrodita cullen y por sus alertas y poner mi historia entre sus favoritas a las demás chicas las quiero. Se que se supone que debí actualizar desde el sábado pero estuve castigada pero e vuelto con todo, agárrense haha**

**Soundtrack: All I Need las que sean Delenas de corazón no me odien una amiga casi me mata cuando le dije que esta canción seria mi inspiración ya que esta es un momento muy especial de Elena y Damon **

**A LEER!**

**Tercero POV**

_I'm dying to catch my breath  
>Oh why don't I ever learn?<br>I've lost all my trust,  
>though I've surely tried to turn it around<em>

_Estoy muriendo para atrapar mi aliento  
>Oh, ¿por qué nunca aprendo?<br>He perdido toda mi confianza  
>Aunque seguramente he tratado de convertirla alrededor.<em>

Bella estaba controlándose a sí misma para evitar hiperventilar, pero en estas condiciones era un proceso muy complicado, tenía un tío desparecido enfrente, el hombre que ella amaba enamorado de otra, y demasiadas preguntas en su cabeza, en ese momento ella podía haber sido abducida por aliens y seguiría siendo normal, comenzó a creerse lo que Emmett le dijo una vez, en forma de broma, estaba mal de la cabeza, pero era su tía de quien hablábamos:

-¿quiere alguien contestarme?- dijo bella- ¿esta Isobel muerta o no?- dijo Bella desesperada, ansiosa y debía admitirlo con esperanzas, verán tanto Bella como Alaric conocían a la verdadera Isobel una mujer amorosa, cariñosa y que poseía un instinto maternal por naturaleza, una mujer a la cual Bella siempre admiro, y adoro, Isobel era fuerte, inteligente y audaz ella fue su segunda madre, a Bella nunca le molesto llamarse Isabella ya que su madre se lo había puesto en honor a su adorada tía, ella se sentía orgullosa de su nombre y amaba llamarse así, solía decir su nombre con orgullo fascinada y sus tíos y madre sonreían cada vez que decía " Me llamo Isabella, como mi tía Isobel", pero a Bella dejo de gustarle su nombre, y comenzó a sentir una mueca de dolor cada vez que alguien decía su nombre completo, eso fue a partir del día en que su heroína murió, desde entonces todo mundo comenzó a llamarla Bella eso era alguien que ni siquiera Edward sabía es más ni siquiera Edward lo supo jamás- Bueno ¿Entonces está muerta o no?- dijo ella

- Bella tengo muchas cosas que explicarte, como por qué me fui- dijo Alaric intentando darle largas, para evitar la pregunta de su adorada sobrina que era como su hija- tienes que…- pero fue interrumpido por Bella que tenía rostro de asombro, y incredulidad, aunque sus ojos tenían algo de alegría.

-Ella no está muerta- dijo Bella y no necesito la confirmación de su tío, Isobel creía mucho en los seres mitológicos, así que no le sorprendía que su tía fuera uno, y tampoco necesitaba ser un genio para saber lo que ella era- ¿Quién?- dijo Bella ahora furiosa

Alaric se sintió desconcertado por la velocidad, con la que su sobrina encajo, las piezas del rompecabezas aunque todavía faltaban muchas demasiadas, por poner.-¿Quién que?.

-Guárdate las evasiones para ti Alaric- dijo Bella, su gesto se había vuelto uno de furia pura como la vez que golpeo a Tyler los ojos se le oscurecieron pero ella no lo noto, sin embargo Damon, se sintió como en un flash back uno donde la expresión de Katherine era muy parecida a la Bella, no en el sentido de Elena y Katherine, ellas eran muy diferentes a pesar de ser tan iguales, hasta sus gestos eran distintos, Bella tenía parecido físico con ambas, pero era más parecida a Katherine en cuando a sus gestos, esto era algo muy, muy extraño- ¿Quién la convirtió?- dijo Bella, en ese momento vio a Damon agachar la cabeza, y lo entendió, La respiración de Bella comenzó a hacerse más pesada esto era demasiado no podía haber sido Damon el no podía haberle hecho esto a Isobel.

El no podía ella confiaba en el pero los hechos y las acciones, hablaban por si solos, había sido Damon el hombre que ella estaba comenzando a amar.

-Bella- dijo Alaric tanteando el terreno-, el conocía a sus sobrina y sabía que hablar con ella furiosa era como saltar por voluntad propia a un precipicio profundo y con caída dolorosa- antes que nada, debes saber, que Isobel quería ser un vampiro más que nada en el mundo- dijo Alaric con un tono de resentimiento en la voz, Bella se sintió identificada con su tía por mucho tiempo ella quiso lo mismo ser un vampiro más que nada, incluso más que sus amigos, su familia, su futura vida, incluso sobre ella misma, mucho tiempo intento convencerse de que lo hacía por estar por siempre con Edward pero, sorpresa nunca fue así, y no fue hasta ese momento que se percato de cuan egoísta era esa idea, querer algo así sin importar si la gente va a llorar tu "muerte" o no o a quien puedes dejar solo con esa decisión Bella, se sintió repentinamente furiosa como nunca con su tía, pero ella no cometería el mismo error, ella tenía gente por la cual preocuparse y por la cual intentar una vida más o menos humana aun que claro eso no podría ser 100% posible no cuando Bella amaba a Damon, si ya por fin lo pensó se dijo, estaba dispuesta a todo por el , pero también a quererse a sí misma, a ver los defectos en él y ayudarle a superarlos , a tener una relación en promedio normal, no como con Edward cuando ella pisaba el suelo por el que el caminaba como si fuera un dios, en el cual nunca vio defectos, ella decidió estar con él e iba a conseguirlo como que se llamaba Isabella Marie Swan, que ese hombre iba a ser suyo cuando ella se aferraba no había poder, humano, vampiro, u lobuno en la tierra que la hiciera cambiar de parecer, Si el la aceptaba, iba a ser Damon siempre sería Damon.

Pero esto no quería decir que no lo hiciera sufrir un poquito quería que él la conquistara, que él la buscara quería sentirse como mujer y no como seguidora de un club de fans.

-Así que Damon, decidiste jugar al hada madrina ¿No?, y le cumpliste su deseo, curioso ¿Dónde guardas las alas?- dijo Bella mordaz pero sonriendo por dentro- y aunque no me agrade la idea de haber sido abandonada estos últimos 5 años, y engañada, no tengo nada contra nadie, por el momento, dijo Bella- Mi tía era una mujer muy lista, nunca hacía nada sin un motivo poderoso para hacerlo- dijo Bella, pero Damon soltó una risa incrédula.

-Yo lo lamento. Es solo que creo que estamos hablando de una Isobel completamente distinta, y no de la que trato de clavarme una estaca mientras ya sabes…- dijo Damon pero no espero cuando Bella le dio una bofetada que lo hizo girar toda la cara, este golpe le había dolido no de la manera física si no emocional, Bella lo había golpeado por su culpa, y ella destilaba odio y debía admitirlo celos y un poco de asco, vamos estamos hablando de su tía y que el hombre que amas se haya acostado con ella, era algo para traumarte, además de que el describía a una Isobel que se comportaba como una perra y esa no era su tía.

-No te atrevas a hablar así de ella- dijo Bella- no te atreva, tu no la conocías- pero todos conocemos a Damon y sabemos que el actúa en base a sus impulsos, y aunque a veces estos ayudan otras no.

-Y tu si ¿No?- dijo Damon, Bella movió la cabeza ignorando lo que este se refería- ¿o es que no sabes que tu querida tía abandono a su hija?- arrepintiéndose al instante Damon se sintió una basura al ver la expresión de dolor de Bella.

-Damon- dijo Alaric furioso como pocas veces lo había visto- No te atrevas- pero Bella volteo a mirarlo y su mirada fue demasiado fuerte para Alaric así que el agacho la mirada.

-¿es cierto?, Tío Alaric por favor, necesito saber- era tan raro para Damon ver a Alaric en el papel de tío sobreprotector.

-Si, cariño es cierto- Bella sintió su corazón darle un vuelco, sintió como sus rodillas le fallaban y si no hubiera sido por que su tío la tomo probablemente hubiera azotado en el piso, se sintió terriblemente decepcionada, ella odiaba a las madres que abandonaban a sus hijo

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?- dijo Bella

-Porque yo tampoco lo sabía me entere mucho después de que Isobel muriera, hasta que llegue a Mystic Fallas y me entere de todo- dijo Alaric sentándose a su lado.

-¿Aquí?, ¿Por qué?- dijo Bella

-Tú tía y tu madre son de Mystic Falls, tu madre siempre a odiado los pueblos pequeños, así que ella prefirió decir que era de Virginia, y se fue a Washington a conocer la vida ahí conoció a tu padre, cuando Isobel estaba en la preparatoria conoció a un muchacho del cual se enamoro Jonathan Gilbert- Bella sintió el corazón darle un vuelco esto era demasiado, sabía por dónde iba la cosa y no estaba segura si quería oírlo- ella quedo embarazada, pero cuando el bebe nació, decidieron dejarlo aquí, con los hermanos de John, Greyson y Miranda, ellos le explicaron a Isobel todo, quién era y de donde descendía, y lo que desacuerdo a una profecía su hija podía ser, una Doppleganger- dijo Alaric

-Oh no, párate ahí- dijo Bella levantándose del sillón y comenzando a dar vueltas por la sala- se a dónde vas, eso quiere decir que Elena y yo somos primas, Elena y yo somos descendientes de Katherina Petrova, Oh dios Mío- dijo Bella

-Si, pero solo Elena es la Doppleganger- dijo Alaric, Bella se sintió peor ella estaba a salvo mientras que su… prima iba a ser sacrificada para un estúpido ritual de una ridícula maldición por un vampiro viejo y psicópata.

-Eso explica porque se parecen- dijo Damon refiriéndose más a Bella y Katherine que a Elena- pero eso no explica por que no dijiste que Isobel tenía una sobrina.

-Porque Isobel me dijo que la vida de Bella estaba en peligro, si alguna vez legaba a mencionar que ella tenía familia- dijo Alaric- Bella era la única familia que me queda Damon, y tenia que protegerla aunque fuera de ustedes.

-Ok esto es demasiado,- dijo Bella- ¿Cómo que mi vida peligra?- dijo Bella más a su tío que a ella, Ha y ella pensaba estar a salvo pero era ella algo imposible.

-No lo se Isobel nunca me dijo exactamente de que debía protegerte- dijo Alaric frustrado.

Damon rodo los ojos- Genial, que gran trabajo Alaric, ahora hay que averiguar todo lo que podamos, sobre esto, y proteger a Bella, también- Bella se sintió furiosa con Damon ella no quería que Damon se sintiera forzado a nada.

-No necesito ser protegida- dijo Bella- ahora escuche que iban a ver a un tal Elijah, ¿cierto?, creo que deberíamos ir e intentar hablar con él sobre Elena- dijo Bella subiendo a cambiarse sin darle oportunidad de replica a ninguno, Caroline le había prestado mucha ropa, pero tenía que ir de compras urgente no podía vivir todo el tiempo con ropa prestada, no sabía que ponerse no era muy buena escogiendo ropa, pero iba a conocer aun original eso no es todos los días, se decidió por un vestido azul obscuro casual, unos tacos plateados, y una diadema del mismo color (**en mi perfil), ** y bajo de nuevo a la sala y Damon la recorrió de pies a cabeza, Bella se sonrojo y a Alaric no le paso desapercibido

-Tendré que llevarme mi coche, quede de ver a Caroline y Bonnie después- dijo Bella

-Está bien, tu tío- dijo Damon exagerando la palabra- trae su coche de regreso vengo con el y tu iras a donde tengas que ir, con La Barbie vampiro, Y la bruja loca- Bella rodo los ojos, ante la forma de cariño que Damon mostraba hacía Caroline y Bonnie y salió.

-¿De regreso?- dijo Alaric algo enojado, vamos estábamos hablando de su sobrina.

-Alaric, no empieces con el rollo sobreprotector, no te va- pero vi la mirada de Alaric y se retracto- está bien, está bien, manos arriba ya entendí- dijo Damon tomando su chaqueta de cuero y saliendo Alaric solo negó con la cabeza y subió a su coche mientras seguía a Damon y a Bella.

_Can you still see the heart of me?  
>All my agony fades away<br>when you hold me in your embrace_

_¿Puedes ver aún mi corazón?  
>Toda mi agonía se desvanece<br>Cuando me mantienes en tu abrazo._

En Wickery Falls Tyler fue a visitar a los chicos, y a decirles que tenían que salir de ahí pero lo interceptaron diciéndole que tenía que ayudarlos a romper la maldición del sol y la luna.

-Esto es ridículo- dijo Tyler

-No. No lo es- dijo Steve- está maldición puede atarnos para siempre a la luna- si lo vampiros la rompen ellos dejaran de quemarse en el sol, y será más poderosos- dijo- dominación vampirica.

-¿Y?- dijo Tyler queriendo saber más

- Pero si nosotros la liberamos, seremos libres de transformarnos como queramos, para eso se necesita la piedra lunar- concluyo Steve- dominación de los lobos

Tyler suspiro, así que Jules decidió jugar su carta la más valiosa

-Tyler, cariño, si la maldición es rota por nosotros, eso significa que no tendremos que transformarnos no del todo, no si no queremos- dijo Jules, y Tyler vio una posibilidad la de no ser así nunca más.

-Nunca- dijo Tyler

-Hay más, Steve- dijo Brady

-Si esos vampiros están planeando romper la maldición, significa que encontraron a la Doppleganger- dijo Steve

-¿Doppleganger?- pregunto Tyler

-La doble malvada de la original- dijo Steve- tienes que ayudarnos a encontrar a Kathy, tengo una foto aquí, era la novia de Mason.- Steve saco su celular y le tendió la fotografía a Tyler este no podía creer lo que veía

-Pero está es Elena Gilbert- dijo Tyler

-¿La conoces?- pregunto Jules

-La conozco de toda, la vida- dijo Tyler, Los otros tres se miraron, tenían a la Doppleganger.

Caroline estaba en el Mystic Grill terminando de ponerse de acuerdo con Bonnie para intervenir en lo de Luka tendría que llamar a Bella, para cancelar la tarde de compras, pero decidió hablar con Matt primero, este la evito de manera olímpica, esto estaba mal, Caroline intento abordarlo de todas la maneras posibles, cuando Matt le dijo que era suficiente de mentiras, que el había visto a Bonnie el día anterior, y era claro que no estaba con ella, Matt seguía aferrado a que Caroline lo engañaba con Tyler, y Caroline se quedo como tonta frustrada, cuando vio a Tyler venir e intento alejarse de él lo más posible.

-Aléjate de mí- le dijo Caroline

-Espera, dijo Tyler, jalándole la bolsa y tirándosela al piso, todas sus cosas cayeron, y Tyler le ayudo a recogerlas.

-No, solo lo estas empeorando Tyler, no quiero volver a verte- y metió todo de una vez en su Bolsa- lo que ella no se percato, fue que Tyler tomo su celular y lo metió a su bolsillo trasero mientras ella salía a buscar a Bonnie.

En la casa de Elena Stefan y ella se preparaban para irse a su escapada romántica, cuando el celular de Elena sonó, era un texto de Caroline

_Caroline:_

_¿Donde estas?, Necesito hablar contigo_

_**Elena.**_

_**-En camino a la casa del lago con Stefan.**_

-Por favor dime que no es nada malo- dijo Stefan, Elena se encogió de hombros cuando recibió la respuesta de Caroline.

_Caroline:_

_No importa. Diviértete_

_**Elena:**_

_**XOXO**_

-Todo está bien solo es Caroline- el problema estaba en que no era solo Caroline, era Tyler, que estaba sintiendo la presión de querer liberarse de esta maldición, a costa de lo que fuera o al menos eso pensaba el.

-Esta yendo hacia el Lago Dunhamn, su familia tiene una cas ahí- le dijo Tyler a Brady

-Bien- dijo este- Vamos a buscar a tu Doppleganger

Después de casi una hora y media de viaje por fin llegaron a la casa del lago Elena se sintió consternada, y triste ahí habían muerto sus padres

_Don't tear me down, for all I need  
>Make my heart a better place<br>Give me something I can believe  
>Don't tear me down<br>You've opened the door now, don't let it close_

_No me destroces, por lo que necesito  
>Haz mi corazón un lugar mejor<br>Dame algo que pueda creer  
>No me destroces<br>Ahora que has abierto la puerta, no dejes que se cierre._

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Stefan, ella asintió, entonces el cayó en la cuenta de algo aquí era el lugar donde él la había salvado.- Oh Dios mío, Elena lo siento… Solo di la palabra y nos vamos ¿Está bien?

-Siempre ame este lugar, solo estaba teniendo un momento- dijo Elena y salieron del coche, entrando a la casa, el problema era que Stefan no podía pues no había sido invitado.

-No tienes que esperarme ahí Stefan, estoy bien- dijo ella

-Que bien porque estoy atorado- le contesto el

-Oh dios mío, no puedes pasar- dijo Elena

-Bueno no será un fin de semana muy romántico si no puedo pasar- dijo este

-Stefan no puedo- este alzo una ceja- mis padre le dejaron este lugar a Jonathan Gilbert él es el único que puede invitarte a entrar. Lo siento lo olvide completamente- dijo Elena

- ¿Estas jugándome una broma cierto?- dijo el

Elena no pudo contener más la risa- Stefan Salvatore por esta pequeña bromita yo te invito a pasar, a esta casa- dijo Elena

-Tu pequeña diablo- dijo Stefan Besándola mientras la subía a la encimera, y le quitaba la blusa, y seguía besándola, Elena le quito su camisa y comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo mientras el con las expertas habilidades vampíricas cerraba la puerta al mismo tiempo que corría a la habitación con Elena en brazos.

Bella, Damon y Alaric llegaron a la mansión Loockwood, inmediatamente todos voltearon a ver a Bella y ella se sonrojo Damon la tomo por la cintura mientras caminaban y Alaric Gruñía.

-Alaric- dijo Jenna acercándose a ellos- ¿Cómo estas?- dijo y volteo a ver a Bella, pobre chica otra conquista de Damon pensó- Hola soy Jenna, Novia de Alaric.

-¿Eres novia de mi tío?- dijo Bella

-¿tío?- dijo Jenna.- ¿te molestaría explicarte?- dijo Jenna a Alaric furiosa.

-Si… bueno ella es mi sobrina… y- dijo Alaric dudando si decirlo o no Damon y Bella asintieron- de Isobel, de hecho es más sobrina de Isobel que mía- dijo Alaric, Jenna giro a ver a Bella, que tenia un parecido sorprendente con Elena- y Prima de Elena

-Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi- dijo Jenna- Primero John es el padre de Elena, y tu eres el tío de la sobrina de la mama de Elena, entonces ella son primas y yo… Agh- dijo Jenna saliendo del pasillo rápidamente, y Alaric tras ella.

-No creo que eso allá sido buena idea- dijo Damon divagando, y tomando a Bella de la cintura más contra el y ella se sonrojaba más- eres adorable – le dijo. Y ella se sonrojo, el soltó una risa, mientras que Andy se acercaba.

-Damon, viniste qué bueno que no me dejaste sola, Ven- dijo Andy sin caer en que Damon tenía compañía, y Bella se sentía incomoda, hasta que Damon movió los ojos en dirección a Bella- Ahhh, tú debes ser Bella Damon me hablo de ti, eres más bonita de lo que el dijo, Soy Andy Star la mejor Amiga de Damon- dijo Andy

-Ella se autonombro- dijo Damon, siendo sarcástico

-Pero sabes que tengo razón- vengan dijo mientras tomaba a Bella de un brazo y la arrastraba hacía Elijah y la Señora Loockwood- Elijah, Alcaldesa, ellos son mis amigos Isabella Swan y Damon Salvatore.

Cuando Elijah se giro sintió como la cabeza le dolió, el rostro de ese hombre le era muy familiar, alto de cabellos negros, el hombre destilaba clase por todos lados, el solo la veía con una mezcla de sorpresa y satisfacción esta era su arma secreta .

-Isabella- dijo- ¿Te encuentras bien?- le dijo Elijah con su elegante voz.

-Si- dijo ella- es un placer

-Damon, querido- dijo Carol, mientras Damon la saludaba con un beso en la mejilla- Tu eres nueva– dijo tendiéndole su mano a Bella mientras ella la tomaba- Espera tu eres la chica que todos vieron vestida de novia, ¿De dónde eres?.

Bella se sintió incomoda, mientras Elijah la observaba con lo que parecía ¿interés?- Si soy yo larga historia, pero escape de mi boda y soy de Washington.- concluyo ella

-Eso es muy interesante, al parecer eres nueva en el pueblo, tal vez podrías acompañarnos a Carol y a mi a recorrerlo – Damon decidió intervenir, no le gustaba como Elijah veía a Bella

-Damon Salvatore, un placer- dijo este, con su cara impenetrable

-Lo mismo digo- dijo Elijah pero se giro hacía bella- ¿Entonces qué te parece?

Para ser honestos a Bella se le erizaba la piel al lado de ese hombre le imponía, pero parecía respetable, por una parte entendía por qué Elena había hecho el trato con el pero por otra ahora entendía por qué los chicos no confiaban en el.

-Estaría perfecto- dijo Bella con una sonrisa ¿Cuándo se volvió tan buena mentirosa?, bueno siempre lo fue solo que los Cullen estuvieron en su etapa depresiva- Sería un placer además así podría compartirme más de sus conocimientos, sobre la historia del pueblo y todo lo que enreda- dijo Bella lanzando la indirecta lo más sutilmente posible, Elijah lo capto y sonrió.

-Me encantaría- Dijo el y Damon se excuso y la llevo a un rincón apartado

-¿Qué fue eso?, porque no mejor le expones tu cuello y le ofreces tu sangre sería menos obvio- le dijo Damon- suficiente tengo con proteger a Elena- dijo Damon

Bella furiosa, con el por solo pensar en Elena le dijo- Precisamente para eso Damon lo hago para ayudarte a proteger a tu preciosa Elena, pero tal vez deberías considerar que no importa cuántas veces te pares enfrente de ella, ella esta enamorada de Stefan, y tu solo dejas ir lo que tienes enfrente tuyo- Damon iba a contestar pero el teléfono de Bella sonó, y ella lo dejo con su frustración mientras se alejaba para contestar todo esto ante la atenta mirada de Elijah que estaba más que feliz con la situación su carta bajo la manga no tenía ni idea de lo que ella era y si quería prepararla tendría que hablar con ella lo más pronto posible. Solo así tendría éxito en su venganza

-¿Bonnie?- pregunto Bella

-Bella, Soy yo Caroline- dijo- es que perdí mi teléfono y te estoy hablando del de Bonnie, escucha te hablo por que tendré que cancelar lo de las compras, Bonnie está preparando una intervención contra Luka para averiguar todo lo posible de la maldición y como matar a bueno tu ya sabes quién- dijo Caroline

- Yo voy- dijo Bella- ¿Dónde nos vemos?

-¿Estas segura?- dijo Caroline- ¿Dónde estas?

-Si lo estoy, - dijo Bella- Estoy en la Mansión Loockwood, la reunión de te en honor a Elijah, bien para averiguar lo que sea que nos pueda ayudar, y mañana tengo una especie de cita con Elijah, intentare hablar con él, pero hay algo muy importante que quiero contarles a ti y a Bonnie- dijo Bella, era impresionante lo rápido que se había encariñado con esas chicas.

-Está bien, dijo Caroline, te veo a las dos en mi casa, allá hablamos, A Bonnie te manda saludos y que traigas Velas Bella haha eso rimo- y Bella solo se rio mientras colgaba, tenía media hora para ir por Velas y llegar a casa de Caroline.

Mientras Bonnie, había comprado dos cafés uno para Luka y otro para ella, hechizando uno de ellos, y se dirigió a la mesa de billar donde se encontraba Luka.

-Traje café de la paz- dijo Bonnie

-Creí que ya no me hablabas- dijo Luka dándole un sorbo a su café

-No, pero me entere de lo que hizo tu padre salvando a mis amigos de los lobos, gracias- dijo Bonnie poniendo su mejor sonrisa

-Si hubiera sabido que eso era todo lo que faltaba- mientras le daba un trago más grande a su café. Jeremy entro en el local y se dirigió a la mesa de Caroline

-Bonnie me llamó dijo que quería ayuda- dijo- ¿Cómo va todo?- le pregunto a Caroline volteando a ver a Bonnie filtre ando con Luka los celos lo hicieron ver rojo,

-Bien. Ella lo vende y el lo compra, ves ella le está dando una sonrisa de sexo- dijo Caroline

-Ya entendí, Ya entendí- con más convicción de lo que debía y Caroline solo sonrió trazando un plan en su cabeza

-Oh por cierto Bella va a venir nos alcanzara en mi casa- dijo Caroline

-¿Bella?- dijo Jeremy

-Una amiga te cuento en el camino, mientras se paraba a toda velocidad por qué Luka estaba a punto de caer sobre Bonnie

-Lo tengo- dijo Jeremy -¿Qué clase de hechizo fue ese?

-Uno muy fuerte- dijo Bonnie muy feliz.

_I'm here on the edge again  
>I wish I could let it go<br>I know that I'm only one step away  
>from turning it around<em>

_Estoy aquí en el borde otra vez  
>Desearía poder dejarlo ir<br>Sé que estoy a un solo paso  
>De transformar mi alrededor.<em>

Mientras después de hacer el amor con Stefan Elena salió al muelle a observarlo todo.

-Teniendo otro momento- dijo Stefan

-Jeremy se rompió el brazo saliendo de este muelle a los seis, mi papa me enseño a pescar justo en ese borde, tantos recuerdes, ¿Te has puesto a pensar en cómo será nuestro futuro juntos, nuestros recuerdos- dijo Elena mientras Stefan abrazando a Elena por los hombros.

-Creo que tenemos muchas conversaciones pendientes acerca de nuestro futuro- Dijo Stefan a Elena lo más dulcemente- Sobre las posibilidades que tenemos.

-Justo ahora hay una caja que no deberíamos abrir- dijo Elena intentando dejar el tema

-Podemos abrirla, cuando estés lista, sabes esto será un futuro recuerdo- dijo mientras la abrazaba más fuerte , justo aquí cuando tu novio te susurro un te amo al oído- dijo- Te amo- le susurro y Elena se aferro más fuerte a el

Alaric estaba buscando a Damon y Bella como loco, había hablado y aclarado todo con Jenna, cuando vio a Damon entrar al despacho de la mansión se quedo afuera para cubrirlo, el se había dado cuenta de que Bella estaba enamorada de el.

-¿Qué hace Damon con Elijah?- dijo John

-No lo se ¿Por qué debería?- dijo Alaric

-Si deberías, eres su pequeño ayudante, ¿Qué diría Jenna de tus actividades extracurriculares?, por cierto no deberías dormir más en la casa hay niños en ella.

-Tío- dijo Bella pero cuando vio a John se puso sería- ¿Pasa algo?- pregunto

-Nada- contesto John- Ese anillo Alaric el que Isobel te dio es mío y lo quiero devuelta- dijo John

Pero Bella fue más rápida, y giro a John de un hombro- Mantente lejos, John porque entonces no va hacer ni Damon ni ningún otro vampiro el que te mate, si me entero que traicionaste a cualquiera de nosotros incluida mi prima seré yo la que te mate con mis propias manos ¿Entendiste?- dijo Bella los ojos se pusieron negros, y John lo ataco un dolor de cabeza horrible Bella se hizo para atrás mientras John se alejaba

-¿Estas bien?- bella asintió

-¿Dime Damon en que puedo ayudarte?- dijo Elijah

-Quiero entender ciertas cosas- dijo Damon

-¿Dónde está Elena?- le pregunto Elijah

-A salvo con Stefan escondiéndose de cierta manada de lobos- dijo Damon sarcástico

-Oh si me entere- dijo Elijah con la misma cantidad de sarcasmo en la voz

-Si por que da la casualidad que fue tu brujo el que nos salvo- Dijo Damon mordaz

-Tu concéntrate en mantener a Elena y a Isabella seguras- dijo Elijah iba a salir pero Damon se le puso en frente a velocidad vampírica

-No es suficiente- dijo pero no conto con que Elijah lo estrellara contra la pared, Damon intento zafarse pero Elijah lo inmovilizo

-Ustedes los vampiros jóvenes tan…arrogantes- dijo Elijah- Debería matarte, por osar retarme así-

-No puedes es parte del trato- dijo Damon

- Silencio- dijo tomo un lápiz y lo enterró justo donde se supone que debía estar la yugular, y Damon comenzó a sangrar, Elijah lo soltó mientras Damon contenía la sangre.

-Soy un original- dijo mientras sacaba un pañuelo y se lo tendía a Damon- Muestra un poco de respeto, en el momento que dejes de ser útil para mi estas muerto, tu haz lo que te digo mantén a Elena a Isabella seguras- justo en ese momento Bella entro hecha un torbellino mientras Alaric intentaba retenerla cuando Bella vio a Damon sintió que la sangre se le iba.

-¿Qué le hiciste?- dijo Bella corriendo Hacia Damon- ¿Por qué?- dijo Bella al borde de las lagrimas

-Espero que entiendas Damon lo del respeto querida Isabella, nos vemos mañana dijo Elijah mientras salía de ahí y no dejaba de decirse a si mismo cuan parecida era a Elizabeth y Katherine, El estaba seguro de que cuando esta viera a Isabella haría lo que fuera por mantenerla a salvo, lo que fuera después de todo era su hija. Y sonrió

**Muajaja soy mala este capitulo tenia que ser lo doble de este pero lo que sigue será la continuación de este hasta con la canción haha, ¿Qué tal fuerte no? Lo que pasa es que ya entre a la escuela y tengo que parame a las 4 por mi encantada me quedaría aquí hasta escribir el capitulo tal y como yo quería pero mi madre no me deja** **dejen reviews.. porfavor **


	6. All i Need parte 2

Summary: Cuando amas a alguien no tienes problemas para decir si acepto cierto? Bella se da cuenta que esas palabras no le nacen y huye el día de la boda hacia el amor, la vida y la aventura: destino Mystic Falls.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Meyer y de Smith si me la roban los Vulturi los secuestraran y Klaus los torturara ok?

Gracias chicas por sus reviews a Mi lectora fantasma, Mitsuki, afrodita cullen y por sus alertas y poner mi historia entre sus favoritas a las demás chicas las quiero

Soundtrack: All I Need ses guimos con la misma canción puesto que esto es la segunda parte

A LEER!

TERCERO POV

_Can you still see the heart of me?__  
><em>_All my agony fades away__  
><em>_when you hold me in your embrace_

_Puedes ver aún mi corazón?__  
><em>_Toda mi agonía se desvanece__  
><em>_Cuando me mantienes en tu abrazo_.

-¿Estás Loco?- dijo Bella que sentía estarse ahogando con la angustia y la furia contra Elijah, mientras se llenaba las manos de sangre mientras limpiaba la de Damon- Pudo haberte matado, no sabes la angustia que…- Bella iba a decir que sentí, pero se calló primero porque no quería asustar a Damon con sus sentimientos y después por que Alaric estaba ahí

-Hay que sacarte de aquí- dijo Alaric a Damon, pasando uno de los brazos de este alrededor suyo , mientras Bella intentaba desesperada limpiarle la sangre a Damon, salieron por la parte de atrás intentando que nadie los viera, en especial Elijah a Bella le ponía los pelos de punta el hecho de tener que convivir con el, una vez que llegaron al auto Bella le agradeció a Stefan mentalmente cuando este le dijo que pusiera en una pequeña hielera bolsas de sangre que el le dio, en dado caso de que hubiera una emergencia, Bella tiro el pañuelo blanco al piso y corrió hacia su cajuela y la abría mientras Alaric lo sentaba en la orilla y Damon seguía sosteniendo adolorido su cuello. Bella saco la hielera al borde de la histeria, saco la bolsa de sangre, sorprendentemente Bella no se sentía mareada por la sangre, su olor o color que se fundía con el color de sus manos.

-Toma- dijo extendiéndole la bolsa de sangre a Damon le temblaban tanto las manos que no podía abrirla, Damon la tomo con fuerza, la destapo con los dientes, y arranco la tapa comenzó a beberla con desesperación la acabo en menos de 30 segundos- ¿estas mejor?- dijo Bella tomando una de las manos de Damon- estaba muy asustada- dijo

-No te preocupes, es de morir no es lo mío, además fue bastante emocionante- dijo Damon Bella lo quería matar

-Emocionante… EMOCINANTE Y UN CUERNO, IDIOTA SABES EL PANICO QUE ME DIO PENSAR QUE PODÍA PERDERTE ¿LO SABES?, ERES UN IDOTA DAMON NO TE QUIERO VER- grito Bella mientras le daba golpes a Damon en el pecho con lo puños

-Bella- dijo Alaric, mientras la jalaba para atrás- Cálmate.

-ESTOY CALMADA- grito zafándose de su tío como si fuera una niña pequeña- Estoy calmada… me voy no tengo tiempo para ver como intentas hacer que te mate, me criticaste por querer hablar con Elijah y l final del día fuiste, tú el que termino exponiendo su cuello a Elijah, deja de querer abarcar todo Damon no puedes hacerlo sin acabar muerto- dijo Bella enojada e intentando convencer a Damon de parar.

-¿A si?- dijo Damon acercándose – Mírame- dijo Damon mordaz, pero por segunda vez en el día recibió otra bofetada de parte de Bella.

-Púdrete Damon, si te matan juro que no llorare una sola lagrima, aunque me muera por dentro- y con estas palabras Bella cerro su cajuela, subió a su auto y lo arranco dirigiéndose a casa de Caroline

-Eres un idiota- dijo Alaric mientras estaba su auto seguido de Damon en camino a la casa Salvatore.

Estaba anocheciendo cuando en la casa del lago Stefan estaba preparando l comida, con su gran sazón italiana, y Elena solo estaba ahí observándolo, mientras tomaba su copa de vino como si el fuera el mejor de los espectáculos.

-No vas a ayudarme- dijo Stefan sonriendo

-Nop- dijo Elena- solo me quedare aquí observándote.

-Eres malvada- dijo Stefan

-Mi madre solía sentarse aquí a ver a mi padre cocinar- dijo Elena, Stefan solo sonrió- El fuego se esta apagando- dijo ella mientras miraba el fuego

-Iré por más leña- dijo Stefan pero Elena fue más rápido

-Mmm… no Iré yo- dijo Elena

-Pero hace frio fuera- le repelo el no quería que algo le pasara

-Iré por un chaqueta- dijo Ella y se dirigió inconscientemente al cuarto de sus padre, era una habitación hermosa, pero lo que tomo a Elena por sorpresa era que todas las cosas de ellos estaban ahí aun después de tantos años, se acercó l tocador donde su madre tenía todos sus perfumes y ella olio el que su madre más usaba, olía a hogar, a chocolate dulce, a madera era delicioso.

-Era el perfume de mi madre, se supone que Jenna debía sacar todo esto pero no la culpo- se acercó y tomo una chaqueta de cuadritos rojos y se la lanzo a Stefan- era de mi bisabuelo- mientras este se la ponía- y te ves bastante sexy en ella- dijo está sonriendo

-¿sexy? ¿en la chaqueta de tu bisabuelo?- dijo Stefan acercándose a ella y tomándola dela cintura comenzó a besarla cuando choco contra la pared del closet y se dio cuenta de algo, comenzó a golpear la pared con el puño dándose cuenta que estaba hueca.

-¿Qué está mal?, ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Elena preocupada

-esto esta hueco- y comenzó a sacar las tablas que lo cubrían, detrás de ellas había una puerta.

-¿Qué esto?- dijo Elena desconcertada

-Esto es realmente un buen sitio para esconderse- dijo arrancando la cerradura, y abriendo la puerta, cuando encendió la luz dentro de ese cuarto había toneladas de armas, muchas armas, cubrían las paredes e incluso había cajas en los pisos llenas de esta

-Oh dios mío- dijo Elena

Mientras Bella lego a la casa de Caroline y comenzó a tocar como desesperada. Caroline le abrió con una gran sonrisa

-Hey Bella Cálmate…. OH POR DIOS- grito Caroline al ver las manos de Bella llenas de sangre, Bella estaba tan enojada que lo había limpiado, recordó que Caroline era un Vampira nueva

-Yo Caroline… lo siento- dijo ella- me limpiare lo más rápido que pueda, solo no respires.

-¿De qué rayos hablas? Eso no importa- dijo Caroline jalándola al interior de su casa- ¿Estas herida?- dijo Caroline mientras la giraba.

-OH POR DIOS- grito Bonnie – Bella ¿estás bien?- dijo ella, y detrás un muchacho de cabellos negros abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver a una desconocida cubierta de sangre.

-Estoy bien. Dijo ella- solo necesito limpiarme, es la sangre de Damon, Elijah le dio un castigo por intentar retarlo, pero no lo mató por el trato que tiene con Elena, mañana voy a intentar sacarle la mayor cantidad de información pero, eso no es lo importante, que quería decirles, vanos a la cocina y les cuento- dijo Bella dirigiéndose a la cocina comenzó a tallar sus manos y sacar la sangre que ya se había secado y se había vuelto como una especie de costra debajo de las uñas, cuando termino de lavarse se giro hacia las chicas y lo soltó sin anestesia.

-Elena y yo somos primas- dijo Bella

-¿Qué?- gritaron Bonnie, Jeremy y Caroline

-Si me entere está mañana, cuando fui a cambiarme a casa, estaba mi tío Alaric, el era esposo de mi tía Isobel, la madre de Elena- dijo Bella-

-Esto es inaudito- dijo Jeremy.

-Eso mismo dije yo esto es de locos, todos dicen que mi tía es una perra, pero perdona ¿Quién eres tú?- dijo Bella señalando al chico

-Soy Jeremy, el hermano de Elena- ella, formo con su boca una pequeña O en señal de sorpresa- seriamos una especie de primos también ¿No?- dijo Jeremy intentando aligerar el ambiente

- Si eso creo- dijo Bella contestando la sonrisa

-Tenemos que ver a Luka seguro esta por despertar Caroline intenta encontrar Velas, Ven conmigo Bella, en la habitación estaba el muchacho moreno parecía dormido

-¿Qué tiene?- dijo Bella

-Esta dormido – dijo Bonnie, Caroline llego con la Velas, Jeremy y Bella las tomaron, y comenzaron a ponerlas alrededor de la sala

-¿Cómo funciona exactamente?- dijo Jeremy

-Lo ponemos en trance o hipnosis y le hacemos preguntas- contesto Bonnie

-¿Estas segura de que eres lo suficientemente fuerte para eso?- le pregunto Jeremy.

-Para eso son las Velas, cojo la fuerza de las llamas- Dijo Ella

-voy por los fósforos- le contesto – Caroline

Pero Bonnie cerró los ojos y encendió las Velas, Bella casi tira una del susto.

-Nunca te acostumbras a eso- dijo Jeremy Bella solo asintió

-Debes admitir, que fue sexy- dijo más Caroline a Jeremy que a ellas, Bonnie y Bella se dieron cuenta. Jeremy solo sonrió

-Necesito un tazón de agua- dijo Bonnie y Jeremy salió por el

-¿Es bastante sexy?- dijo Bonnie-¡Que fue eso- Bella soltó una risita y se arrodillo en donde estaban los pies de Luka

-Bueno Jeremy es sexy, es listo, y esta perdido por ti- dijo Caroline

-Ella tiene razón- dijo Bella, Bonnie rodo los ojos.

-Mira- dijo Caroline- lo que intento decir es que Jeremy es buen chico aunque tú siempre lo hallas visto como el hermano pequeño de Elena- dijo mientras que Bonnie asentía- A lo que me refiero , es que Bonnie tu Eres una bruja, Yo una vampira y Bella… una chica extraña que tiene algo que no sabemos que sea- Bella asintió- No estamos en posición de…

-Ser exigentes- dijeron Bonnie y Bella al mismo tiempo

-No, de juzgar- Pero en ese momento Jeremy llego con el tazón de agua y solo extendió a Bonnie quien humedeció sus manos en el tazón y coloco sus manos sobre la cabeza de Luka y comenzó a pronunciar algo inaudible incluso para Caroline, aunque lo más correcto sería decir que Bonnie estaba recitando en algún tipo de lengua muerta, y por eso al parecer nadie le entendía.

Luka comenzó a sacudirse violentamente en el piso pidiéndole a Bonnie que lo dejaran ir.

_Don't tear me down, for all I need  
>Make my heart a better place<br>Give me something I can believe  
>Don't tear me down<br>You've opened the door now, don't let it close_

_No me destroces, por lo que necesito  
>Haz mi corazón un lugar mejor<br>Dame algo que pueda creer  
>No me destroces<br>Ahora que has abierto la puerta, no dejes que se cierre._

En la mansión Salvatore Damon y Alaric estaban platicando, Damon se sentía como un verdadero imbécil, en menos de 24 horas ya había caído completamente enamorado por una niña, bueno Damon debía admitir que con esas curvas, no era para nada una niña, el punto era que Bella le había enseñado más cosas en las últimas horas que lo que el hubiera aprendido en los últimos 145 años, y estaba asustado, asustado de amarla tanto que temía perder la cordura por ello.

-¿Te sigue doliendo la garganta?- le pregunto Alaric.

-¿Tu qué crees?- dijo Damon- Elijah es un completo idiota.

-Pero su cabello es genial, ¿quieres otro?- le dijo mientras tomaba la copa de whisky de Damon- pero yo lo pensaría dos veces antes de usar esa daga, Damon no sabes cuales son sus consecuencias, o las consecuencias mismas de matara a Elijah, te recuerdo que el protege a Elena y hasta ahora nos a mantenido a todos a salvo- dijo mientras termina de servir los vasos y ponía la licorera en su lugar.

-Si para después entregársela a Klaus- dijo Damon como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- y por alguna razón el no solo protege a Elena, sino también a Bella, la forma en que la vio hoy como si fuera un arma o un objeto que pudiera manipular, me enferma- dijo Damon mientras tomaba el vaso con fuerza.

-Un segundo- dijo Alaric respirando profundamente- ¿Elijah está interesado en Bella?- Damon asintió.

-Sí y mañana al parecer tienen una reunión- escupió Damon

-Estas celoso- dijo Alaric Damon Bufo- Mira Damon tu eres mi amigo pero Bella es lo único que me queda, así que la lastimas y créeme seré el primero en atravesar tu corazón con esa estaca, y caerás en un sueño del que jamás despertaras- Damon estaba sorprendido aunque debió fingir indiferencia, pero la expresión asesina en el rostro de Alaric le confirmo que no lo decía en broma, pero el aplauso de Alaric lo saco de sus cavilaciones- Debiste ver tu cara- Damon rodo los ojos- ahora me voy tengo que ir por Jenna- dijo.

-Conoces el camino de salida- le dijo Damon enojado, pero siempre bromeando. Se recargo en su sofá de cuero negro dispuesto a relajarse, cruzando los brazos sobre su cabeza cuando escucho el ruido de algo caerse, se levanto a ver que era y justo frente a sus ojos estaba Alaric con un cuchillo atravesado en el estomago, Damon intento ayudarlo pero justo en ese momento un hombre lobo cayo detrás de el, mientras Alaric caía muerto al piso.

El comenzó a luchar, cuando Steve se trepo a su espalda, estampo a este contra la pared pero Steve tomo una jeringa con verbena, y aunque Damon se estaba acostumbrando a usarla, la cantidad que le inyectaron era demasiada, pero su recién gusto adquirido por ella le permitió estampar, a Steve varias veces más contra la pared, este casi pierde el conocimiento pero la verbena hizo efecto en el sistema de Damon y cayó al piso al borde de la inconsciencia.

-Hola Damon- dijo Jules casi cantando- un placer volver a verte.

-este era fuerte- dijo Steve- que haremos con ese- dijo señalando a Alaric

-Está muerto- contesto Jules- desháganse de él – ordeno Jules. Damon solo sintió como su visión se nublaba y un dolor en el pecho al confirmar, que su mejor amigo estaba muerto, el tío de la mujer que amaba; Bella ¿Cómo le explicaría esto?, aunque de algo estaba seguro por primera vez en el día se alegro de que Bella no estuviera en la casa, y con estos pensamientos la inconsciencia se apoderó de él.

Elena seguía sin creer lo que sus ojos veían, se sentía sorprendida, anonadada, y debía admitirlo engañada, cuantos secretos habían tenido sus padres con ellos, que era lo que le ocultaban con tanto fervor, Miranda y Greyson eran dos caras de la moneda completamente distintas a las que Elena había conocido, Elena camino dentro del pequeño cuarto y comenzó a observar cada una de las armas, pero algo más le llamo la atención había en una de las esquinas un par de cajas llenas de diarios, Elena contuvo un grito y tomo uno.

-Son los diarios de el primer Gilbert, Jonathan Gilbert, los que faltan- dijo Elena mientras lo abría- Jeremy tenía el primero, pero John… mi padre- suspiro Elena- dijo que había más- ella seguía observando la habitación, y encontró algo que le llamo la atención había dos cajas en la esquina, la más grande tenía una especie de objetos, y especias, pero lo que más destacaba era una especie de daga de roble, con intricados como una enredadera, parecían muérdagos y había la figura de una especie de sol o dios, y un Ángel, y en la otra más pequeña, había un hermoso cepillo de plata y anillo de plata, con una especie de liquido rosa que Elena no reconoció, con el mismo símbolo del sol y el Ángel

-Te daré un segundo- dijo Stefan- iré por la leña- pero ella no quería un segundo quería explicaciones, y así tomo las cajas de los diarios, y las cosas, y comenzó a leerlos.

En el tráiler en Wickery Falls. Tyler se debatía internamente no sabía que creer o en quien, todo lo que sabía era que no quería ser así y si tenía que darles a Elena pues se las daría digo, no es como si fueran a matarla pensó, pero el sonido de un teléfono lo desconcentro.

-Estamos listos para irnos- dijo Brady. Pero Tyler no se movió de su asiento- ¿nos vamos?.- Pero Tyler seguía sin moverse no sabía qué hacer. Brady suspiro irritado el no tenía por qué estar cuidando al capricho maternal de Jules así que decidió atacarlo de una manera más sutil- Escucha, estos tipos, siempre mienten, tu vampira rubia, y la doble que conoces desde la infancia, te mintieron, así que tenemos que evitar que rompan esa maldición, porque si lo hacen estamos todos jodidos ¿entiendes?- dijo Brady

-Si- dijo Tyler intentando no dejar que lo que este le había dicho le afectara.

-Bien porque si te acobardas, ahí estaré yo para recordarte a qué lado perteneces- le dijo Brady y así dejaron el tráiler, encaminándose a la casa del lago. Los vampiros caerían.

En la casa de los Gilbert Jenna tuvo que regresar sola de la fiesta, porque Alaric no había ido por ella, cuando oyó un ruido en la cocina y vio a la persona que menos quería en ese momento.

-¿Dónde está Elena?- pregunto John.

-En la casa del lago- contesto Jenna, quiso irse de ahí pero John la abordo.

-¿con Stefan?- dijo John entre molesto y burlón pero Jenna no supo descifrar el tono.

-Si con Stefan- contesto Jenna tajante.

-Siempre supe que era, floja en cuanto a ponerles mano dura- dijo John ya burlándose- pero nunca supe que fueras negligente- dijo John tomando un sorbo de su vino.

Jenna se giro y lo encaro:

-Elena está con Stefan por qué no quiere verte, Jeremy está con Bonnie por qué no quiere verte, y francamente yo tampoco quiero verte así que voy a casa de Alaric- dijo Jenna, pero lo que había dicho hizo enojar a John así que este decidió atacar.

-OH claro- dijo John alargando las palabras- por que el es una gran persona ¿cierto?- dijo John

-Estas entrando a terreno peligroso John- le dijo Jenna

-¿Sabes que tu novio es un mentiroso?- dijo John

-¿Lo dices por Bella? ¿Su sobrina?- y Jenna rio- Porque si es así déjame decirte que el ya me lo explico todo y también que Bella es prima de Elena por lo tanto así que ella es también mi familia, aunque no compartamos la misma sangre, así que no te metas con ella, ni con Alaric- dijo Jenna

-No hablo de eso- dijo John despreocupado, mientras caminaba hacía Jenna- ¿Te a contado lo que pasó con su mujer?- dijo John

-Está muerta- Dijo Jenna

-Entonces ¿encontraron su cuerpo?- dijo John- pregúntaselo a Alaric estoy ansioso por ver que contesta.- mientras se iba dejando a una Jenna muy confundida en la cocina ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

Mientras tanto Damon despertaba adolorido del cuello, se dio cuenta mientras iba adaptando su visión, que estaba encadenado, y que tenía una especie de correa en el cuello, y estaba cubierto de sangre enfrente de él estaba el cuerpo de Alaric, pero vio la mano de este, y noto algo que no había tenido el tiempo de ver, llevaba el anillo contra seres sobrenaturales, se sintió aliviado

-Buenos días cariño- dijo Steve.- Veras, esto que tienes en el cuello lo vi un día en una película porno tipo masoquista, muy entretenida por cierto, pero de cualquier forma, lo modifique con unos palitos de madera, y cada vez que hago esto- jalo de el y las astillas se enterraron en el cuello de Damon, sacándole borbotones de sangre. ¿Qué tenían todos con su cuello hoy? Pensó. Soltó un grito

-Así que escuche que tienes la piedra lunar- dijo Jules y levanto las cejas, pero Damon comenzó a reírse y a Jules frunció el entrecejo molesto.

-Ya lo siento, lo siento, es sólo que si tú supieras la ironía que tienen estos momentos- recordando como había hecho algo parecido a Mason y en la misma silla- pero ya que insistes te diré como acabara esto; tú me torturas, yo no habló, y al final alguien pierde el corazón. La última vez fue tu querido Mason- dijo y a Jules se le deformo el rostro del a ira y se acerco cara a cara a Damon.

-Y esta vez serás tu- le dijo mientras Steve apretaba la cadena y Damon gritaba y solo podía pensar en Bella. Ella le daba fuerzas.

_I'm here on the edge again  
>I wish I could let it go<br>I know that I'm only one step away  
>from turning it around<em>

_Estoy aquí en el borde otra vez  
>Desearía poder dejarlo ir<br>Sé que estoy a un solo paso  
>De transformar mi alrededor<em>

-¿Cuánto tiempo tomara?- dijo Caroline llevaban alrededor de una hora y no sabían en qué momento podía llegar la mama de Caroline

-No lo sé. Se está resistiendo aún con la fuerza de las llamas es más fuerte que yo- dijo Bonnie, Bella intentando ayudar a Bonnie se recargo en Luka para poder tomarle la mano en cuanto esto sucededlo todos sostuvieron un gemido.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- le pregunto Bonnie a Bella observándola con curiosidad y desconfianza, ella podía sentir la magia y no había sentido la de Bella hasta este momento, ¿Qué había en esa chica?, Bonnie estaba segura que ni siquiera ella lo sabía. Ni del poder que tenía

-No lo sé.- dijo Bella negando con la cabeza al sentir la mirada penetrante de todos- solo me recargue para darte ánimos… y eso… bueno… probablemente fuiste tu ¿Cierto?- Pero todos ahí sabían que no había sido Bonnie quien había terminado de introducir a Luka al trance, más sin embargo no eran tontos y notaron lo asustada que Bella estaba por lo que acababa de pasar y fueron lo suficientemente inteligentes para seguir con lo que estaban haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado. Al menos por ahora, así que Bonnie decidió continuar con las preguntas.

-Sea lo que sea- le dijo Bonnie- No quites tu mano- Bella iba a replicar- No la quites- le repitió Bonnie, y Bella asintió.

-¿Por qué trabajas para Elijah?- pregunto Bonnie

-Klaus- contesto Luka medio dormido- Ambos lo queremos muerto

-¿Por qué?- dijo Bonnie

-Porque tiene a mi hermana- dijo Luka

-¿Hermana?- dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

-¿Por qué la tiene?- le pregunto Bella, sorprendiéndose que le contestara y al parecer Bonnie también, el solo debía contestarle a ella, pero era obvio que no era ella sola la que estaba haciendo el hechizo.

- A estado buscando una manera de deshacer la maldición sin la Doppleganger, a tenido a cientos de generaciones de brujos y brujas, a su servicio- Bonnie y Bella se estremecieron.

-¿Qué te ha prometido Elijah por ayudarlo?- pregunto Bonnie

-Devolvérnosla, Eso y no lastimarlas a ti y a la reencarnación de Elizabeth nuestras brujas más poderosas.

-Mierda- dijeron Bonnie, Bella y Caroline ellas sospechaban que Bella era la reencarnación de Elizabeth

-¿Qué?- dijo Jeremy.

- Te explico luego- le dijo Caroline- continua

-¿Cómo matas a un original?- Luka comenzó a jadear y a querer luchar, pero Bella sintió una presión el pecho y de inmediato pensó en Damon

-¿QUE HACES BELLA?- grito Bonnie- Pon la mano- le ordeno- ahora concéntrate en meterlo en trance de nuevo, pero Luka seguía peleando.

-Por favor… no… me matara… si se los digo… no- dijo Luka con la respiración entrecortada.

-Bonnie, Bella debe haber otra manera- dijo Jeremy

-No la hay- dijeron ambas a la vez y Luka cayó en el trance.

-¿Cómo matas a Klaus?- volvió a preguntar Bonnie.

-Después de el sacrificio el está más vulnerable, con un hechizo alguien debe arrancarle el corazón- dijo Luka.

-¿Después del sacrificio?- dijo Caroline asustada

- Si- dijo Luka

-Pero Elena…- dijo Bella- ella morirá

-Si Elena debe morir- dijo Luka

-No- dijo Jeremy negando con la cabeza a todos se le helo la sangre, Bonnie fue dejando inconsciente con un hechizo a Luka poco a poco, pero Bella sintió otra presión en el pecho Damon estaba en peligro ella lo sabía

-Me voy- dijo Bella apresurada- necesito ver a Damon y hablar con el yo… Elena… Jeremy lo siento- dijo Bella y salió de la casa de Caroline hacía su auto todo esto era demasiado la sobrepasaba pero no estaba para rendirse, ¿Qué era ella?, ¿Quién era Elizabeth? ¿Bruja?, esto era demasiado.

_Don't tear it down, what's left of me  
>Make my heart a better place<em>

_No destroces lo que queda de mí  
>Haz de mi corazón un lugar mejor.<em>

Stefan estaba moviendo la leña de lugar, estaba muy sorprendido se supone que habían venido a pasara un fin de semana "normal", estaba moviendo una leña pesada cuando sintió una presencia, se giro pero fue muy tarde Brady le tiro un disparo directo al pecho, y Stefan callo al piso por el dolor, eso y que la bala era de madera.

-Mantenlo ahí- le dijo Brady a Tyler- si se mueve Mátalo- Tyler solo asintió. Y Brady se fue a buscar a Elena.

-Stefan seguía removiéndose en el piso.

-No te muevas- le dijo Tyler apuntándole con el arma.

-Solo déjame sacar la bala- gimió Stefan- me perforara el corazón. Por favor Tyler.

-Ni lo pienses, se lo de la maldición. Me mintieron Todos- dijo Tyler moviendo el arma Hacía Stefan

-¿La maldición?- dijo Stefan

-Si quieren romperla- dijo Tyler

-No te lo juro no queremos romperla Tyler, todo lo contrario- dijo Stefan

-mientes- y le disparo en una pierna, Stefan grito de dolor- No puedo ser así por siempre

-No entiendes Tyler- dijo- Tengo que proteger a Elena- Dijo ya desesperado Stefan

- Elena estará bien- contesto este, entonces Stefan cayó en cuenta de algo

-¿No te han dicho cierto?- dijo Stefan- ¿Quiénes son los mentirosos ahora?

-¿De que hablas?- dijo Tyler

-Para romper la maldición Elena tiene que morir- dijo Tyler sintió un pesó sobre de el ¿Qué había hecho?

Elena dejo de leer la mitad del diario que llevaba puesto que noto que Stefan se había tardado demasiado, y el frio estaba haciéndose notar, se puso un sweater de su mamá que olía a perfume y salió por Stefan.

-Oye. ¿Estas criando los arboles haya afuera o qué?- dijo Elena, pero Stefan no contestaba o aparecía entonces noto que algo iba mal- ¿Stefan?- volvió a preguntar y camino hacia la puerta mientras tomaba el cuchillo de la encimera, lo único que se veía era el bosque y el auto rojo de Stefan, comenzó a caminar hacia afuera.- ¿Stefan que haces…?- no termino la pregunta cuando alguien la tomo por atrás no era alguien que conociera pero sabía que esto no era bueno así que le encajo el cuchillo en el estomago y entro a la casa cerrando la puerta tras ella y subió las escaleras.

Brady entro a la casa después de haberse sacado el cuchillo, y abrió la puerta partiéndola a la mitad, mientras inhalo profundamente y ahí estaba el perfume.

-Puedo olerte- cantó Brady, Elena se quito rápidamente el sweater y lo dejo sobre la cama mientras corría a otra habitación, cerró la puerta y se cubrió la boca, Brady subió hacia el cuarto de donde provenía el olor pero solo estaba el sweater Elena aprovecho que el estaba de espaldas y bajo las escaleras en silencio llego a la puerta principal pero se le ocurrió una idea, abrió la puerta y la cerro como si hubiera salido a los bosques, luego corrió al cuarto de sus padres tomando una estaca y escondiéndose detrás de la cama, Brady bajo las escaleras al escuchar el ruido de la puerta, pero la esencia se dirigía a otro lugar "Niña tonta" pensó, el cuarto rosa vacio, pero se metió al closet y ahí vio un montón de armas, estaba sorprendido.

-Pero que Carajos- cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en la espalda Elena le había clavado una estaca lo más fuerte que podía, la dejo ahí y corrió hacia la salida, pero Brady se sacó la estaca muy rápido, y corrió tras ella, estuvo a punto de tomarla por el cuello, pero antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta Stefan apareció y le arranco el corazón mientras Brady caía al piso muerto. Elena corrió hacía Stefan

-Estas bien, Estas bien, Todo estará bien- mientras ambos se abrazaban con más intensidad el uno al otro, entonces Elena vio a Tyler

-¿Tyler? ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Elena zafándose del abrazo de Stefan y mirando a Tyler sorprendida

-Lo siento- dijo Tyler- Yo no sabía, es solo que yo no quiero ser así nunca más perdóname Elena- entonces ella lo entendió todo pero no lo culpo el estaba asustado todos le habían mentido incluso ella.

-Está bien- dijo mientras lo abrazaba

Bella estaba estacionando su auto y estaba dispuesta a entrar a la casa cuando a unos pasos de entrar algo la jalo y la estrello contra la puerta de un garaje a velocidad inhumana, iba a gritar, cuando vio que era Elijah y por alguna razón ella no le temía solo le incomodaba.

-¿Qué haces?- le dijo Bella- Damon está en peligro tengo que salvarlo- quiso caminar pero Elijah la regreso a donde estaba

-¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo querida Isabella? Amenazándolos con tu fuerza humana, y tu carácter, a no se me ocurre una idea más refrescante, estrellándolos contra la pared querida apenas tienes conocimiento de tus poderes no abuses de ellos como tu amiga Bonnie, o podrían agotarse- dijo Elijah dejando a Bella seca

-¿Poderes? ¿Tú sabes sobre ellos? ¿Sabes que soy?, ¿sabes quién es Elizabeth?- dijo Bella desesperada- contesta- le ordeno Bella

-Bueno antes no solías ser tan irreverente a la juventud de ahora, en fin si se quién eres, y prometo decírtelo todo mañana.- Dijo Elijah mientras caminaba a la mansión

-No, mañana no ahora, quiero saberlo, necesito saberlo ¿Quién soy?- dijo Bella casi suplicando pero a la vez decidida

-Eso te lo podre contestar en unos minutos dijo Elijah- pero ahora hay que salvar a tu querido Damon- dijo Elijah

Bella asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa, pero Elijah la detuvo otra vez.

-¿Ahora qué?- dijo Bella ya enojada

-Salvare a tu Amado Damon Isabella, pero para eso necesito que estés a salvo entraremos a la casa, y te quedaras quieta en algún lugar mientras yo lo ayudo cuando te diga podrás entrar- dijo Elijah Bella iba a reclamarle- Es eso o Damon puede irse despidiendo de esta vida.

-Bien- dijo Bella y Elijah se sorprendió Bella no era Elizabeth, físicamente si pero Elizabeth era débil, bella era fuerte, era como Katherine pero una versión mejor, cuando ella recobrara sus memorias sería una gran mujer. Y muy poderosa.

Damon comenzaba a aburrirse esto de ser torturado perdía diversión después de un rato te acostumbrabas al dolor había perdido tanta sangre que ya casi no sentía nada y Jules aunque intentaba ocultarlo cada vez estaba más y más enojada.

-Sabes que es lo maravilloso de los dispersos- dijo Jules mientras cargaba su escopeta- se esparcen por el cuerpo, Máximo dolor- y apunto la pistola a Damon.

-Ríndete cariño ya me aburrí llevamos casi una hora aquí y no he dicho nada- dijo Damon

- ¿Dónde Está la piedra lunar?- dijo Jules ignorando a el comentario de Damon

-¿buscas esto?- dijo Elijah en la esquina de la sala, y lo puso en el buro de esta- Anda tómalo- Damon no lo podía creer estaba ¿ayudándolo?, uno de los lobos intento tomarlo pero Elijah le saco el corazón sin ningún esfuerzo aparente, y los siguientes dos que lo intentaron, corrieron con la misma suerte. Jules salió corriendo y Steve se escondió Elijah solo rio y de un solo golpe le partió el cuello.

-Deberías darte cuenta que esta es la tercera vez que te salvo la vida- dijo mientras rompía las cadenas- Puedes entrar querida- dijo Elijah Damon solo alzo una ceja pero cuando vio a Bella se levanto inmediatamente.

_I tried many times but nothing was real  
>Make it fade away, don't break me down<br>I want to believe that this is for real  
>Save me from my fear<br>Don't tear me down_

_He intentado muchas veces, pero nada era real  
>Haz que desaparezca, no me rompas<br>Quiero creer que esto es real  
>Sálvame de mi miedo<br>No me destroces._

-DAMON- grito Bella y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas sin importarle que este estuviera manchado de sangre, y el correspondió su abrazo y olio su perfume se sintió como en casa.- Te das cuenta de que esta es la segunda vez en el día que me bañas de tu sangre

-Bella- suspiro el- te extrañe.

-Lamento interrumpir tal encuentro, pero creo que debo retirarme- dijo Elijah

-No- dijo Bella y Damon alzo una ceja en pregunta- Prometiste responder mis preguntas ahora.

-Y lo hare, pero creo Isabella que te gustara ver esto primero- y se movió dejando el cuerpo de Alaric descubierto, Bella dio tal grito y se le doblaron las rodillas, Damon apenas pudo sostenerla.

-NO- grito ella- NO PORFAVOR- grito mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de Alaric y se hincaba a su lado- TIO DESPIERTA, MALDITA JULES LA VOY A MATAR LO JURO.- y comenzó a llorar sobre el cuerpo de Alaric.

-Bella- dijo Damon pero ella no reaccionaba- BELLA, el está bien está usando el anillo que lo protege estará bien- Bella lloro de Alivio pero hasta que no viera a su tío bien no le creería.

-Bueno querida ahora aclarando el asunto contestare, tus preguntas, Si se sobre tus poderes, se que eres una de las dos almas y una de las brujas más poderosas, si se que eres Isabella Swan hija De Renne Fleming y Charlie Swan, sobrina de Isobel Fleming, y prima de Elena Gilbert, pero eso no es todo eres descendiente Katherina Petrova y no solo eres la reencarnación de Elizabeth- dijo Elijah.

-¿Quién es Elizabeth?- pregunto Damon desconcertado.

-Elizabeth Thomas era mi protegida, el eterno amor de mi hermano pero ella amaba a alguien más era una lástima, Lo mejor de todo ella era la hija Bastarda de Katherina Petrova.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?- esto es imposible dijo Bella- Yo no estas mintiendo.

-No veo por qué habría de hacerlo querida, recuerda que tú me pediste la verdad- dijo Elijah- ahora me voy

-No puedes irte así le dijo Damon-

-si puedo y si lo hare- Contesto Elijah.

Bella se inclino sobre Alaric y comenzó a llorar.

-Todo estará bien cariño- dijo Damon

-Eso espero Damon, porque esto es demasiado- dijo Bella

-Lo se pero te ayudare- dijo Damon y la beso la beso como si la vida fueran sus labios como si su respiración fuera su aliento todo era ella, sabia a gloria a esperanza a triunfo, ella lo hacia mejor ella hacia latir su viejo y muerto corazón- te amo susurro y Bella sonrio

-Te amo- dijo

_Don't tear me down for all I need  
>Make my heart a better place<br>Don't tear me down for all I need  
>Make my heart a better place<em>

_No me destroces, por lo que necesito  
>Haz mi corazón un lugar mejor<br>No me destroces, por lo que necesito  
>Haz mi corazón un lugar mejor<em>

**¿Qué tal les a gustado el siguiente tendremos? Kath POV y Rosalie y Emmett aparecerán el sig también continuara partecita de este pero así funciona. Las amo mañana actualizo living the moment review please!**

Besos


	7. My inmortal

Summary: Cuando amas a alguien no tienes problemas para decir si acepto cierto? Bella se da cuenta que esas palabras no le nacen y huye el día de la boda hacia el amor, la vida y la aventura: destino Mystic Falls.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Meyer y de Smith si me la roban los Vulturi los secuestraran y Klaus los torturara ok?

Gracias chicas por sus reviews a Mi lectora fantasma la chica de los paréntesis haha, Chinalop32, Miss Factory Zombi Brown, Gissbella Salvatore, July, y por sus alertas y poner mi historia entre sus favoritas a las demás chicas las quiero. Porfavor no me odien por este cap haha yo se por que lo digo ADVERTENCIA si aman a la Katherine very bitch que todos conocemos este capitulo puede como que hacerlas decir OYE esa no es la Katherine que conozco y te enojes y digas basta, leelo antes recuerda nadie es frio sin una razón háganme caso! Sin mas que decir a leer!

Soundtrack: My inmortal Evanescene

Tercero POV

_I'm so tired of being here  
>Suppressed by all my childish fears<br>And if you have to leave  
>I wish that you would just leave<br>Cause your presence still lingers here  
>And it won't leave me alone<em>

_Estoy tan cansada de estar aqui,  
>reprimida por todos mis miedos infantiles.<br>Y si tu tienes que dejarme,  
>desearía que tan solo te fueras<br>Por que tu presencia aun  
>perdura aqui<br>Y no me dejará sola_

Bella dio una pequeña risa entre su rostro inundado en lagrimas, toda esta situación era casi irónica y completamente absurda, ella estaba rodeada de vampiros y misterio para ir a un lugar con más vampiros y misterio, y ahora tenía la peor duda de todas ¿Quién era? ¿Qué era?, Ella era la reencarnación de la hija Katherina Petrova una mujer que había decidido odiar por obvias razones quería matar a su prima y amenazaba con matar a su familia, porque todos ahora eran su familia, pero eso no significaba que fuera su hija o algo por el estilo ¿cierto?, no entendía ¿Cuál era la diferencia entre la situación de Elena y ella?, bueno las dos eran iguales a sus antepasados , y luego estaba el asunto de las brujas, ella siempre había sido amante de ellas, de todos lo clanes, hechiceras, gitanas, Las Bennett, Los Salem, Los Celtas, Los anglosajones, Pero especialmente y siempre había tenido una inclinación por estos Los Druidas, Pero de eso a ser una, ¿Qué estaba mal con el mundo? Ella era sumamente torpe y pretendían que pudiera manejar poderes de tal magnitud como lo decía Elijah, con duras penas lograba trasladar un vaso de vidrio sin tirarlo en el intento, aunque en estos días su equilibrio iba mejorando, por ultimo pero no menos importante ¿Cómo reaccionaría Elena ante todo esto?.

-Que piensa esa adorable cabecita tuya- dijo Damon.

-En todo y en nada, en la ironía de este momento tu y yo así hablando de nuestros sentimientos, frente al cuerpo de mi tío, es ridículo- Bella comenzó a sollozar otra vez- soy Elizabeth, la reencarnación de la hija de Katherine , es ridículo, no quiero ser esto no puedo manejarlo, no se cómo Elena puede, tengo pánico miedo de perderte, de que mi tío no vuelva, de que me voy a quedar, solo, de que puedo ser todo, pero quiero ser nada, esto apesta- dijo Bella ya llorando ya no aguantaba más estaba desgastada, Damon se sintió horrible por ella. Y la abrazo intentando transmitirle todo el amor que sentía y calmarla un poco hasta que lo logro y Bella comenzó a relajar su respiración.

-Calma- dijo Damon- el volverá yo sé porque lo digo- lo hará, se que esto es estresante, lo se pero te prometo que te ayudare a entender todo este lio de almas, o lo que sea, y saldremos juntos de esto ¿Después de todo que es lo peor que puede pasar?...- Bella solo movió la cabeza divertida

-Se nota que no conoces la intensidad de esas palabras, la fuerza que pueden tener para atraer problemas- dijo Bella deslizando las manos por el cuell0o de Damon y percatándose de algo,- te das cuenta que esta es la te segunda vez en el día que estoy cubierta de tu sangre- dijo Bella

- Bueno de rojo te ves bien- dijo Damon- aunque hay algo…- dijo pensativo

-¿Qué?- pregunto Bella

-¿Cómo descubriste que estaba en peligro?- dijo Damon

-Te sentí- contesto Bella- No sé porque o como, solo escuche tu nombre dentro mío, y supe que estabas en peligro, yo estaba con Bonnie, en lo de Luka ¿Cómo crees que paso?- dijo Bella

-No lo se Bella, puede que sea intuición femenina pero lo dudo… aunque- dijo Damon- nada luego te digo, voy a cambiarme, tu quédate con Alaric- y se fue intentando descifrar si lo que estaba pensando podía ser cierto.

-Alaric. Tío- dijo Bella- Regresa, por favor Regresa, te acuerdas cuando te conocí solo tenía 13 la primera vez en Phoenix estaba tan enojada y me caías mal por haberme robado a mi tía, pero tú te ganaste mi corazón, es más me defendiste cuando mi madre me castigo por ser grosera contigo, y me llevaste al parque ahí me explicaste tantas cosas, y me compraste mi primer helado gigante en años, ese fue nuestro primer secreto, mi madre no me dejaba comer helado decía que eran malos, pero tu me dejaste, y te ganaste mi corazón tú eras mi confidente, cuando me cubriste porque me pelee con una niña, cuando me regalaste ese hermoso cuaderno de dibujo, cuando me regalaste mi primer libro de historia y descubrí que no tenía que ser aburrida aunque no llevara brujas o vampiros, que en ese entonces creíamos no existían, son tantos recuerdos, cada navidad, cada pascua, cada abrazo tuyo y de mi tía su boda, por favor no me dejes, por favor, o solo vete pero necesito saber que de cualquier manera tu estarás bien tu vivirás, necesito saberlo por favor- dijo Bella, Damon quien oía desde las escaleras se le hacía difícil visualizar a Alaric el cazador de vampiros haciendo todo eso, se la hacía casi imposible, pero al parecer las palabras de Bella ayudaron a Alaric a regresar, porque este abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporo jalando por un aire, pero Bella se volvió a quitar y lo abrazo fuertemente que parecía no existir Damon decido aparecer.

-Vaya creí que no despertarías, te perdiste toda la diversión – Bella le lanzo una mirada asesina el soltó agacho la cabeza.

-¿Qué paso?- dijo Alaric tocándose el estomago donde se supone debería de haber una herida

-Estabas muerto, Jules lo hizo, lo siento por eso venía por mi- dijo Damon despreocupado- ¿A que estar muerto no es una sensación agradable cierto?- Dijo Damon

-No, no lo es- dijo Alaric intentando incorporándose, pero falló Damon Bufo.

-Si suele ser desconcertante la primera vez luego te acostumbras- dijo este y Alaric sonrío.

.Damon, Tío Basta- Dijo Bella molesta- ¿Es que acaso no ven que esto es algo serio?, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubieras muerto? ¿Eh? Ustedes no comprenden nada- y Bella se marcho mientras tomaba las cadenas que estaban en el piso y se las llevaba para tirarlas- Y recoge todo esto Damon, no quiero ver mi piso lleno de sangre- y se fue, Damon sonrio.

-¿Su piso?- dijo Alaric

-A no te he contado las buenas Nuevas- dijo Damon mientras comenzaba a hacer lo que Bella le decía, quien lo vería- Somos algo así como tío y sobrino ahora

-¿Qué?- dijo Alaric intentando volver a pararse sin éxito

-Nada- corto Damon- ¿Por qué no contestas a estado sonando todo el tiempo?- Damon sonrió, y Jenna estaba del otro lado de la línea.

_-Hola ¿Estas bien?- dijo Jenna_

- Si, es solo que se me fue el tiempo clasificando documentos y… honestamente- pero se quedo pensando

-Dile que estabas dormido, y quítate tengo que limpiar la alfombra de mi mujer- le susurro Damon a Alaric quien arqueo una ceja

-Me quede dormido- dijo- Lo siento

_-Está bien. Mientras estés bien- pero Jenna después de su conversación con John ya no sabía que pensar_

-Lo siento – dijo Alaric – Prometo que mañana soy todo tuyo

_-Bien buenas noches Alaric- y colgó aunque lo hizo lo menos agresivamente posible tanto ella como Alaric sabían que algo estaba mal_

-Me voy- dijo Alaric- Cuida a Bella

-Sí, si vete- Alaric iba a irse pero paso justo al lado de una mancha de sangre- Hey cuidado con el piso, Bella va a matarme.

Una vez que Damon termino de Limpiar el piso subió a su cuarto donde se podía oír la ducha correr.

-BELLA- dijo Damon- YA TERMINE

-QUE BIEN – contesto ella- ESPERAME AFUERA AHORA SALGO

-VOY A LLAMAR A STEFAN- le dijo Damon mientras tomaba su teléfono y se sentó en su cama

-ESTA BIEN, SALUDALO DE MI PARTE- dijo Bella- Y A ELENA DILE QUE LOS EXTRAÑO.

- OK- y comenzó a llamar- Hola hermano.

-_Hola Damon ¿Qué sucede?- dijo Stefan_

-¿Y a ti?- le contesto Damon igual

-_Lobos- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo- ¿Cómo?- volvieron a decir_

- Parece que querían la piedra lunar- dijo Damon

-_Y ellos querían a Elena- dijo Stefan_

-¿Cómo esta ella?- dijo Damon honestamente preocupado, tal vez ya no amara a Elena como mujer pero no significaba que no la quisiera como amiga

_-Ella esta bien- dijo Stefan- ¿Haz averiguado algo sobre Elijah?_

-No pero…- Bella salió del Baño en diminutos shorts, y una blusa de tirantitos y el pelo húmedo. Damon tenía un serio problema en sus pantalones

- Damon… DAMON- dijo Bella- pon el Altavoz

-El plan de Elijah no va tan bien como creíamos- dijo Bella- Bueno el va a proteger a Elena pero de todos modos porque la necesita para el sacrificio- Stefan gruño del otro lado- La única manera de matar a Klaus es después del sacrificio, yo digo que tenemos que buscar una manera de evitar que eso pasa, pero si perder la confianza de Elijah, eso podría ser fatal- dijo Bella

-¿Cómo porque?- dijo Stefan

_-Te contamos después- dijo Damon- pero el punto es que el siempre ha querido seguir con todo esto del sacrificio así que mantén a Elena vigilada._

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
>This pain is just too real<br>There's just too much that time can not erase_

_Estas herida no parecerán sanar  
>Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real<br>Hay tanto que el tiempo no puede borrarlo_

_-_Ok, Cuida a Bella y ati mismo por favor, no trates que te maten- y colgó mientras que Elena se acercaba detrás de el

-Tenemos que hablar- le dijo

-¿De qué?- contesto ella

-Damon descubrió que el trato que hiciste con Elijah es falso, el piensa entregarte para llevar a cabo la maldición- dijo Stefan esperando ver una reacción en Elena, pero no había nada solo una cara normal como si no fuera nada nuevo – Pero supongo que lo sabías – dijo él

-Conozco el trato que hice Stefan- dijo Elena esta vez la expresión de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de él- Siempre lo supe, y sabía lo que implicaba- Elijah fue muy cuidadoso con sus palabras, el habló sobre proteger a mis amigos, nunca hablo de mi- Dijo Elena

-Espera- dijo Stefan- Tu ¿sabías que no sobrevivirías a esto?- le pregunto Stefan incrédulo.

-El habló de protegerlos a todos, y se cual será mi elección entre proteger a los que amo, o a mí, siempre lo supe- dijo Elena firme

-¿Cómo puedes? ¿Cómo pudiste estar hablando de un futuro conmigo, sobre posibilidades juntos? ¿Cuándo ni siquiera planeas sobrevivir o vivir? Te estas entregando a la muerte con los brazos abiertos- Dijo Stefan enojado

-Lo siento Stefan- dijo Elena- Pero estoy intentando manter a la gente que amo a salvo, estoy intentando mantenerte a salvo- dijo Elena fastidiada

-NO- grito Stefan asustando a Elena- Te estas comportando como una mártir

-No seas hipócrita- dijo Elena- ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Tú has dicho muchas veces que morirías por salvarme?- dijo Elena enojada

- Porque yo he vivido Elena- dijo Stefan casi suplicando, y enojado- he vivido 162 años, he vivido toda una vida, y muchas que no me pertenecían, tu apenas has comenzado a hacerlo, ¿Y ahora quieres morir? No te entiendo- dijo Stefan- Eso, Eso Elena no es heroico, es trágico- y se fue dejando a Elena con un sentimiento de culpa enorme el tenía razón se estaba rindiendo pero en este punto no había otra opción era la única que veía.

Bonnie y Jeremy estaban dejando la casa de Caroline mientras ella había ido a dejar a Luka al Mystic Grill

-¿Lo recordara?- pregunto Jeremy

-No, solo sabrá que quedo inconsciente, pero hay algo que me preocupa- dijo- Bella- Jeremy asintió- pude sentir su magia una muy poderosa y estoy segura de que ella no tiene idea de lo que es capaz debemos hablar con ella, ayudarla.- dijo Bonnie-No puedo creer que chico es el mundo, salió de un mundo de vampiros para venir con otros y en uno muchísimo más retorcido-

-Todo el mundo está retorcido, Bonnie no se necesitan seres mitológicos, para que lo esté- le dijo Jeremy- Solo mira afuera, guerras, golpes, hambre, todo eso es peor que esto, o quiero pensar así.

- Espera- dijo Bonnie- Eres el hermanito de Elena, te conozco desde siempre, he visto todas tus faces- y Jeremy arqueo una ceja- he visto tu faceta rara, tú faceta de emo, tú faceta de drogadicto, pero de repente de convertiste en este chico, inteligente, dulce y sexy- dijo Bonnie, y Jeremy sonrió de lado.

-¿Crees que soy sexy?- dijo Jeremy caminando peligrosamente hacia Bonnie

-Es solo que con todo esto…- pero Jeremy no la dejo terminar y la beso como nadie lo había hecho en su vida, con pasión, con amor, con dulzura, con vida, como si ella fuera todo, y el no fuera nada sin ella.

-Wow- dijo Bonnie, Jeremy rio y volvió a besarla.

Tyler acabo de hacer su maleta, y le dejo una carta a su madre, lo mejor era irse, no podía con la vergüenza pero tenía que hacer algo antes que irse.

-Matt- el chico se iba a ir pero Tyler lo alcanzo- Hey, no estoy con Caroline, he estado pasando por momentos duros y difíciles, y ella ha estado para mí más que nadie en la vida, ella ha estado ahí, y me enamore de ella- Tyler soltó una risa, y Matt frunció el seño- No sé quien no lo haría ella es bastante increíble, Pero ella no me ama a mí, ella te ama a ti y te necesita a ti, y para ser honestos se merece a alguien como tú, así que se bueno con ella- Matt asintió- Nos vemos y se fue dejando a Matt con mucho que pensar.

Caroline estaba en su casa, intentando averiguar más sobre Bella, no era la más inteligente pero si había algo que ella sabía hacer era investigar y muy bien, pero sintió una presencia afuera de su casa, se asomo por la ventana pero no había nadie, así que decidió que era paranoia, pero que no se dio cuenta es que tras un árbol, Tyler la observaba por última vez, y camino directo a un Jeep todo Terreno.

-Voy contigo- dijo- Pero si queremos que esto funcione, no más mentiras- le dijo Tyler

-Lo prometo- dijo Jules- No más mentiras, y así arranco el auto

Damon estaba sentado en la cama y Bella tenia la piernas cruzadas, el veía sangre, mientras ella le contaba todo lo que había sucedido hoy lo que paso con Luka, y Damon cada vez estaba más preocupado, pero Bella lo saco de sus pensamientos, quitándole el Vaso de sangre de las manos.

-Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente- dijo Bella y se acerco a Damon un poco más- tu sabes porque te sentí, así que suéltalo- dijo Bella

-Cuando una vampiro encuentra a su alma gemela tiene esa necesidad de convertirla, pero en ciertos casos, cuando la conversión todavía no es llevada a cabo por ciertas situaciones, la conexión puede empezar a desarrollarse de otra manera- dijo Damon, bella asintió esperando una respuesta- Bebiendo la sangre de otro y la otra noche…..- dijo Damon pero Bella completo la frase

-Yo bebí tu sangre- dijo Bella- Así que ahora puedo sentirte

-Si aunque ahora tu llevas ventaja porque yo no he bebido de ti, pero va a llegar un punto en que mientras más bebamos del otro seremos capaces de saber incluso hasta lo que sienten, y puede llegar a ser algo incomodo…- Bella no le dejo terminar por que se lanzó a sus labios y se sentó a horcadas sobre él, mordió el labio inferior de Damon y este gimió, girándolos y quedando el sobre Bella, y en una batalla campal por ver quién ganaba a quien, ere sensual, amoroso, y sexual al mismo tiempo la combinación perfecta de cómo debería ser estar con un vampiro

-Nunca había sentido, esto…- dijo Bella- sentirme deseada, amada sentirlo verdaderamente, que me tocarán sin miedo, nunca- y volvió a besarlo, Damon Bajo los labios por el cuello de Bella y con sus manos recorrió las largas piernas, y entonces Bella tomo una decisión de la que sabía no se arrepentiría- Bebe de mí- Damon paró en brusco

-¿Qué?- dijo el sorprendido

-Bebe de mí- dijo Bella mientras enrollaba sus dedos en el cabello de Damon- Quiero estar conectada a ti Damon, Bebe de mí- dijo con una voz hipnótica para Damon.

-¿Estas segura?- dijo Damon

-Nunca he estado más segura- dijo Bella- tal vez ahora no sea el momento más apropiado para volverme un vampiro, pero quiero que bebas de mí quiero estar en ti como tú en mí, Bebe Damon- la voz de Bella era casi una caricia para Damon, era como una hipnosis, ahora sabía lo que se sentía estar bajo la compulsión, solo que no se sentía obligado para nada.

El no necesito más invitación, y aparto el cabello del cuello de Bella, comenzó dando besos mientras Bella gemía- Damon- gimió Bella, y hundió sus dientes en ella, sabia delicioso, pero no de una manera comestible, sino más bien algo como espiritual, dulce, mágico, a esperanza, a cielo, algo que jamás había probado, mientras que a Bella la embargaba una sensación de éxtasis profunda, nunca había tenido un orgasmo pero si eran como esto que sentía entonces era la sensación más placentera del mundo –Damon te amo- susurro Bella

Damon dejo de Beber y su cara se volvió normal, se quedaron viendo por lo que pudieron ser horas y no lo habrían notado. Y se besaron Bella nunca pensó que besaría a alguien así ella pudo saborear su sangre en los labios de Damon.- Te amo –susurro él y así se siguieron besando hasta que ambos cayeron dormidos.

**KPOV**

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have all of me<em>

_Cuando tu llorabas, yo secaba todas tus lagrimas  
>Cuando tu gritabas, yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos<br>Y tome tu mano através de todos estos años  
>Pero tu aún tienes todo de mi<em>

Y sigo atorada en esta maldita tumba, estuve a punto de salir pero Elijah tenía que venir y arruinarlo, todo estaba harta de todo esto, estaba cansada de correr he estado corriendo 500 años, no puedo hacerlo más pero tampoco puedo morir, aunque no debo negar que me divertido en estos años todo lo que he ganado lo he perdido, perdí a mis amigas, a mis padres, mis hermanos, Stefan, mi hija, todo se ha ido todos dicen que soy una perra, no tengo sentimientos, bueno precisamente porque soy una perra, es porque tengo sentimientos, los tengo todos y debo ocultarlos, lo único bueno que tuve en mi vida fueron Dahanan y mi hija podría decir que Dahanan es el único hombre que he amado y me traiciono, como todos, cuando el se fue y yo quede embarazada, mis padres se llevaron a mi hija, no me dejaron ni siquiera sostenerla entre mis brazos, no pude decirle que la amaba, rogué que me la devolvieran y se la llevaron, tiempo después, convencí a mi hermana de que me dijera a donde se la llevaron, fue así como conocí a Trevor, ahí fue donde comenze a usar mis encantos con los hombres, aunque lo que el quería era llevarme a Klaus, por eso me ayudo a escapar a Londres a buscar a mi pequeña, ni siquiera sabía su nombre, puedo recordarlo todo, cuando Elijah me ayudo a encontrarla, todo, venía mientras cada parte de mi cuerpo se secaba, oí que algo se abría afuera, y segundos después sangre era introducida a mi sistema y me aferre a ella mientras reconocí la voz de Damon diciéndome que bebiera.

Te he traído un regalito- y vi como saco ropa- Vaya la sangre hace milagros, estas casi guapa- yo solo rodé los ojos

¿Qué quieres Damon?- dije en mi actitud normal

¿Adivina quien está en el pueblo?- dijo y pensé lo peor Klaus

Jonathan Gilbert- dijo Damon yo suspire y- me dio una bonita daga y unas cenizas de roble blanco, mi yo interno trazo un plan la oportunidad perfecta

No Damon- dije preocupada- si lo haces me quedare encerrada por siempre

¿Por qué?- dijo Damon

-Porque Elijah uso la compulsión en mi si el muere, yo estoy atascada para siempre.

Gracias- iba a irse, pero decidí jugar un poco con él

No Damon- dije- te arrepentirás si lo haces- le dije

Mejor para mí- me contesto

Pero en eso se escucho un ruido, alguien ¿un humano? Bajaba por las escaleras, de roca y se caía.

-Damon- dijo, esa voz, era igual a la de Elizabeth, se me rizo la piel, y mi respiración se detuvo, y corrí hacía la entrada de la tumba

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
>Now I'm bound by the life you left behind<br>Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
>Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me<em>

_Solias cautibarme por tu reluciente luz  
>Ahora estoy atada por la vida que dejaste atras<br>Tu rostro atormeta mis, una vez, plasenteros sueños  
>Tu voz auyentó toda la cordura en mi<em>

Y ahí estaba la única persona por la que era capaz, de ser inocente y culpable, de llorar y reír, la única que me podía recordad que no era una asesina y que podía haber algo bueno un mí, había vuelto, mi pequeña cosita, mi Elizabeth, podría volverme loca de solo verla ella estaba ahí no era un sueño ella estaba ahí. Nos quedamos viendo por lo que serían segundos, entonces ella se desplomo al piso sacudiéndose, me sentí impotente, estúpida Damon corrió hacia ella y yo estaba aquí atorada, mi pequeña

-¿QUE TIENE?- grite Damon me ignoro- MALDITA SEA ¿Qué TIENE?- y se giro a verme con incredulidad en el rostro

-Se desmayo- dijo el serio sabría quien era ella- Bella se desmayo- Bella así que ese era su nombre

-Dámela- le dije como si fuera una bebe, Damon me miro con furia en los ojos- Damon por favor, tu sabes quien es puedo verlo en tus ojos no sabes lo que he vivido esperando verla otra vez, te prometo te juro que te ayudare en lo que quiera, mata a Elijah déjame atorada aquí, pero por favor- dije llorando Damon estaba en shock por mi reacción- por favor, dámela, te lo ruego- el dudo por un momento, pero la levanto y llegando al borde de la tumba me la entrego, yo la tome entre mis brazos, era igual de hermosa que hace años, cabello café, piel clara, y por lo que pude ver mis ojos obscuros, lo demás era su padre.

Pero entonces tome su mano y pude ver algo que creí no hubiera sido capaz de ver nunca ella estaba empezando a desarrollar sus poderes

_Estaba yo ahí me veía pero al mismo tiempo no me veía, iba acompañada de Elijah llevaba un vestido azul claro y el cabello en rizos, y un hermoso collar de diamantes era uno de los beneficios de salir con Klaus las joyas, el dinero y debí admitirlo el sexo con el fue muy bueno también pero ese no era el punto ese día fue cuando después de casi un año de búsqueda desesperada Elijah dio con el paradero de mí hija recordaba perfecto ese día fue el día que la conocí por primera vez, estaba muerta de miedo_

_-Elijah- dije- no tengo palabras, ni me alcanzara la vida para agradecerte por todo lo que estas haciendo por mí de verdad- le dije sinceramente en ese entonces tenía a Elijah por un hombre impecable e intachable un verdadero caballero y amigo, y fue otro de los que se unió a la lista de los que me traicionaron, es más de todos la traición y las mentiras de él fueron las que me dolieron._

_-Para mí es un verdadero placer Katherina- dijo el mira ahí viene y señalo hacia el jardín._

_Hacia mi venia una mujer cargando a Elizabeth cuanto había crecido recuerdo que la última vez que la vi era una bolita pequeña, una hermosa bebe que nunca pude sostener entre mis brazos, pase todo un año en angustia, pero cuando la vi sentí alivio, alivio de que ella estuviera bien de que estuviera viva, pero también un miedo horrible, de ser horrible con ella, de no ser lo suficientemente buena, Elizabeth como le había llamado su protector era de piel blanca cabello castaño rojizo, boca delgada, pero con mis profundos ojos marrones venía chupándose el dedo, comenze a llorar a llorar de alegría y miedo, de verla y saber que nunca jamás podría decirle quien era yo en realidad, de tener que estar ahí sin poder estar realmente, mi yo del pasado se hinco a la altura de Elizabeth y en mis ojos pude ver algo que hace siglos no veía: amor_

_-Hoda- me dijo. Yo me sorprendí ella sabía hablar_

_-Hola- le dije yo- eres hermosa- le dije mientras la sacaba de los brazos de la mujer y la cargaba para apretarla contra mi- Soy Katherine_

_-Doy Lizzie- dijo ella- Edes muy bonita- dijo mientras tomaba mi cabello entre sus manos- quiedo tu pelo- dijo _

_-Gracias y tu también- le conteste- eres hermosa, un pequeño angelito -como tu padre pensé y de mi rostro cayeron dos lagrimas._

_-Por que llodas- dijo- las prindedas no llodamos- dijo yo rei_

_-Lo siento, mi princesa- conteste_

_-¿Quiedes jugad conmigo a lad escondidad?- dijo y voltee a ver a Elijah el asintió_

_-Yo contare Katherina- dijo Elijah yo le sonreí._

_-Claro,- dije- será un placer y así comenze a esconderme con ella mientras Elijah contaba, mi otro yo y Elizabeth corrieron y yo las seguí estaban detrás de un enorme árbol y yo y Lizzie susurrábamos_

_-No nos va a encondrar- dijo Lizzie_

_-No pero lo hará, si no guardas silencio- y solté una risita, entonces sentí una mano en mi hombro creí que era Elijah así que gire con una sonrisa en mi rostro que se me borro al ver quien era- Klaus- susurre y me levante mientras escondía a Elizabeth detrás de mí por alguna razón no quería que él la viera me viera. _

_-Que sucede amor- dijo sarcástico tenía ganas de cortarle la cabeza pero en ese entonces yo lo amaba demasiado- sin ganas de verme, lo que me pregunto ¿es que haces escondida aquí?- y entonces Elizabeth salió detrás de mí y por primera vez vi a Klaus sonreír sinceramente, pero Lizzie se volvió a esconder_

_-Solo estamos jugando amor- dije - no pasa nada- le dije recuerdo muy bien que aunque le amaba Klaus me inspiraba miedo aunque siempre me había mostrado firme ante el._

_-Si hermano- dijo la voz de Elijah, mientras el aparecía por la colina- Nada pasa no asustes a Katherina, y a la adorable Elizabeth._

_-Así que así se llama- dijo Klaus más para el que para alguien más- ¿Cómo la conocen?- mi cabeza comenzó a inventar un excusa, cuando sentí que la presión que la mano de Elizabeth ejercía en la parte inferior de mi vestido había desaparecido._

_-¿Dónde está Elizabeth?- y comenze a girar a mi alrededor, recuerdo que la angustia y el miedo que sentí en ese momento lo volví a sentir ahora- Lizzie- la llame- ELIZABETH- y comenze a correr entre los arboles mientras me levantaba el vestido, me caí repetidas veces, Klaus y Elijah quisieron hacer que me detuviera, me decían que ellos la buscarían, pero me volvía a levantar, y seguía corriendo, llegue al borde del lago y ahí estaba Elizabeth sentada y llorando._

_-Mi amor- dije a Elizabeth corrí hacia ella y la alce en mis brazos- nunca vuelvas asustarme así ¿Por qué te alejaste?- dije_

_-Quedia ver el lago, pedo alde la pieda y me cado en la cabeza- dijo sollozando _

_-Di la alce en el aide- dijo Klaus y Elijah se voltearon a ver ¿Qué rayos significaba? Recuerdo que en ese entonces no entendía nada hasta que años después cuando ya era vampiro descubrí todos los misterios que me rodeaban en ese momento solo me preocupaba que ella y yo no estuviéramos separadas nunca más_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
>This pain is just too real<br>There's just too much that time can not erase_

_Estas herida no parecerán sanar  
>Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real<br>Hay tanto que el tiempo no puede borrarlo_

_Volver a ver todo esto abrió una herida en mi corazón una herida que siempre estuvo abierto, yo había perdido tanto en todos estos años pero el dolor que sentí por mi hija no es comparable con nada en el mundo, habían pasado siglos desde la última vez que la v, y el tiempo no la borraba, estos recuerdos eran reales pero sabía que no eran míos, aunque lo fueran, sabían que eran de Bella que estaba volviendo a ser mi Elizabeth._

_-Mama Katherine- dijo una Elizabeth de dos años era mayo de 1492- ¿Por qué te tienes que ir con Lord Elijah? ¿Ya no te voy a ver?- decía Elizabeth triste._

_-Claro que me volverás a ver amor- dije con el tiempo ella me decía que yo era como la madre que siempre había querido, sin saber que yo era su madre- Solo son un par de días luego volveré. Lo prometo- y la abrase fuertemente recuerdo que esa vez por alguna razón me abrase a ella como si fuera la última vez en mucho tiempo sin saber que esa noche todo cambiaria y no la volvería a ver en mucho tiempo, esa noche viajamos a Hertfordshire y me entere de lo que yo era, de lo que mi hija era, de lo que Klaus era y lo que quería de mí esa noche hui como el infierno y deje la vida humana, para convertirme en esto en una perra manipuladora que hacia todo por mantenerse viva, hui porque sabía que si yo me convertía Klaus dejaría a mi hija viva para tener a otra Doppleganger, pero mato a toda mi familia en cambio, lo odiaba tanto como algún día lo ame._

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have all of me<em>

_Cuando tu llorabas, yo secaba todas tus lagrimas  
>Cuando tu gritabas, yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos<br>Y tome tu mano a través de todos estos años  
>Pero tu aún tienes todo de mi<em>

_En este recuerdo yo estaba en Londres de nuevo después de 12 años sabía por un fuente segura que Klaus no estaba en Londres así que por eso decidí volver, pero alguien me miraba desde la otra acera, cuando gire a ver quién era ya tenía a una hermosa y más grande Elizabeth frente a mí, con el cabello por la cintura, rizos como los míos, y un hermoso cuerpo cubierto por un bellísimo vestido dorad, pero la mueca de furia en su rostro me hizo sentirme la peor madre del mundo, y lo era._

_Katherine- dijo ella- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo es que sigues igual?- dijo ella desconcentrada e incrédula_

_Elizabeth tengo muchas cosas que contarte, y no espero que las entiendas ahora pero, por favor no me temas- dije_

_Oh por dios- dijo ella- Eres un vampiro- y comenzó a retroceder y correr mientras toda la gente se le quedaba mirando y yo la seguía_

_Elizabeth tienes que calmarte- le dije y ella se pego a la pared de un callejón abandonado- Te prometo no te hare nada, te lo juro pero ¿Cómo lo sabes?- le pregunte_

_Soy una bruja, puedo sentir tu presencia y el hecho de que seas mi verdadera madre, ayuda un poco- dijo mordaz- ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?- dijo reprochándome- Tú sabías, Sabias cuanto te quería y de repente fuiste me dejaste ¿Por qué Katherine?, todos los días por año te esperaba en el jardín- dijo y ambas en este punto estábamos llorando- esperaba con la muñeca para jugar todo el tiempo, y tu nunca volviste._

_Tenía miedo, Klaus me quería matar, no tenía opción pero siempre he tenido gente que te cuida de lejos Elizabeth, y te prometo que siempre estaré contigo, Pero necesito que me prometas que no le dirás a nadie- Ella corrió a abrazarme y asintió._

_Lo prometo- dijo_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
>But though you're still with me<br>I've been alone all along_

_Traté duramente de decirme a mi misma que te has ido  
>Pero sin embargo estas aún conmigo<br>He estado sola todo el tiempo_

_Vamos, no puedes dejarme Elizabeth tus hijos, yo estoy perdida sin ti- le dije- Klaus pagara por esto amor lo prometo- le dije llorando mientras tenía la cabeza de Elizabeth en mi regazo_

_Cuídalos… mamá… por favor… hazlo- dijo- yo regresare… lo sé… es mi turno de prometer… te amo mama- sus ojo dejaron de ver, su corazón dejo de latir y yo solté un grito de dolor algo se rompió dentro mío y nunca volvió a construirse._

_TE MALDIGO KLAUS- grite- TE MATARE AUNQUE SEA LO ULTIMO QUE HAGA- estaba tan furiosa que salte sobre el cuello de la parte y encaje mis dientes en ella hasta drenarla por completo la puerta se abrió y ahí estaba uno de mis amigos_

_¿Qué hacemos con los niños Mi Lady?- me dijo_

_-Sepáralos- dije- llévatelos Klaus no debe saber que existe más de uno me llevare a una al nuevo continente, y la otra se quedara aquí._

_-No sería conveniente ¿Qué estuvieran juntos señora?, ya sabe lo poderosas que podrían ser juntas- dijo_

_- No ellas no deben estar juntas- dije- no hasta que el momento llegue, además no sabemos si ellas tendrán los poderes o sus descendientes lo harán- dije con mi voz rota, mientras me recargaba en las cunas- Ella viene conmigo- dije mientras la tomaba- Tu encárgate de esta si la profecía de Lizzie es cierta, Ella tendrán repartidos sus dones._

_- Es decir que una de ellas o su descendencia serán ¿Un ángel y la otra una bruja?- dijo el_

_-Si- dije fríamente – ahora llévatela- cuando el salió deje al bebe en la cuna y comenze a llorar por Lizzie, por mi saque todo de mi el coraje, y la tristeza se adueñaron de mi iba a vengarme, pero Elizabeth nunca se fue siempre estuvo conmigo y eso fue lo más triste de todo, era una perra y poco me importaba._

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears<br>I held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have all of me<em>

_Cuando tu llorabas, yo secaba todas tus lagrimas  
>Cuando tu gritabas, yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos<br>Y tome tu mano através de todos estos años  
>Pero tu aún tienes todo de mi<br>_-¿Qué fue eso?- Dijo Damon

-No lo se- dije mientras acariciaba el rostro de mi Lizzie digo Bella- ella solo me llevo en sus recuerdos, los recuerdos de Elizabeth, ella está volviendo a ser quien era- le dije y sonreí mientras la abrazaba, y acariciaba su cabello

-¿eso quiere decir que ella dejara de ser Bella?- yo negué con la cabeza-¿Y eso significa?

Iba a responder, pero Elizabeth, comenzó a abrir los ojos

-Cariño ¿Cómo estas?- le dije Damon me gruño y la tomo el

-Bien, Damon ¿Dónde estoy?- le pregunto mientras lo abrazaba Oh no de ninguna manera me dije a mi misma.- ¿Elena Que….- dijo pero entonces abrió los ojos con sorpresa y miedo- Tú no eres Elena.

-No, no lo soy cariño- le dije – Soy tu madre- Damon se volteo y dijo

-Santa mierda- esto iba a ser complicado

**Les gusto? Mucho? Poco? Nada? Me costo trabajo por que lo hize todo en mi cel si hay horrores de ortografía avísenme dejen reviews las quiero.**


	8. aviso plagio

**Se que estas notas no estan permitidas pero primero que nada me disculpo me e enfocado en mis estudios asi que me aleje de las historias por un tiempo lamentablemente algo desagradable me a traido a postear esta nota me han plagiado esta historia ** . ?fbid =427268413972156&set=a.427261577306173.99018.217763078256025&type=3&permPage=1 **en esta pagina solo para que sepan un cordial saludo y espero poder postear capítulos la próxima semana**


End file.
